Seul dans le noir
by Shamandalie
Summary: Fanfic finie ! YATTA ! Duo découvre une relation qui le brise et ne tient pas le coup face à ça... résumé pourri, surtout que ça part vite en live...
1. Préambule : Je saigne encore…

Série :  
Ooka : Gundam Wing !  
Duo : Désespoir Story.  
Ooka : Chut raconte pas tout !

Auteur :  
Ooka : La folle qui habite en face du cimetière !  
Duo : Véridique. Elle a qu'à traverser la route pour aller jouer avec les tombes.  
Ooka : C'est beau la vie !

Genre :  
Ooka : POV de Duo !  
Duo : Hélas.  
Ooka : Un peu de OOC peut être.  
Duo : Sûrement.  
Ooka : Song fic ! En tout cas, ce chapitre.  
Duo : La chanson est de Kyo, c'est « Je saigne encore ».  
Ooka : Et puis voilà !  
Duo : Tu oublies d'ajouter angst, noir, très noir, désespoir, horreur, détérioration mentale et physique de ma personne,…  
Ooka : Des détails tout ça.  
Duo : … je vais faire un meurtre là…

Disclaimers :  
Ooka : Duo est pas à moi.  
Duo : Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de me massacrer.  
Ooka : Les autres zigotos non plus d'ailleurs.  
Les autres G-boys : Même remarque que celle faite par Duo.

Petit blabla :  
Ooka : J'avais envie de faire une fanfic avec cette chanson lol désolée !  
Duo : Désolée, tu parles !  
Ooka : Tu m'en veux tant que ça ?  
Duo : OUI !  
Quatre : Il y a de quoi quand même…  
Ooka : Snif, bande de méchants ! Je suis une auteuse incomprise !  
Wufei : Ca se dit pas « auteuse ».  
Ooka : Bin moi je le dis na ! Maintenant, laissez-moi faire le chapitre 01 !  
Duo : Qui m'aide à la retenir ?

¤GROS silence¤

Duo : … merci les gars, je m'en souviendrai.

Préambule : Je saigne encore…

Je cours dans la rue. Joyeux. Comme toujours. Je rigole tout seul. Il fait beau. Il fait chaud. L'été est là. Finis les gros pulls d'hiver. Finis les imperméables. Finie la tristesse de la pluie. Finis les sombres nuages qui gâchent la journée. Tout est beau. Aucune raison d'être déprimé. Et pourtant… moi, je le suis. Mais je ne le montre pas. Pas question. Moi, je suis comme le Soldat Parfait. A ma manière. Pas question de montrer mes sentiments. C'est juste que lui il ne montre pas sa gaieté, à supposer que ça lui arrive d'être heureux. Moi, c'est ma tristesse que je refuse d'afficher.

Je continue de courir. Je souris aux gens. Certains me rendent mes sourires. Sympa. Mais j'en ai vite marre et j'arrête. Je me cache à l'ombre des immeubles. C'est bien joli de paraître joyeux… encore faut-il pouvoir le rester longtemps. Moi, je craque. J'en ai assez. Je me dépêche de rentrer chez nous. Enfin « chez nous »… pas exactement. Ca fait longtemps qu'on a plus de vrai « chez nous ». Disons que je retourne plutôt à « la planque du moment ». Un vieil appartement mité dans une citée.

Je rentre, je lance un « Coucou je suis rentré !» et je pose les sacs en plastique sur la table de la cuisine. Je n'entends aucune réponse. Personne ? Ca serait bien. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer les petits rigolos. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le salon. Pas âme qui vive. Même pas la télé. Je soupire. Apparemment, je suis bel et bien seul. Tant mieux. Je vais pouvoir ronchonner tranquillement.

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, croise bras et jambes, et fixe l'écran sans vie du téléviseur. J'en ai marre, oui, parfaitement. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un certain Perfect Soldier me pompe l'air. Et, surtout, parce que j'ai mal.

Mal d'avoir des sentiments.

Mal de devoir les cacher.

Mal de ne pas pouvoir les contrôler.

Mal de savoir que je n'ai pas le droit de les montrer.

Et oui, je n'ai pas le droit de montrer mes sentiments. Ca étonne, hein ? Je l'ai découvert récemment. J'aime quelqu'un. Et c'est pas une simple attirance banale, sexuelle, ou amicale. Non, c'est de l'amour, dur comme fer. Je le sais. Je le sens. A chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai le cœur qui saute dans la poitrine. A chaque fois qu'il me frôle, par accident ou pas, je dois me retenir de trembler.

Et à chaque fois que je le vois m'ignorer, ou du moins ignorer ce que je ressens, je manque de hurler. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire, hein ? Lui dire ? Non. Il ne comprendrait même pas le sens de ces mots ! Ca m'énerve, mais c'est comme ça. De toute façon, il pense trop à ses missions. Il pense trop à la guerre. Il ne connaît que ça. Soldat jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Je sors de mes pensées. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? On aurait dit un léger cri. Je me lève. Il me semble bien avoir perçu du bruit. Je m'avance dans le couloir sombre aux murs crades. Oui, cette fois j'en suis sûr. Il y a quelqu'un. Qui ? Quatre ? Wufei ? Trowa ? Ou Heero ? Ils ne m'ont pas entendu entrer ? Apparemment. Je m'approche de la porte d'une des chambres. Je pose l'oreille contre. Des bruits. Furtifs. C'est là.

Qui est-ce ? En tout cas, ils sont plusieurs. Je devrais frapper, dire quelques mots, préciser que je suis rentré, et repartir sur le canapé. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai soudain envie d'espionner. Et puis… ces bruits… ils sont plutôt… suspects. Et moi, je suis curieux de nature, alors, forcément…

Je me baisse et jette un coup d'œil par le trou de la serrure. Par chance, il n'y a pas la clé. Je peux voir la chambre. Enfin, l'apercevoir, plutôt. Je vois un bout de chaise. Et le lit, juste en face.

Et les draps qui glissent par terre.

Et les deux corps nus.

Et Trowa.

Et Heero.

Je me mords les lèvres. Heero et Trowa ? Heero ET Trowa ? Je dois rêver. Ou cauchemarder plutôt. J'ai envie de partir, de détaler en courant. Mais je reste planté là, incapable de détourner les yeux. Je le vois, lui, poser ses mains sur le corps de celui que j'aime. Je le vois le faire réagir, gémir de plaisir. Je le vois se frotter contre lui, respirer son odeur.

Et je le vois, celui que je désire, répondre aux caresses. J'aperçois même son regard, un instant fugace, empli d'un sentiment que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Il le regarde, lui, pas moi. Un regard qui rend fort. Un regard d'amour. Un regard que je n'aurais jamais.

C'est trop dur. Trop injuste. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Pourquoi Trowa, grand silencieux aussi émotif qu'un mur ? Je ne le supporte pas. Et pourtant, je continue de regarder. Leurs étreintes. Leur passion. Je joue les voyeurs. Mais ça ne m'amuse pas du tout. J'ai mal. Je craque. Je me relève et je détale en faisant le moins de bruits possible. De toute façon, ils ne doivent pas faire attention à ce qui les entoure.

Je m'effondre sur le canapé. Je m'installe sur le dos et je regarde le plafond. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Est-ce que si j'avais été parler à Heero ça aurait été moi ? Est-ce ma faute ? Non. J'ai déjà fait quelques… illusions sur le sujet. Un petit accident, ici et là. Une main qui s'attarde. Un regard un peu trop appuyé. Mais à chaque fois, je n'ai eu droit qu'à un air indifférent. Il s'en fiche, de moi.

Et je comprends pourquoi maintenant. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il veut. Ca fait mal de le savoir. Je ne suis rien pour lui. Au mieux un camarade. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je dois me calmer. Ne pas perdre pied. Zen, rester zen. C'est comme ça, point barre. Je n'y peux rien. Mais…

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps_

Moi non. Trowa peut… je l'ai vu. Et moi… moi…

_Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur_

Il ne s'est pas gêné. Se frottant contre toi. Et… et toi, tu l'attirais contre ton corps, le désirant, le cherchant. Entremêlés.

_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort_

Et moi ? J'ai droit aux regards indifférents. Froids. Agacés même.

_Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_

C'est trop demander ? Un peu de chaleur, au moins dans la voix. Mais non. Froideur. Indifférence. Agacement. Rien de plus. Mais lui… lui, il t'entend gémir de plaisir. Murmurer des mots tendres à l'oreille ? Ca ne te ressemblerait pas mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Et moi… moi…

_Et ça fait mal_

Je le sens. On dirait que mon cœur vient d'être saigné à blanc. Je pose une main dessus en soupirant. J'ai rarement eu aussi mal.

_Crois-moi_

Tu peux me croire, je t'assure. Ca fait mal. Comme…

_Une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

Plus acérée que toutes celles que j'ai pû lancer dans ma vie. Je laisse échapper un petit gémissement plaintif qui n'a rien à voir avec les tiens. Je me sens déchiré. Blessé. Ca fait si mal…

- Duo ?

Je me redresse d'un bond. Heero me regarde. L'air indifférent, comme toujours. A peine surpris dans son débardeur vert et son spandex moulant. Je reprends aussitôt mon masque de rigolo.

- Ah je t'avais pas entendu Hee-chan ! dis-je joyeusement. Ca va ?  
- Hn. Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?  
- Quelques minutes. J'ai posé les courses sur la table. Ya que Trowa et toi ici ?

Il hausse un sourcil. Ouais, c'est louche que je sache qu'il y a Trowa alors que je ne t'ai pas vu, soi-disant. Bah, je m'en fiche. J'ai envie qu'il devine que je les ai vus. Que j'en souffre. Mais, en même temps, je veux cacher ma peine. Ma blessure.

- Quatre et Wufei sont partis inspecter une usine hors de la ville, fait Heero.

Je le regarde. Il sait. Son air froid et indifférent ne me trompe pas. Il a deviné. Mais il ne dit rien à ce sujet. Il ne donne pas l'impression de deviner que j'ai mal à cause de ça. Heero se détourne et commence à faire quelques pas, sans doute pour retourner voir Trowa. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher ces mots.

- Je vous ai vus.

Heero s'immobilise. J'ignore s'il a compris par ma voix à quel point j'ai mal. Mais il hausse les épaules. Et retourne dans la chambre. Je me rallonge en me mordant les lèvres. Il s'en fout. Il s'en fout complètement.

_Regarde en toi_

Jette un coup d'œil en toi Heero ! Je suis sûr que moi, si je le pouvais, je verrais à quel point tu t'en fiches. Je suis certain que tu as devinéà ma voix, à mon ton, que je souffre. Que ça me fait mal.

_Même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

Tu t'en fiches. Complètement. Ca ne te viendrait même pas à l'idée d'esquisser un air navré. Désolé. Pour moi. Non, même pas. Je te déteste. Tu m'as ouvert le cœur. J'ai mal. J'ai une lame enfoncée dans l'âme. Et tu t'en fiches.

¤¤¤¤

Quelques jours. J'aurais tenu quelques jours. Je n'en peux plus. Vous savoir ensembles… te voir avec lui… ces petits détails qui parlent d'eux-mêmes… Je relève la tête. Une petite brise m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Il fait bon. Une belle journée. Comme l'autre. Mais je ne découvrirai plus rien, je crois. Je ne lui ai pas parlé. Je n'ai rien dit à personne. J'ai réfléchi. Et je craque. Bien plus qu'avant.

J'ai toujours mal. Ca ne fait que quelques jours, mais même après ce laps de temps court, j'aurais cru que ça passerait. Un peu. Mais non. C'est toujours aussi douloureux.

_Et je saigne encore_

Mon cœur est toujours blessé. Ouvert. Mon sang coule en moi. Dans mon âme meurtrie. Sur cette lame qui s'enfonce un peu plus chaque seconde. Je ferme un instant les yeux. Quand je les rouvre, je souris. Devant moi, c'est le canal qui traverse la ville. Un petit fil d'eau. Profond. Encadré par des chemins de promenade. Et des arbres. Un endroit sympathique. Agréable. L'endroit idéal.

_Je souris à la mort_

Oui, c'est ce que je fais. Je baisse un peu les yeux sans lâcher mon sourire. Je vois le manche qui dépasse de mon ventre. J'aperçois un peu la lame. Et je vois le sang qui coule. Sur ma main qui tient toujours le couteau. Sur ma veste noire. Ca fait une grande tâche bien visible.

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

Il y en tellement. J'ai beaucoup tué, mais je suis encore étonné de constater à quel point mon corps peut contenir autant de sang.

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort  
_

C'est ta faute. Je te l'ai dit. Et tu le sais. Tu le sais que je vous ai espionnés. Je vous ai vus, pendant ces jours. J'ai été malade. Même pas de jalousie, non. Seulement de douleur. Blessé. Meurtri.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_

Je vous ai vus dans la chambre. Lui passant doucement sa main sur toi. Ronronnant presque sous les caresses.

_Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore_

Ces gémissements… ces cris, parfois. Comment supporter ça ?

_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort_

C'est ce qu'on dit. Des épreuves. De la douleur. Et, au final, de la force, de la détermination. Mais c'est trop pour moi. C'est trop tard.  
_  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

Ou pas loin. Mon sang coule. Je l'aperçois qui serpente entre mes pieds et coule jusqu'au bord du canal. C'est fini pour moi. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Ca ne me rendra pas plus fort. Ca me tuera. Ca me tue.

_Ca fait mal_

Et pas qu'un peu. Tu m'as fait plus mal que ce couteau enfoncé dans mes tripes.

_Crois-moi_

Je ne mens pas. Ca fait vraiment un mal de chien, tu peux me croire Heero.

_Une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

Enfoncée plus profondément que ce couteau. Mon cœur saigne encore et je crois qu'il ne s'arrêtera jamais. Qu'importe la guerre quand je meurs à l'intérieur ? Si encore tu m'aidais… si encore tu faisais un peu attention à moi… si encore tu regrettais… au moins un peu… mais…  
_  
Regarde en toi_

Cherche un peu. Oh pas longtemps. Il n'y a pas besoin de fouiller. De chercher midi à quatorze heure. Tu ne trouveras rien.

_Même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
__  
_Tu t'en fiches. Seul Trowa compte. Pas moi.

_Et je saigne encore_

Autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Je n'arrive pas à refermer la blessure.

_Je souris à la mort  
__  
_Mes lèvres ne m'obéissent plus. Je souris. La mort va venir me prendre. Enfin. Elle a pris tant de monde avant moi. Elle m'a si souvent délaissé. Et, enfin, elle va venir. Je vais me faire engueuler par Solo. Après tous ses efforts… mais tant pis.

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
__  
_C'est trop tard. Désolé mec. Désolé les gars. C'est comme ça. Je crève. D'amour. C'est con, je sais. Mais j'en peux plus. Tout mon sang coule sur moi. Me recouvre. Je dois faire peur.

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

C'est mon seul souhait. Que tu ais mal à cause de ça. Dans un dernier effort… le couteau dans mes tripes… j'espère que ça te blesse… Je ne ferai rien pour arrêter le sang. J'ai essayé, pendant ces quelques jours.

Mais je saigne encore

Je n'ai pas réussi à arrêter le sang. Je n'ai pas réussi à me soigner. Et tu n'as rien fait pour m'aider.

_Je souris à la mort_

Impossible de m'en empêcher. Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Je suis un lâche. J'abandonne mes amis en pleine guerre. Alors qu'Oz est là, tout près. Mais je souris quand même. Je meurs. Désolé les gars, mais c'est comme ça. Alors, comme j'ai toujours été un rigolo, et bien je le reste jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la mort.  
_  
Mais je saigne encore,_

Ca continue. Je ne réussirai pas à l'arrêter même si je le voulais. Je laisse couler.  
_  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
__  
_Il y en a tellement… Je sens le sol se dérober sous mes jambes. Je glisse. Et je sens le froid de l'eau. A moins que ce ne soit celui de la mort. Je crois que je suis tombé dans le canal. Bah, c'est pas important.

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
__  
_Le sang se dilue dans l'eau. Je le vois, tout autour de moi. Il se décolle un peu de mon corps. Mais il en reste encore beaucoup. Je ferme les yeux.

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

Il y en a toujours autant. Sur mon corps. Sur mon cœur blessé. J'ai toujours été seul. Ou presque. Les morts ne comptent pas comme compagnie, ne te vexe pas Solo. J'ai toujours été seul dans l'obscurité. Personne pour m'aider. Personne pour m'accompagner. Je t'aime Heero. Mais ce n'est pas partagé. J'ai mal. Je saigne. Je ne peux le supporter. Alors je pars. Souriant, toujours.

Je ne peux plus respirer. Je flotte. Tout est sombre. Néant. Détruit. J'ai toujours été seul. Je le suis encore. Seul dans la mort. Seul dans le noir…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo : Toi… toi…  
Ooka : Oui ?  
Duo : Tu es privée de biscuits au chocolat jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
Ooka : Mais heu ! Je te jure que c'est pas leur faute ! J'avais déjà ce préambule en tête quand je rentrais à pied du lycée tout à l'heure !  
Duo : M'en fiche !  
Heero : C'est morbide.  
Duo : Toi viens pas commenter ! Sale méchant !  
Heero : J'y suis pour rien moi ! C'est elle !  
Ooka : Gnagnagna.  
Trowa : Ai-je à me plaindre ?  
Quatre : TROWAAAAAAAAAAA ! C'est pas juste qu'il soit pas avec moi !  
Ooka : Je sais, je casse les couples traditionnels, mais bon… j'fais ce que j'veux d'abord na !  
Duo : C'est bien ça le problème ! Je veux pas mourir !  
Ooka : C'est que le préambule Duduchoupinoudamouradoré !  
Duo : … si ça c'est que le préambule alors qu'est-ce que ça va être après…  
Ooka : Surprise !  
Duo : J'aime pas ce genre de surprise…  
Ooka : Tais-toi, j'écris la suite !  
Duo : Ô rage, ô désespoir…

Petite note à part : Alors voilà, petit préambule (enfin petit... lol) j'ai corrigé les fautes, oui, je me suis relue pour une fois ! Cela dit c'est pas impossible qu'il en reste encore... Bref c'est une fanfic que j'ai beaucoup écrit dessus en deux jours, mais j'ai pas le temps de mettre tout ce que j'ai fait (à savoir... beaucoup de chapitres lol !) maintenant. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire quoi déjà ? Ah oui bin... ya pas grand chose mais si vous voulez laisser des reviews, je vous en empêcherai pas du tout ! La suite mercredi ! Voilà ! Ah une dernière chose : me tuez pas...


	2. 01 : Qui suisje ?

Série :  
Ooka : Où j'ai mis mon papier que j'avais noté dessus le nom de la série ?  
Duo : Pas besoin. La série, c'est « Stolen Memory ».  
Ooka : Attends ya pas une histoire avec des gundams ?  
Duo : On les voit pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre.  
Ooka : Bon tant pis !

Auteur :  
Ooka : C'est moi !  
Duo : J'ai osé espérer que ça changerait en cours de route…  
Ooka : Tu veux que j'appelle Florinoir pour la suite ?  
Les G-boys : NON !  
Ooka : C'est bien ce que je croyais.  
Duo : C'est comme nous demander de choisir entre la peste et le choléra…

Genre :  
Ooka : POV de dudu, et vi !  
Duo : J'ai croisé les doigts en espérant qu'elle choisirait Heero cette fois…  
Heero : Hn ?  
Ooka : OOC peutêtre.  
Duo : Angst. Beaucoup.  
Ooka : T'exagères, yen a pas tant que ça !  
Duo : Je maintiens ma déclaration. Angst. Beaucoup.  
Ooka : Je crois qu'à force je angstise tous les pilotes !  
Heero : Je confirme.

Disclaimers :  
Ooka : Victoria est à moi mais il m'intéresse pas vraiment…  
Duo : Un vieux croûton avec des lunettes, normal.  
Ooka : L'infirmière aussi.  
Duo : Pas intéressant.  
Ooka : Le poisson et les frites également.  
Duo : Passionnant…  
Ooka : Mais tu me laisses tranquille oui ? Ca me donne l'impression que quelque chose est à moi là-dedans.  
Duo : Tant que c'est pas moi ça va.  
Ooka : Hum… tu n'es plus Duo Maxwell là… donc…  
Duo : NON !

Petit blabla :  
Ooka : Bon bin chapitre 01 fini ! Je passe au 02 après manger.  
Duo : Faites qu'elle s'étouffe pendant le repas.  
Quatre : Duo ! Ca ne se fait pas !  
Duo : Tu peux parler toi ! On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui te fait angstiser !  
Quatre : J'ai ma part dans « Sanka » je te signale.  
Heero : Un point pour Quatre.  
Ooka : Tiens faut que je trouve un titre pour ce chapitre…  
Duo « Où l'on aimerait bien que Duo retrouve Heero, butte Trowa et parte avec son glaçon préféré au loin, avec coucher de soleil et superbe musique romantique en fond ».  
Heero : Titre refusé.

Chapitre 01 : Qui suis-je ?

Noir. Tout est noir. Si noir… cela me fait peur. Mais… où suis-je ? Quel est cet endroit ? Et… pourquoi ai-je si peur ? Je ne comprends pas… cette peur… d'où vient-elle ? Et… j'ai mal… pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas… mais… c'est douloureux. Très. Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir d'où me vient cette sensation. Je veux… je veux sortir d'ici.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis allongé dans un lit. Au dessus de moi, un plafond. Gris. Ca ne me dit rien. Où suis-je ? Je me redresse. Et je grimace en portant les mains à mon ventre. Ca fait mal. J'ai dû être blessé. Mais… par quoi ? Quand ? Où ? Je ne sais pas, je…

Je regarde autour de moi. Une pièce sombre. A gauche, une fenêtre. Les stores sont fermés. Impossible de regarder dehors. Devant moi, en hauteur, une télé éteinte. A droite, une table de nuit. Et, plus loin, une porte fermée. Je suis seul. Seul dans le noir de la pièce. Mais… je ne sais pas où. Je ne me rappelle pas comment je suis arrivé ici et…

J'ai peur. De plus en plus. On dirait une bête qui tourne en rond en moi et s'apprête à bondir pour sortir. J'ai peur, et je ne sais pas de quoi. Je regarde autour de moi, encore, dans tous les sens, de plus en plus vite. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ai-je aussi peur ? Où suis-je ? Et…

Je lâche mon ventre. Ca va. Je peux rester assis sans trop avoir mal. J'ai peur mais… je me force à le faire. Je lève mes mains à hauteur de mes yeux. Je les regarde. Je les tourne, les retourne, les fixe. Incrédule. Ce… ce n'est pas possible. Non. Impossible. Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas le croire…

La bête bondit. Elle sort. Elle a réussi.

Je hurle.

Je m'attrape la tête. Je tire mes cheveux. Je me secoue dans tous les sens. C'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible ! Je crie comme un fou. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Je suis dans un cauchemar. C'est la seule explication possible. Il n'y en a pas d'autres. Je vais me réveiller. D'une minute à l'autre. Et alors… et alors…

Et alors je me souviendrai. Je me souviendrai pourquoi je suis ici. Pourquoi je suis blessé. Pourquoi j'ai mal. Je me souviendrai où je suis. Je me souviendrai de mes amis, de ma famille, de mes parents. Je me souviendrai de la manière dont je suis arrivé là. Je me souviendrai de tout. Et je me souviendrai de moi…

Je hurle. Encore, et encore, incapable de m'arrêter. J'attends en me tirant les cheveux, me griffant même le crâne parfois. Je vais me réveiller. Oui, c'est certain. Je vais me réveiller. J'attends. Je vais me réveiller. Mais les minutes passent. Je continue de crier. Et je ne me réveille pas. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je vais me réveiller ! Me rappeler ! Je pleure en hurlant. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! C'est une mauvaise blague ! Dans une seconde, je me réveille et je ris de ce cauchemar stupide !

Je ferme les yeux en gémissant. Sans m'arrêter de hurler. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible. Je vais me réveiller. C'est sûr. Des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi. Des mains douces attrapent les miennes. Me forcent à me lâcher. Je relève la tête. Une femme, apparemment jeune me regarde. Ses yeux bleus sont doux.

- Du calme, me dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai peur. Je tremble. J'ai mal. J'ai peur. Qui suis-je ? Par pitié, que je me réveille ! Je baisse la tête et essaye de me la reprendre mais elle m'en empêche.

- C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, psalmodie-je sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Une main fraîche se pose sur mon front. Je redresse la tête. La femme me regarde et, soudain, passe ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer contre elle. Je sursaute mais suis trop étonné pour me dégager. C'est doux. Rassurant. Chaleureux. Je me calme un peu. J'ai des larmes aux yeux. J'ai pleuré sans m'en rendre bien compte. Je ne dis rien. Je ne bouge plus. Mais j'ai peur. Qui… qui suis-je ? Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ca va mieux ? me demande la femme en me lâchant.  
- Oui… je crois… réponds-je sans trop savoir si c'est la vérité.

Je n'ose pas poser la question. J'ai peur qu'elle ignore elle aussi la réponse. J'ai peur… si peur… Mais la femme me calme. Elle m'aide à me rallonger. Elle arrange mes oreillers et me passe à nouveau sa main douce et fraîche sur le front. Elle me sourit. Rassurante. Mais je ne veux pas dormir. Je ne peux pas… j'ai trop peur.

- Ca ira, dit-elle. Tu es en sécurité ici. Tout danger est écarté.  
- Quel danger ? demande-je, apeuré.

Et puis, avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, j'enchaîne les questions. Je ne peux plus m'en empêcher. Les mots sortent tout seuls de ma bouche.

- Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi je suis blessé ? Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Du calme, du calme voyons, dit-elle en souriant. Je vais t'expliquer tranquillement. Ne t'affole pas comme ça.

Facile à dire. Je suis complètement perdu. J'ai peur. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis ! J'ai tout oublié… je suis seul…

- Tu es à l'hôpital St Helen, me dit la femme aux yeux bleus. Ce sont des promeneurs qui t'ont amené. Apparemment tu as été agressé. Tu as pris un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Mais rien de grave, je te rassure. On a pû te soigner avec efficacité. D'ici quelques jours, tu pourras te lever sans avoir mal.

Je ne suis qu'à moitié rassuré. Je sais où je suis. A peu près. Mais… je ne sais pas qui je suis… et ça… ça me fait peur. Très peur.

- Qui… qui…

Je n'arrive pas à en dire plus. Apparemment, la femme aux yeux bleus croit que je demande qui m'a amené ici, précisément.

- Un couple de promeneurs, dit-elle. Ils ont demandé à être avertis quand tu iras mieux. Tu leur as fait une belle peur.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai peur de poser la question… alors je me tais. Elle me regarde gentiment et se lève.

- Dors encore, tu as quelques heures avant le passage de ton médecin attitré.

Dormir… je ne veux pas. J'ai peur de replonger dans ce noir… cependant… je crois que… ça me fera du bien. Parce que… je suis toujours dans le noir maintenant… le noir total. Pas de passé. Pas d'identité. Pas de raisons… rien… c'est insupportable... Et puis… si je dors… je me rappellerai peut être de tout au réveil…

Je hoche la tête. J'ai mal au ventre. La douleur irradie tout mon corps. Elle se mêle à ma peur. Je vais essayer de me calmer… de dormir… Je me laisse glisser sous les draps. La femme m'aide et remonte les couvertures sous mon menton. Elle se penche et m'embrasse sur le front. C'est doux. Ca me rassure. C'est frais, aussi. Ca me fait du bien. Je me sens un peu mieux malgré ma peur.

Je ferme les yeux. J'entends la douce voix de la femme me parler.

- Dors, je veille sur toi. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je la crois. Elle ne peut pas me mentir. Je suis rassuré. J'ai encore peur… mais je ne me sens plus seul. Elle est là. Je me laisse glisser dans le sommeil. Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça… Je sens toujours sa main fraîche posée sur mon front. Si apaisante… si fraîche…

¤¤¤¤

J'entends du bruit. J'hésite, puis ouvre les yeux. La fenêtre est entrouverte. Les stores levés. J'aperçois dehors une pelouse impeccable. Quelques arbres. Un chemin pavé. Je me redresse un peu. Mais j'ai mal au ventre. Alors je me contente de m'asseoir, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Je regarde autour de moi. La femme aux yeux bleus est partie. Je me sens abandonné… j'aurai aimé qu'elle soit encore là à mon réveil…

- Ah tu es réveillé, fait une voix inconnue. Tu t'es bien reposé ?

Je lève les yeux. C'est un homme en blouse blanche qui m'a parlé. Un médecin, apparemment. Il a des lunettes noires. Des yeux noirs. Des cheveux noirs. Ca fait bizarre avec ses habits blancs. Il n'a pas l'air méchant mais je me méfie. On ne sait jamais… Je lis sur badge « Doc. Victoria ».

- Oui… réponds-je doucement.

Je ne dis rien de plus. J'ai toujours peur. J'essaye de me rappeler quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais à part la femme aux yeux bleus, je ne vois rien. C'est noir. Très noir. Trop noir. Impossible de me souvenir de mon passé… je ne sais pas qui je suis. J'ai perdu mon identité. Ca me fait si peur…

Le docteur Victoria se penche vers moi, avec un léger sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. Ta blessure ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Je grimace. Je me retiens de lui cracher à la figure que je ne veux pas retrouver ce souvenir là ! Je veux les autres ! Mais ce serait injuste de le lui dire. Il ne peut pas savoir… Victoria me prend le pouls, vérifie les quelques fils qu'on m'a enfoncé dans le bras gauche. La perfusion. Il prend ma tension, aussi, et m'ausculte.

- Et bien, tu m'as l'air en pleine forme, décrète-t-il.  
- Docteur… dis-je.  
- Oui ?

Il n'a pas l'air de deviner… de savoir que je ne me souviens de rien… je dois lui dire… il faut qu'il m'aide à me rappeler.

- Je… je ne me rappelle pas ce qui s'est passé… dis-je.  
- Le choc de l'agression, sans doute, répond-t-il en gribouillant sur un calepin.  
- Je veux dire, je…

Je ne sais pas comment lui faire deviner… lui faire comprendre… Il me regarde, l'air interrogateur. Je me jette à l'eau.

- J'ai tout oublié, lance-je. D'où je viens… ma famille… mes amis… où j'habite… qui je suis…

Ma voix murmure ces derniers mots. Victoria fronce les sourcils et puis sourit. Comment peut-il sourire ? Il pose une main sur mon épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir des troubles de la mémoire, après un tel choc. Nous allons faire des tests pour déterminer l'étendue des dégâts qu'a subi ton cerveau et nous pourrons alors remédier aux séquelles.  
- Les dégâts qu'a subi mon cerveau ? relève-je, effrayé.  
- Tu as été trouvé dans le canal. Le temps qu'un couple de promeneurs te trouve et te signale, tu as pû te noyer à moitié. Ton cerveau a été privé d'oxygène pendant un certain temps, ce qui a sans doute eu des conséquences sur lui. D'où la perte de mémoire temporaire, peut être. Nous allons vérifier tout ça avec les tests. Tu te sens en forme pour les faire ?

Quelle question ! En forme ou pas, si ces foutus tests peuvent m'aider, je veux les faire ! Je hoche la tête.

- Oui, je peux les faire.  
- Très bien. Il ne s'agit que de quelques scanners, rien de bien méchant.  
- Je vous suis.

Je me lève et trébuche un peu. Victoria m'aide à marcher. Il me conduit dans une pièce équipée d'un immense appareil qui semble être un scanner géant. Là, il me fait différent tests, comme promis. Nous y passons pas mal de temps. Et moi, je me retiens de hurler. Je suis intenable. Je veux me rappeler. Vite. Avant de devenir fou. Mais, une fois de retour dans ma chambre, Victoria m'apprend qu'il faut attendre maintenant.

- On aura les résultats d'ici demain, dit-il en m'aidant à me recoucher. En attendant, repose-toi. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mémoire, elle reviendra. Il faut juste un peu de temps. Regarde la télé. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourrais voir un film ou quelque chose qui te rappellerait un évènement ou un détail de ton passé.  
- D'accord, réponds-je en essayant de ne pas laisser voir ma déception et ma rage.

Il s'éloigne mais, arrivé à la porte, se retourne vers moi.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à sonner, dit-il. Une infirmière viendra aussitôt. Si tu veux un peu de compagnie, je pense que nous pourrons t'amener un compagnon de chambre.

C'est bien la dernière chose qui m'intéresse. Un compagnon de chambre… je veux rester seul.

- Merci ça ira, dis-je.  
- Très bien. Il va bientôt être l'heure du repas, quelqu'un va venir t'apporter le tien. Je repasserai demain matin. Bonne journée.  
- Vous aussi.

Et Victoria s'en va. Et moi… moi, je me mords les lèvres en serrant les poings. Je veux savoir qui je suis. Je ne vais pas supporter longtemps cette situation. Qui suis-je ? Qui sont mes amis ? Ma famille ? Où habite-je ? Des gens doivent s'inquiéter pour moi… j'ai été agressé et j'ai failli me noyer apparemment… on doit organiser des recherches. Oui… je n'ai qu'à attendre patiemment qu'on me trouve.

Quelqu'un entre. Une infirmière. Je regarde aussitôt ses yeux mais ils sont marrons. Ce n'est pas la femme qui m'a aidé cette nuit. Tant pis. Elle me salue et pose un plateau sur mes jambes. Je fais la moue. Du poisson et des frites. Fish and chips. Typiquement anglais.

- Bon appétit ! dit l'infirmière.  
- Merci…

Elle ressort, sans doute pour donner leurs repas à d'autres pensionnaires. Je tends ma fourchette en plastique et m'arrête soudainement. C'est un plat typiquement anglais. Fish and chips. Je m'en rappelle… comment est-ce possible ? Et puis… je me rends compte qu'en fait je me souviens de beaucoup de choses. Je n'ai pas oublié comment marcher. Comment parler. Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'est une fenêtre, une porte, un lit. Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'est la langue des anglais et un de leur repas préféré.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens pas de mon passé alors que je me rappelle tout ça ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas normal. Je… je dois savoir pourquoi… J'attaque mon poisson. J'ai faim. Et que puis-je faire d'autre ? Je ne peux qu'attendre les résultats des tests. Mais… rester dans cette incertitude… cette incompréhension… c'est vraiment éprouvant.

Une fois fini mon repas, j'allume la télé. Je suis les conseils de Victoria. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire d'autre ? Je tombe sur une page d'informations. Le journal de 13h. Je n'écoute pas vraiment. Je me laisse bercer par le blabla des différents commentateurs. Les reportages défilent. Je ne retiens rien de l'actualité.

- … et, heureusement, le chat a pû être récupéré avant de causer un accident grave. Maintenant, passons à cet attentat terroriste qui s'est déroulé hier dans la soirée. Beaucoup d'indices laissent penser que les responsables seraient les pilotes de gundam qui…

Je me réveille d'un coup. Gundam ? Ce mot me dit quelque chose… Je fixe soudain toute mon attention sur le reportage. Un immeuble ravagé, apparemment victime d'une bombe ou quelque chose du genre. J'écoute la voix off de la commentatrice.

- … vers 21h, alors qu'avait lieu une réunion ayant pour but d'engager des démarches pacifistes envers l'organisation connue sous le nom de Oz. Il n'y a aucun survivant. Le bilan se porte à douze morts, dont sept appartenant à l'ancienne Alliance. D'après les premiers rapports, tout semble accuser les terroristes reconnus dans le monde entier qui refusent d'accepter la paix tendue par Oz.

Des terroristes ? Ai-je un rapport avec eux ? Non, je ne crois pas… j'ai dû en entendre parler avant mon agression. C'est pour ça que j'ai tilté. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec cette organisation, Oz ? Ce nom aussi ne m'est pas inconnu. Il m'inspire de la méfiance.

- Nous rappelons que quiconque détenant des informations sur les pilotes de gundams est tenu de les communiquer le plus vite possible au numéro qui défile sur votre écran. Les aider est un acte de terrorisme.

Le commentateur fait un sourire aimable avant de passer au sujet suivant. Une histoire d'incendie. J'éteins la télé. Je réfléchis. Ces noms… gundams… Oz… ils me sont familiers. Plus, je crois, que si je me contentais de jeter un coup d'œil aux infos. Est-ce que j'ai un lien avec eux ? J'ai été agressé… peut être que j'avais des informations à donner à Oz sur ces pilotes et qu'ils ont cherché à m'éliminer pour que je ne puisse pas les révéler ? Est-ce possible ?

Je ne sais pas… je veux savoir… c'est peut être important. Cet attentat a eu lieu dans cette ville… j'ai été agressé ici… les pilotes de gundams… des terroristes… l'organisation Oz… que penser de tout cela quand on a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé avant ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo : J'avais pas dit que t'étais privée de biscuits au chocolat ?  
Ooka : Mais non ! T'as oublié !  
Duo : … très drôle !  
Ooka : Pourquoi il fait la tête Dudulle ?  
Quatre : Parce que tu l'as rendu amnésique et que tu es en train de le faire devenir un ennemi ?  
Heero : Duo ? Ennemi ? Ninmu ryokai. Omae o korosu, Duo.  
Duo : … mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter ça ?  
Ooka : Tu es mignon, t'es mon frère, je t'adore, j'avais envie de faire cette fanfic depuis  
longtemps ! Ca te suffit comme raisons ?  
Duo : Non !  
Ooka : Heero, pose ce flingue. Tu tueras Duo quand j'en aurais fini avec lui.  
Heero : Mission refusée. Je dois tuer Duo. C'est un ennemi.  
Ooka : Je te demande pas ton avis ! TU LÂCHES CE FLINGUE ET TOUT DE SUITE OU JE TE TRANSFORME EN CARPETTE POUR DINAH ET DOLLY !  
Quatre : Soit dit en passant, Dinah et Dolly sont les deux chats d'Ooka.

Petite note à part : Voilà en raison des grèves et manifs et du bordel dans ma viville, je suis pas en cours cet aprèm, résultat : chapitre 01 en ligne ! Maintenant, si ça gêne personne, j'vais n'écrire la suite (j'en suis au chapitre 15 ou 16 je crois... lol) et je mettrai les autres chapitres demain (ou plus tard dans l'aprèm !) Quoi vous râlez ? Hé ho ! Déjà c'est nul, pi ensuite à la base fallait attendre mercredi pour avoir la suite alors hein ! Prout ! 


	3. 02 : Munnin

Série :  
Ooka : Duo, ou les secrets de la mémoire !  
Duo : Quels secrets ?  
Ooka : Chai pas, ceux qui font qu'on se rappelle de trucs mais pas d'autres ?  
Duo : Je me rappelle de mes chansons ?  
Ooka : Aucune idée.  
Duo : Tu m'as quand même pas enlevé Wild Wing de la tête, hein ? Ni Kitto ok ? Hein hein hein hein ?  
Ooka : Passoyons !

Auteur :  
Ooka : Moi moi moi ! Ookami dagga Shamandalie Yang !  
Duo : Tu veux pas rajouter encore un ou deux pseudos ?  
Ooka : Je peux : Ookami dagga Shamandalie Yang DC !  
Duo : Vachement utile…  
Ooka : Pas ma faute si FFNet voulait pas Ookami ni dagga ! Fallait bien que je mette autre chose !

Genre :  
Duo : Mon POV, encore et toujours, même si je suis pas d'accord.  
Ooka : Va pas te plaindre ! Ya pratiquement pas d'angst !  
Duo : Mouais. Du OOC.  
Ooka : Pas sûr ça.  
Duo : Autre chose ?  
Ooka : Aux lecteurs de voir !  
Duo : Flemmarde.  
Ooka : On peut pas connaître tous les machins qui qualifient une fanfic !

Disclaimers :  
Ooka : Je suis en train d'élaborer un super plan pour les attraper ! Niak niak niak !  
Quatre : Heero ? Tu as fini ?  
Heero : Ninmu kanryu _¤cache son lance flamme¤_  
Ooka : Mais… mais… _¤s'aperçoit que son super plan qu'elle l'avait marqué sur des copies doubles a été brûlé¤_ Mais… _¤regard Shinigami sur les G-boys¤_ QUI QU'A FAIT CA ?  
Les G-boys : On sait pas. _¤gueules d'ange¤_  
Ooka : Ca, ça va se payer…

Petit blabla :  
Ooka : Bien ! Ca avance ! Et encore… c'est que le chapitre 02. Vu tout ce que j'ai prévu pour la suiteça va faire une fanfic plus longue que ce que je croyais à mon avis…  
Duo : Tu aimes tellement me torturer…  
Ooka : C'est pasque je t'aime mon petit Duduchoupinoudamouryeuxvioletsaussipursquuncoucherdesoleilsurlamer !  
Duo : Heero, mission : dire deux mots à Florinoir qui a refilé sa sale habitude des surnoms débiles à Ooka.  
Heero : Mission refusée. Veux plus me frotter à Florinoir.  
Ooka : Comme quoi Heero est pas bête des fois ;)

Chapitre 02 : Munnin.

J'ai passé l'après-midi devant la télé. J'ai regardé des émissions pourries, des séries américaines pas mieux, des pubs, des documentaires. Mais rien. Aucun mot ne m'a fait tilté comme « gundam » et « Oz ». On m'a débarassé de ma perfusion, puisque je peux me nourrir seul. Elle ne me manquera pas. J'ai joué avec mes cheveux. Ils sont très longs. Je les ai tressés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est venu tout seul. Naturellement. Peut-être qu'avant, je les avais toujours en natte.

J'ai remarqué que dans ma manière de penser, il y a deux grandes parties. Il y a « maintenant », « après l'agression ». Et il y a « avant l'agression ». Le noir. L'inconnu. L'oublié. J'ai réussi à me calmer. A accepter. Comme si j'avais le choix… Je ne peux qu'attendre que ça revienne. Le fait que « gundam » et « Oz » m'aient fait réagir ne doit pas être étrangé à mon calme soudain. Je ne suis pas un cas désespéré. Je peux me rappeler. Il faut juste que j'entende les bons mots. Vois les bonnes choses.

On frappe à la porte. J'éteins la télé. L'infirmière du midi entre. Repas du soir. Poisson et frites. Encore…

- Merci, dis-je tandis qu'elle pose le plateau sur mes genoux.  
- De rien, répond-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle ressort sans rien dire d'autre. Je mange vite fait mon dîner. Je peux comprendre qu'elle ne s'attarde pas pour discuter… il n'y a pas que moi dans cet hôpital. De toute façon… je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je sens toujours ce passé oublié planer sur moi, comme une menace. Ca me fait peur. Si seulement je pouvais me rappeler…

Je finis de manger et pose le plateau vide sur la table de nuit. Je ne rallume pas la télé. J'ai envie d'être dans le calme. Je regarde la fenêtre à gauche. J'aperçois la pelouse. Vert foncé. Le jour disparaît. Je sens mon cœur battre rapidement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… voir la nuit tomber me fait quelque chose… excitation… appréhension… Pour quelle raison ? Je l'ignore…

Ca y est. Tout est noir maintenant. L'infirmière revient. Elle ferme les stores et remporte mon plateau. Je suis seul dans la pièce. Seul dans le noir. Je vais dormir… je n'ai que ça à faire. Mais je ne veux pas… Je sais, c'est bête, mais j'ai peur de l'obscurité, tout d'un coup. Quelque chose ne va pas… je ne sais pas quoi. On dirait une menace qui cherche à m'étouffer. Je remonte les draps jusqu'au menton. Je suppose que je dois ressembler à un petit enfant effrayé. Mais c'est ce que je suis au fond…

- Comment vas-tu ?

Je sursaute. Je n'ai entendu personne entrer. Je regarde de tout côté mais il fait trop noir. Je tends la main et allume la lumière. C'est elle. La femme aux yeux bleus. Elle est assise à ma droite, sur le bout du lit. Je me sens aussitôt mieux. Plus de peur. J'ai même un peu honte d'avoir été effrayé par elle.

- Ca va… réponds-je.  
- Tant mieux, dit-elle avec un sourire doux.

Je ne dis rien. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je la regarde, c'est tout. Et puis, je repense à hier. Ou ce matin, je ne sais plus.

- Merci… dis-je.  
- Pour ? demande-t-elle.  
- Pour cette nuit…  
- C'est tout naturel.

Un autre silence. Mais il n'est pas pesant. Non. Il est agréable. Intime, presque.

- Ca va aller maintenant ? finit par faire la femme aux yeux bleus.

Je prends le temps de réfléchir. J'ai toujours peur, tout au fond de moi. Mais… je crois que ça ira. J'arrive à me calmer. A m'empêcher de hurler. Et j'ai bon espoir. Demain, on aura les résultats des tests.

- Oui, je crois, réponds-je avec un petit sourire. C'est difficile mais… ça ira.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas trop, me dit-elle avec un regard doux. C'est mauvais pour la santé de se faire trop de soucis.  
- Je m'en souviendrai.

Je me mords la langue. Je m'en souviendrai… je l'espère… La femme aux yeux bleus me passe une main sur le front. Fraîche. Apaisante.

- Je suis là, dit-elle. Je veille sur toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre.  
- Je vous crois.

Et c'est vrai. Je me sens rassuré en sa présence. Elle me sourit.

- Dors, alors, dit-elle. C'est ce que tout le monde fait la nuit.  
- Oui, il paraît.

Je m'enfonce dans le matelas. Comme la dernière fois, elle remonte les couvertures sur moi. Me bordant comme un petit enfant.

- Dors bien.  
- Merci.

Je ferme les yeux. Le temps passe. Je me sens glisser dans le sommeil. La fraîcheur de la main de la femme aux yeux bleus ne quitte pas mon front. Ca me rassure. Elle est toujours là. J'ouvre légèrement un œil. Et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas éteint la lumière. Je l'aperçois, elle, assise sur mon lit. Elle regarde la fenêtre. Elle a des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, qui tombent sur ses épaules. Ils sont beaux. Ils ont l'air doux. Comme elle.

Je m'endors, doucement. Elle éteindra la lumière elle-même, je pense. Mais, alors que je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir, j'entends des murmures. Je fronce les sourcils. On dirait… on dirait un vent qui fait bouger les feuilles des arbres. J'écoute. Ca devient de plus en plus fort mais ça reste léger. Volatile. Comme… je ne sais pas à quoi comparer ça… des murmures… il n'y a pas d'autres mots…

- Partez.

Je tressaille légèrement. C'est la femme aux yeux bleus qui a prononcé ce mot. Cet ordre. A qui parle-t-elle ? J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, de bouger les lèvres pour lui demander. Est-ce que ce sont les murmures ? Mais je n'arrive pas à échapper au sommeil. Il m'attrape et, cette fois, je suis emporté. Les bruissements s'éloignent et disparaissent.

¤¤¤¤

J'ouvre les yeux. Le plafond gris. Encore lui. Je me redresse pour m'asseoir. Je n'ai presque plus mal au ventre. Une bonne chose. Je regarde autour de moi. Le store est ouvert. Dehors, il fait mauvais. De la pluie tombe sur la pelouse. En me penchant, j'aperçois quelques nuages noirs. Je me tourne. Un plateau est posé sur ma table de nuit. Pas de poisson ni de frites. Des céréales avec du lait. Aucune trace de la femme aux yeux bleus. Elle a sûrement été voir d'autres personnes. Pourtant, je ne crois pas avoir vu sur elle le badge des infirmières. Je n'ai pas fait attention.

J'attrape le plateau et dévore son contenu. Je dois reprendre des forces. Je guéris vite apparemment et j'ai bien l'intention de bien manger pour vite sortir d'ici. Aller retrouver ma famille. Mes amis. Faire mon enquête. On a forcément lancé un avis de recherche ou quelque chose du genre pour me retrouver. A moi de bien chercher. Je cligne des yeux en regardant mon plateau vide posé sur mes genoux. Quelque chose fait briller mon assiette.

Je relève la tête. C'est le néon du plafond. Il est toujours allumé. C'est sa lumière qui se réverbère sur l'assiette. Je fronce les sourcils. La femme aux yeux bleus ne l'a pas éteinte en partant ? Elle a dû oublier. Je tends la main, appuis sur l'interrupteur et le néon arrête de répandre sa lumière artificielle. Je me rends compte alors à quel point la pièce est sombre. Vu le temps qu'il fait, je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à rallumer en fait.

Je regarde la pluie tomber. C'est triste, la pluie. Il pleuvait ce jour-là, quand… quand quoi ? Je serre les poings sur les draps et je ferme les yeux. Fort. Très fort. Il pleuvait ce jour-là, quand… quand quoi bordel ? J'ai le souvenir là, à portée de mains. Mais il s'enfuit. Je le poursuis. Rien à faire. Il est parti.

Je jure en ouvrant les yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ? C'est inhumain. Il s'est passé quelque chose… quelque chose de grave… d'important… et il pleuvait à ce moment là. Mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus… Je regarde la pluie à travers la fenêtre. Ca me rend triste. Ce devait être quelque chose de mauvais. Alors… c'est peut-être mieux que je ne m'en rappelle pas…

- Bonjour.

Je me tourne vers la porte. Le docteur Victoria entre avec un sourire. Ses lunettes noires sont sur le bout de son nez, prêtes à tomber. Il s'avance vers moi et s'assoit sur le bord du lit, comme la femme aux yeux bleus plus tôt. Il tient dans ses mains un dossier.

- J'ai les résultats de tes tests, dit-il.  
- Alors ? Alors ?  
- Du calme. Tu n'as rien de grave. Comme je le pensais, une partie de ton cerveau a été privée d'oxygène pendant un certain temps. Pas assez, heureusement, pour que tu perdes tes facultés mentales. Seulement, l'endroit contenant toutes les informations de ton passé a été touché.  
- Je m'en suis rendu compte… mais pourtant je me rappelle de beaucoup de choses ! Je sais parler, compter, réfléchir. Je me souviens de la manière de se servir de couvert, d'allumer la lumière, de lire, d'écrire,… tout ce genre de chose !  
- C'est normal. Si tu veux, notre cerveau trie les informations qu'il enregistre. On peut dire qu'il met dans un tiroir les choses pratiques, comme écrire, lire, dans un autre ce qui a trait à l'identité, aux personnes rencontrées. Un autre tiroir sert aux évènements importants qui te sont arrivés, etc…  
- Alors… je n'ai pas tout perdu…  
- Non. Et ce n'est pas définitif, rassure-toi. Il te faut juste un peu de temps. Tu finiras par te souvenir de tout.  
- Quand ?  
- Ca, je ne peux pas le savoir.

Je ne sais pas si je suis rassuré ou horrifié… je n'ai pas tout perdu. Je possède encore des informations de mon passé… mais… je ne sais toujours pas qui je suis… ni ce qui s'est produit depuis ma naissance… qui sont mes amis… mes parents… Victoria semble se rendre compte de mon malaise. Il pose une main sur mon épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais tu retrouveras la mémoire. En attendant, nous allons te garder. Ta blessure est presque guérie mais il vaut mieux que tu te reposes encore un peu. Nous allons faire des recherches. Je suis certain que ta famille doit tout chambouler pour te retrouver.  
- Oui… sans doute…

Victoria me sourit et se lève.

- Je pense que tu peux te déplacer dans l'hôpital maintenant, dit-il. Mais n'y vas pas trop fort. Il y a une salle d'ordinateurs si tu veux chercher des informations. N'hésite pas à demander à y être conduit.  
- Merci.  
- Oh et une dernière chose. Tu ne te souviens pas de ton nom, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me mords la langue.

- Non…  
- Et bien, en attendant qu'on le retrouve, comment allons-nous t'appeler ?

Alors ça… c'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle j'aurais pensé. Mais ce n'est pas si faux… ils ont besoin d'un nom pour leurs fichiers. Pour m'appeler…

- Je ne sais pas… comme vous voulez, dis-je en hésitant un peu.

Victoria réfléchit un instant. Puis il se décida.

- Munnin, dit-il.  
- Munnin ?

Je fais la moue. Ca ne me semble pas être proche de mon véritable nom.

- C'est le nom d'un des corbeaux d'Odin dans la mythologique nordique, explique le docteur. Hugin qui est la pensée, et Munnin qui est la mémoire.

Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre. M'appeler Mémoire… c'est un peu… de mauvais goût pour un amnésique, non ?

- Evidement, si tu veux un autre nom, tu peux choisir celui que tu veux, reprend Victoria.  
- Munnin ira, dis-je en me demandant si je ne vais pas le regretter plus tard.  
- Très bien. Je passerai te voir demain. Repose-toi bien Munnin.  
- Merci…

Il sourit et sort. Je me laisse tomber en arrière, le dos contre les oreillers. Munnin… je m'appelle comme ça, pour le moment. J'ai un nom… même si je trouve sa signification un peu mauvaise, je suis plutôt… content. Avoir un nom, c'est un peu avoir une identité. Ca fait mal de ne pas en avoir. Je regarde le plafond gris. Quel est mon véritable nom ? Je me le demande… quelles sont mes origines ? Pas asiatiques, ça c'est sûr. Je n'ai pas les yeux bridés, ma peau n'est pas jaune.

Je ne sais pas. Si seulement je pouvais me rappeler… mais je ne peux qu'attendre. Victoria ne l'a pas dit mais je sais qu'il n'y a aucun médicament qui pourrait m'aider à me souvenir. Seul le temps… et ce que je verrais. J'entends des bruits de pas et jette un coup d'œil vers la porte. L'infirmière aux yeux verts, qui, son badge me l'a appris, s'appelle Betty, entre.

- Tu as de la visite, dit-elle.

Je dois avoir un air incrédule et comique. Elle rit doucement. Qui ? Qui peut bien venir me voir ? Betty s'écarte et un couple entre dans la chambre. Des personnes plus ou moins âgées. Je dirais… la cinquantaine. Une femme aux cheveux noirs/gris et longs attachés en queue de cheval avec des yeux marrons. Un homme presque chauve, avec des yeux gris/bleus. Ils s'avancent et s'assoient sur les deux chaises que Betty a amenées.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire… je ne les connais pas. Aucun tiltage dans ma tête. La femme sourit.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.  
- Heu… bonjour… réponds-je.  
- Je m'appelle Mary Lou **/ 1 /** , et voici mon mari Peter Lou.  
- Enchanté, fait l'homme.  
- Moi aussi…  
- C'est nous qui vous avons trouvé, précise Mary.

Je me rappelle ce qu'on m'a dit. J'ai été trouvé dans le canal par un couple de promeneurs. Ce sont eux.

- Je vous remercie, dis-je. Je suppose que sans vous je ne serais pas là…  
- C'est naturel, affirme Peter. Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Je… je vais bien… mis à part quelques problèmes de mémoire.  
- Après le choc, c'est normal, dit Mary.

Ils me regardent. Je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas présenté. C'est plutôt impoli. Mais c'est difficile quand on ne sait pas qui on est…

- Je suis navré mais je ne peux pas vous dire mon nom… dis-je. Je ne le connais pas…  
- Oh…

Ils baissent la tête, un peu gênés. Flûte, je les ai mis mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas mon intention. J'essaye de rattraper le coup.

- Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Munnin, dis-je. C'est mon… nom provisoire.  
- J'espère que vous vous souviendrez vite de votre passé Munnin, fait Peter.  
- Oui, moi aussi…  
- Merci.

Je n'ose pas leur demander pourquoi ils sont venus me voir. Déjà ça serait impoli. Et puis, je devine que c'est pour avoir de mes nouvelles. C'est sympa. Mary pose une main sur la mienne.

- Nous vous soutenons, dit-elle. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit que nous pouvons vous apporter ou faire, demandez-nous.

Je me sens étrange. Reconnaissant. Ces gens sont aimables… ils m'ont sauvé… et me proposent leur aide alors que je ne les connais même pas. Je hoche la tête.

- Merci beaucoup, dis-je. Je n'oublierai pas ce que vous avez dit.  
- Si vous avez un peu de temps, nous pourrions discuter un peu, non ? propose Peter.  
- Heu… vous n'avez pas de travail ?  
- Nous sommes dimanche.  
- Oh… et bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas de perdre votre temps avec un amnésique…  
- Du tout.

J'apprends alors qui ils sont. Peter s'occupe d'une petite épicerie. Ils s'en sortent plutôt bien. Mary aide à sa manière : ancienne secrétaire pour une entreprise disparue, elle tient les comptes et s'occupe de la paperasse. Mariés depuis des années, ils vivent à l'étage de leur magasin, au centre ville. Je les écoute. Je me sens bien. Ils sont sympathiques. Et ils m'aident à remplir le vide qui est en moi. Ils m'aident à apprendre des choses nouvelles qui, même si elles ne remplaceront pas mon passé oublié, me permettent d'avoir des bases.

- Si vous ne savez pas où aller une fois guéri, vous pouvez venir chez nous, propose alors Mary. Nous serions ravis d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Ils n'ont pas d'enfants. Je suppose qu'ils seraient heureux d'en avoir un. Même si c'est un adolescent amnésique. Mais je sens que c'est sincère. Ce n'est pas pour leur intérêt qu'ils me proposent ça. Je leur souris.

- Je vous remercie de tout cœur, dis-je. Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger… et puis, peut-être que mes proches m'auront retrouvé d'ici ma complète guérison.  
- Espérons-le, fait Peter. Cela dit, si ce n'est pas le cas, ne nous oubliez pas.  
- Aucun risque ! J'ai déjà oublié trop de choses, je n'en laisserai pas filer une de plus ! Mais par pitié, arrêtez de me vouvoyer maintenant ! Ca me vieillit terriblement !

Nous rions. Je me sens vraiment bien. C'est un peu comme une famille. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je puisse me sentir si à l'aise avec de parfaits inconnus.

- Les visites du matin sont terminées, annonce Betty en entrant avec un plateau.  
- Nous allons te laisser Munnin, dit Peter en se levant. Nous reviendrons demain voir comment tu vas.  
- Merci beaucoup Peter, réponds-je avec un sourire.  
- A plus tard ! Repose-toi bien surtout !  
- Oui Mary.

Ils sourient et sortent. Betty pose le plateau sur mes genoux et me regarde avec un sourire.

- Oui ? demande-je.  
- Je trouve que tu vas vite mieux.  
- C'est une mauvaise chose ?  
- Non, au contraire. Ces gens ont l'air très sympathiques. Tu as de la chance d'avoir été trouvé par eux.  
- Oui, je le crois aussi.  
- Bon appétit, Raven.  
- Serait-ce une manière indirecte de se moquer de moi ?  
- Non voyons. Jamais je n'oserai me moquer d'un malade.  
- Dans deux secondes, le Corbeau va faire voler son assiette à travers la pièce.

Betty éclate de rire en même temps que moi, me tire la langue et sort avant que je ne puisse attraper mon plat. J'avale ce dernier en quelques coups de fourchettes. Je me sens vraiment bien. Ma bonne humeur grimpe en flèche. C'est une bonne chose. Maintenant, si je ne me souviens toujours pas de mon passé, si je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ma famille ou mes amis, je sais où aller. Je ne suis plus complètement seul.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ooka : Et voilà ! Content Duo ? Tu n'as pas beaucoup angstisé sur ce chapitre !  
Duo : C'est parce que tu n'as pas mangé de biscuits au chocolat pendant son écriture.  
Ooka : Rho mais ils sont rien fait mes biscuits ! Laisse les tranquille !  
Duo : Tu dois être malade pour m'avoir fait être content.  
Ooka : Tu veux que je réécrive ce chapitre en te faisant te suicider ?  
Duo : …  
Ooka : C'est bien ce que je croyais. Bon maintenant, chapitre 03 à nous deux !

**/ 1 /** Ooka : Où "comment l'auteuse a la flemme de chercher un nom et prend celui de la chanson qu'elle écoute à ce moment là à savoir Mary Lou de Sonata Arctica". Par contre j'ai cherché pour Peter ! Si si !

Petite note à part : Bien, et un autre chapitre de corriger ! Suivant ! Avec un peu de chance (ou de malchance) j'en mettrai tout plein d'un coup ! Tiens au fait maintenant j'ai fini le chapitre 15 et bien commencé le 16 qui, je crois, sera le dernier de la fanfic ! Cela dit je promets rien... j'ai tendance à allonger mes fanfics que c'est allarmant... voilà si vous avez des commentaires... reviews merci !


	4. 03 : Visage brûlé

Série :  
Ooka : C'est Wundam Ging, non ?  
Duo : J'crois pas.  
Ooka : Wung Gindam ?  
Duo : Essaye encore.  
Ooka : Prout ?  
Duo : Ca doit être ça.

Auteur :  
Ooka : Non, on a pas changé en cours de route !  
Duo : Ca aurait été trop beau.  
Ooka : Tu préfères que j'arrête d'écrire cette fanfic et que donc ça se finit pas bien pour toi ?  
Duo : …

Genre :  
Ooka : POV de dudu.  
Duo : Angst.  
Ooka : OOC, à vous de voir.  
Duo : Angst.  
Ooka : Quoi d'autre ?  
Duo : Angst.  
Ooka : Je crois qu'Heero lui a refilé sa sale habitude…  
Duo : ANGST !  
Ooka : Oui, oui, c'est bon, ya un peu d'angst, on a compris.

Disclaimers :  
Ooka : Le gamin est à moi !  
Duo : Ou ce qu'il en reste…  
Ooka : C'est mieux que rien.

Petit blabla :  
Ooka : Faudra que je me relise avant de publier cette fanfic. Doit y avoir plein de fautes partout !  
Duo : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
Ooka : Bin j'ai écrit trois chapitres d'un coup et je suis bien partie pour écrire le quatrième. Donc je vais faire plein de fautes, vu que j'écris tout ça sans m'arrêter !  
Quatre : C'est vrai que ça s'est vu pour « Sanka »…  
Ooka : Prout.

Chapitre 03 : Visage brûlé.

La journée s'est encore passée calmement. Rien de spécial à faire… J'aurais bien été jeter un coup d'œil aux ordinateurs dont m'a parlé Victoria mais j'ai eu la flemme… L'après-midi a été consacré à jouer avec ma natte. Quelque chose que je devais faire souvent, avant. Et, en même temps, j'ai réfléchi. Beaucoup. En regardant la pluie tomber dehors. Ca n'a pas arrêté. J'ai essayé de me souvenir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, quand il pleuvait ? Un accident ?

Je ne sais pas. C'était quelque chose d'important. De triste, aussi. Mais après… J'ai aussi essayé de savoir quel lien j'ai avec les gundams et Oz. Je n'ai pas réussi à en apprendre plus. J'ai regardé la télé, bien sûr, mais un dimanche après-midi… on ne peut pas s'attendre à voir quelque chose d'intéressant. J'attends les informations du soir tout en engloutissant mon repas.

Betty a remporté le plateau. J'allume la télé. C'est pratique, ces lits d'hôpital. On a tout à portée de main.

- … s'est échappé du zoo, fait le commentateur.

Une histoire pas intéressante. D'après le reportage, un singe s'est fait la malle. J'espère qu'il va réussir à fausser compagnie à ses poursuivants. J'attends patiemment que quelque chose qu'un peu plus passionnant vienne. Et puis, alors que je commence à m'endormirça arrive.

- Il ne fait plus aucun doute que les responsables du terrible attentat qui a ravagé il y a deux jours un immeuble sont les pilotes de gundams. Aujourd'hui, Oz a jugé indispensable d'envoyer des unités pour protéger la ville et enquêter. Il est possible, en effet, que les terroristes soient toujours ici.

Je fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose ne va pas. Ca ne me plait pas. Je me redresse et cale mon dos contre le mur, attentif.

- Son excellence Treize Kushrenada est venue en personne afin de prendre les dispositions nécessaires à notre sécurité, continue le commentateur.

Treize Kushrenada ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Son excellence ? Qui est-ce ?

- … commandant en chef de l'organisation Oz. Il nous est impossible pour l'heure de lui demander des détails mais, dès qu'il sera en mesure de nous accorder un peu de temps, nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour connaître les résultats de l'enquête et les décisions prises.

Le commandant en chef d'Oz ? J'ai dû entendre son nom à la télé… pourtant, il me semble que ce nom m'est, comme pour « Oz » et « gundams », plus familier que si je l'avais juste retenu après un reportage. Je regarde la télé, songeur. Ils sont passés à une histoire d'abattoirs inégaux. Je coupe. Je crois que je vais aller chercher quelques informations sur les ordinateurs de l'hôpital.

Je sonne et Betty arrive quelques minutes plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Munnin ?

C'est fou comme je me suis vite habitué à ce prénom. En fin de compte, il n'est pas si méchant que ça. Betty a passé la journée à m'appeler ainsi, sans doute pour m'aider à l'accepter. Elle a bien réussi.

- Doc Victoria m'a parlé d'une salle informatique ici, dis-je. Tu pourrais me la montrer ?  
- Désolé Munnin, c'est trop tard maintenant. Demain matin si tu veux.  
- Tant pis… elle est où ?  
- Tu veux y aller en douce ?

Elle a un petit sourire. Je hausse les épaules.

- Non, bien sûr que non, dis-je. Je veux juste savoir. Comme ça, je n'aurai pas à te déranger demain matin.  
- Tu peux toujours essayer d'y aller cette nuit, ça ne servira à rien, la salle est verrouillée, les ordinateurs aussi.  
- Tu peux me dire où elle se trouve alors ?

Betty rit et me décrit la salle, ainsi que les couloirs à emprunter. Elle est à cet étage. Pas besoin d'utiliser les ascenseurs. Tant mieux. Je la remercie et elle repart. J'attends un peu. La nuit tombe. J'attends, j'attends. Et puis, une fois certain que la voie est libre, je sors de mon lit. Je ne peux pas attendre demain. Je veux aller chercher ces infos. Et puis… j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu. Fouiner dans l'hôpital sans me faire prendre. Un jeu de gamin, je sais.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et jette un coup d'œil dehors. Personne. Le couloir est désert. Il est un peu éclairé mais pas beaucoup. Je sors. Le carrelage est froid. Mes pieds nus n'aiment pas ça. Bah, tant pis. Je suis l'itinéraire que m'a indiqué Betty. Je ne croise pas un chat. En quelques minutes je suis devant la porte de la salle. Fermée, comme me l'avait dit l'infirmière. J'observe la serrure. Elle a l'air solide. Je pourrai attendre demain après tout…

Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour quand j'entends soudain des bruits. Je m'immobilise et tends l'oreille. On dirait quelqu'un qui pleure. Un enfant. Des gémissements étouffés. Je me penche vers la serrure de la porte. On dirait que ça vient de l'intérieur… ? Quelqu'un qu'on aurait enfermé sans faire exprès ? Ca serait bête. Je devrais aller chercher un médecin ou un employé pour ouvrir la salle.

Oui. Je devrais faire ça. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je passe une main dans ma natte et en retire une épingle à cheveux que j'introduis dans la serrure. Je la trifouille avec patience et soin. Je reste là, pendant quelques minutes. Et puis il y a un déclic et la porte s'ouvre. Je me demande comment j'ai fait ça. C'était presque naturel. Un don que j'avais avant ? C'est possible ? Pourquoi pas… est-ce que j'étais un voleur ? Ca m'étonnerait. Bah, peu importe. Pour le moment, il faut aller voir qui pleure.

Je remets en place mon épingle et entre. La salle est grande. Je cherche de la main un interrupteur. Ah, je crois que je l'ai. Je vais appuyer mais soudain un cri me pétrifie. Un cri de désespoir. Et celui qui l'a poussé est tout près. J'attends un peu, en essayant de ne pas respirer bruyamment. Des gémissements. Des pleurs. Pas d'autres cris. Je soupire un peu. J'appuis sur l'interrupteur. Mes yeux clignent sous la lumière soudaine, puis s'habituent.

Il y a plusieurs longues tables disposées parallèlement. Dessus, des ordinateurs bien alignés, avec des tabourets en face. Je m'avance vers le bout d'une rangée. On dirait des étalages de magasins. Je cherche où se trouve celui qui pleurait. Je n'entends plus de bruits. Et puis, à nouveau, des gémissements. Je m'arrête devant l'extrémité d'une table. Je regarde un peu partout et finalement j'aperçois la source des pleurs.

Un petit garçon, dans un pyjama bleu de l'hôpital, comme le mien, est debout entre deux rangées. Il tient sa tête dans les mains. Je souris un peu. Il a dû se faire enfermer. Je m'avance vers lui et me penche un peu.

- Hé, ça va petit ? dis-je. Qu'est-ce qui ne…

J'étouffe un début de cri et fais un bond en arrière. Le gamin a relevé la tête vers moi. Sa figure est à moitié brûlée. On dirait même qu'il y a un bout de chair, qui devait être une joue, pendant dans le vide. Je me sens mal… Et le gosse me regarde. Une orbite vide et un œil complètement blanc me regardent, en fait. Je vais vomir… Ca doit être un cauchemar.

- Ils m'ont laissé ! braille le gamin.

Sa voix est bien trop aigue ! Ca me fait mal aux oreilles. Et encore, ce n'est pas fini ! Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, elle devient de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus stridente. Il va briser les vitres !

- Ils m'ont laissé ! Je les déteste ! Ils m'ont laissé, ils m'ont laissé, ils m'ont laissé !

Je me bouche les oreilles et essaye de lui parler.

- Du calme petit, c'est bon, je t'ai trouvé, on va aller leur dire qu'ils t'ont oublié ici et…  
- IIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiils m'ont laiIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIssé ! braille le gamin.

C'est inhumain ! Comment peut-il gueuler comme ça sans briser les vitres ? Je fais quelques pas en arrière. Pourquoi personne ne vient ? Ses cris devraient réveiller tout l'hôpital ! Il continue à hurler. Les mots finissent par se mélanger et ce n'est plus qu'une longue plainte qu'il pousse. Qu'il se taise ! Ca me vrille le cerveau !

- TA GUEULE ! hurle-je à mon tour.

Qu'il la ferme ! Mais non, il continue. Je ferme les yeux et m'agrippe les oreilles, mais rien à faire. Ca me tue ! Et puis, soudain, des mains attrapent les miennes.

- Munnin, qu'est-ce que tu as ? fait une voix.

J'ouvre les yeux. C'est Betty. Elle me regarde avec un air inquiet et colérique à la fois. Je me rends compte alors qu'il n'y a plus de hurlements. Seulement un profond silence. Je soupire. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse faire autant de bien.

- Excuse-moi, dis-je. C'est ce gamin… il gueulait tellement fort !

Betty me regarde bizarrement.

- De qui tu parles ? demande-t-elle.  
- Je connais pas son nom, je l'ai jamais vu, réponds-je. Tu devrais le reconnaître, il est là.

Je tends un doigt vers l'endroit où se tenait le gosse mais je me rends compte qu'il n'est plus là. Il a dû se faire la malle en voyant Betty arriver.

- Il est parti, dis-je. Il a dû retourner dans sa chambre quand tu es venue.  
- Sûrement… viens te coucher. Tu dois être fatigué.  
- Non, ça va…

Elle n'a plus l'air fâché. Elle ne me demande même pas comment je suis entré alors que c'était verrouillé. Elle me regarde avec un air inquiet. Bizarre aussi. Un doute m'agrippe. Et si…

- Tu l'as entendu, non ? dis-je en la suivant dans les couloirs. Le gamin. Il gueulait comme pas possible.  
- Je t'ai entendu hurler « Ta gueule », répond Betty. C'est tout.  
- … mais…  
- Tu es fatigué. On en reparlera demain si tu veux, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je n'insiste pas. Mais… elle ne l'a pas entendu ? Ca me paraît bizarre. Il gueulait tellement fort ! Il faut être sourd pour ne pas l'avoir entendu. Et sa figure à moitié mutilée… berk. Je me laisse reconduire dans ma chambre par Betty et me glisse sous mes draps. Elle éteint la lumière et sort. Moi, je regarde le plafond noir dans le noir. Est-ce que la femme aux yeux bleus va venir me voir, encore ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas que je puisse rester éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne.

Je sombre bien vite dans le sommeil. J'ai encore mal au crâne. Quel hurlement… Tandis que je m'endors tranquillement, je sens une main fraîche se poser sur mon front. Je souris. Elle est là, je le sais. Je peux être serein.

¤¤¤¤

Comme toujours, j'ouvre les yeux sur le plafond gris. Ca devient lassant. Je me lève et m'étire, assis sur mon lit, face à la fenêtre. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon ventre. La blessure est presque complètement guérie. Il n'y a plus qu'une cicatrice en diagonale. Je n'ai plus mal. Une bonne nouvelle. Je ne vais plus tarder à sortir de l'hôpital. Je regarde la pelouse, dehors. Elle est inondée de soleil. Une belle journée en perspective.

- Bonjour Raven, fait Betty dans mon dos.  
- Salut, Bébête, réponds-je du tac au tac.  
- Redis ça pour voir !  
- Bébêêêêteu !  
- Tu mériterais que je t'envoie ton plateau dans la figure.  
- Je suis un grand malade. Tu n'as pas le droit.  
- Je vais le prendre !  
- Gnagnagna !

Je m'assoie pour manger. Betty me regarde encore un peu bizarrement.

- Ca va mieux ? demande-t-elle.  
- Oui, merci, réponds-je en engloutissant un croissant.  
- Comment tu as fait pour forcer la serrure de la salle informatique ?  
- Avec une épingle à cheveux, avoue-je. Je devais avoir un don, avant. Mais ne te fâche pas. Si je suis entré, c'est seulement parce que j'ai entendu le gosse pleurer.  
- Quel gosse Munnin ?  
- Le gamin qui était enfermé dans la salle. Il a dû sortir en douce quand tu es entré.  
- Possible… mais tu as dit qu'il avait crié, non ?  
- Oui.  
- Je n'ai rien entendu.  
- Pourtant, c'était pas rien !

Betty me regarde bizarrement. Trop bizarrement. Quelque chose cloche. Je décide de faire comme si je m'étais trompé.

- J'ai peut-être rêvé remarque, dis-je en haussant les épaules. J'ai pû imaginer qu'il hurlait juste parce que j'ai eu peur de ses blessures.  
- Des blessures ?  
- La moitié du visage brûlée. Pas beau à voir.

Betty ne dit rien. Elle a l'air préoccupée. Finalement elle hausse les épaules.

- Je te laisse, je vais m'occuper des autres.  
- Ok, bon courage.  
- Merci.

Et elle sort. Moi, je ne suis pas à l'aise. Je n'aime pas du tout son expression… est-ce que j'ai vu quelque chose d'anormal ? Est-ce que c'est ma mémoire qui me fait avoir des visions ? Je demanderai à Victoria. D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup…

- Bonjour Munnin ! Comment vas-tu ?

Le docteur entre avec un sourire. Je le lui rends.

- Ca va, merci, et vous ?  
- Très bien. Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil à ta blessure.

Je le laisse faire. Il a l'air content et passe un doigt sur ma cicatrice, ce qui me chatouille.

- C'est très bien tout ça, dit-il. Tu guéris à une vitesse incroyable. C'est vraiment bien.  
- Quand est-ce que je peux sortir alors ? demande-je.  
- Oh dès aujourd'hui. Mais nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé…  
- Ce n'est pas grave ! Enfin je veux dire… on m'a proposé de l'aide. Je sais où aller. Je vais pouvoir me débrouiller pour retrouver la mémoire, ainsi que ma famille.  
- Vraiment ? Et bien, tu m'en vois ravi. Où comptes-tu aller ?  
-Vous connaissez Peter et Mary Lou ?  
- Oui, ce sont les gens qui t'ont trouvé.  
- Ils m'ont proposé de me recueillir pour le moment. Je vais faire moi-même des recherches et j'en profiterai pour les aider comme je pourrai afin de les remercier.  
- C'est une bonne idée. Ce sont des gens très sympathiques et sérieux. Très bien, tu comptes partir quand ?  
- Heu… je ne sais pas… le plus tôt possible ? Ils m'ont dit qu'ils revenaient me voir ce matin. J'en parlerai avec eux.  
- Très bien. Je n'ai aucune objection à formuler Munnin. Juste un petit détail : reste en contact avec l'hôpital. Nous aimerions avoir de tes nouvelles et, une fois que tu auras retrouvé ta famille, il faudra remplir quelques papiers.  
- Oui, je comprends. Comptez sur moi !

Victoria rit et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Il aura été sympa avec moi, lui aussi. Ca me fait plaisir.

- Je repasserai un peu plus tard, disons en début d'après-midi. Si, d'ici là, tu t'es mis d'accord avec les Lou, tu pourras partir à ce moment.  
- Merci beaucoup !

Il me sourit et ouvre la porte pour sortir. Mais il attend un peu, laissant le passage à un brancard qui doit prendre de laplace dans le couloir. Je regarde les infirmiers tirer la grosse masse noire. Quelqu'un est mort, apparemment. Et puis mon cœur rate un battement. Je ne l'ai aperçu qu'un bref instant, mais… non, c'est impossible. Je me lève et sors avec le docteur. Je me plante au milieu du couloir. Incapable de bouger.

Plus loin, je vois s'éloigner le brancard. Victoria soupire.

- C'était un gentil garçon, dit-il. Il a été pris dans l'explosion de l'attentat d'il y a quelques jours. C'est regrettable. Nous n'avons pas pû faire grand-chose. Il est mort hier après-midi.

Je hoche la tête et il s'éloigne, retournant à ses autres patients. Moi, je suis toujours incapable de bouger. Le brancard disparaît dans un ascenseur au bout du couloir. Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas rêvé. Le « gentil garçon » qui était allongé là, mort et bien mort, a la moitié du visage brûlée, avec un bout de chair, qui devait être une joue, pendant sur le côté…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ooka : Tadam ! J'écris beaucoup aujourd'hui moi !  
Duo : Pas pour mon plus grand plaisir…  
Ooka : Mais arrête de râler ! Là, t'as rien pris !  
Duo : Je passe pour un fou.  
Ooka : Mais non ! Tu vas sortir de l'hosto en plus ! Tu pourrais me dire merci !  
Quatre : Tu le fais sortir de l'hôpital pour l'emmener dans un plus grand pétrin encore…  
Ooka : T'as lu mes idées ?  
Quatre : … heu… un tout petit peu…  
Ooka : Omae o korosu.  
Duo : Quoi quoi quoi ? Un plus grand pétrin encore ? Quatre ! Dis-moi ce qui va m'arriver !  
Quatre : Heu…  
Ooka : Une dernière volonté Quat'chan ?  
Quatre : … si je pouvais rester en vie…  
Ooka : Dernière volonté refusée.

Petite note à part : Bien ! Deux chapitres de corrigés aujourd'hui ! Et maintenant... je retourne au 16 ! Je vais peut-être le finir now... j'aimerai bien ! Si vous aimez bien ma petite fanfic toute pourrie... reviews :p


	5. 04 : Nouvelle vie

Série :  
Ooka : La petite maison dans la ville.  
Peter : C'est une boutique.  
Ooka : Maison, boutique… pareil !

Auteur :  
Ooka : Toujours moi ! Comment ? Qui a crié « Oh non pitié pas encore elle » ?  
Duo : Moi, sûrement.

Genre :  
Duo : Mon POV, hé oui.  
Ooka : OOC ?  
Duo : En fait, c'est pas du OOC vu que j'ai perdu la mémoire…  
Ooka : Niak ! Angst ?  
Duo : Oui !  
Ooka : Pas beaucoup je trouve. Un peu de torturage mental avec des trucs pas normaux, mais sinon…  
Duo : Angst !

Disclaimers :  
Ooka : Dudu est devenu Munnin… Munnin est à moi… donc…  
Duo : Cette logique n'est pas acceptable.  
Ooka : Pourtant c'est logique !  
Duo : Tu m'auras pas comme ça.  
Ooka : Je ne renoncerai pas ! Et sinon évidement Mary et Peter Lou sont à moi. Je les aime bien ces deux là moi !  
Duo : Moi aussi !  
Ooka : On se demandera pas pourquoi.

Petit blabla :  
Ooka : Et voilà ! Maintenant je trouve le titre du chapitre et MANGER !  
Duo : Je vais en profiter pour fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé, comme ça elle pourra pas revenir sur le pc !  
Ooka : T'as dit quoi dudullechéri ? _¤regard Shinigami¤  
_Duo : Rien, rien _¤note : plan annulé ; la porte résisterait pas à la colère Shinigamienne d'Ooka¤_

Chapitre 04 : Nouvelle vie.

Je retourne dans ma chambre sans rien dire. Soudain, ma joie de partir s'est envolée. Je m'assis sur mon lit et regarde la fenêtre. Ce gamin… je suis sûr que c'est celui que j'ai vu cette nuit… mais… il est mort… hier après-midi… c'est pas possible. J'ai dû rêver. Ou alors Victoria m'a menti… Non, il n'a aucune raison de faire ça. Une hallucination… sans doute. Il fait si beau dehors… je ne vais pas me gâcher la journée à cause d'un mauvais rêve.

Des bruits de pas. Je me retourne. C'est Peter Lou. Je lui souris.

- Bonjour Peter ! Comment ça va ? fais-je joyeusement.  
- Très bien Munnin, me répond-t-il avec un sourire. Mary est restée pour tenir l'épicerie. Elle t'envoie le bonjour.  
- C'est gentil. Dites, j'ai un service à vous demander…  
- Oui ?

Je lui fais face tandis qu'il s'assoit sur la chaise des visites.

- Voilà… vous m'avez dit hier que si je voulais je… je pouvais venir chez vous…  
- C'est exact.  
- Et bien voilà, je… mon docteur est d'accord pour que je quitte l'hôpital cet après-midi… et… heu… si je ne dérange pas…  
- Si nous te l'avons proposé, c'est que tu ne nous gêneras pas du tout. Cela dit, j'émets une condition.  
- Oui ?  
- Arrête toi aussi de nous vouvoyer.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et j'éclate de rire.

- Très bien, c'est promis ! Alors, vous êtes d'accord ?  
- Bien sûr. Je suppose que je dois aller signer quelques paperasses ?  
- Sans doute. On va demander à Betty.

J'appelle l'infirmière qui arrive bien vite. Je lui explique l'affaire. Elle sourit, ravie elle aussi, et emmène Peter avec elle pour régler ces histoires administratives. Je me lève et me poste devant la fenêtre. Quitter l'hôpital… c'est étrange comme ça me fait du bien de penser à ça. Je vais pouvoir rechercher ma famille, mes connaissances. Je vais pouvoir aider les Lou aussi. Je leur dois bien quelques services. Je vais pouvoir chercher mon passé.

Betty revient, seule. Elle me sourit.

- Mr Lou revient cet après-midi pour te chercher, dit-elle. Toutes les histoires de paperasses sont réglées. Je lui ai donné l'adresse de notre service de l'hôpital et tout ce qu'il faut. Jusqu'à ce que ta famille te retrouve, il sera ton tuteur.  
- Merci Betty, réponds-je. Ca aura été sympa, ces quelques jours ici.  
- En effet. Je vais m'occuper des autres maintenant ! Profite bien de tes dernières heures ici.  
- Compte sur moi !

Elle ressort. Et moi, j'ai du mal à rester immobile plus d'une seconde. Sortir d'ici… enfin ! Je ne suis resté que quelques jours mais c'est déjà trop. Je dois encore attendre un peu. Allez, courage ! Tiens, je vais regarder la télé. Je l'allume en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Des émissions banales. Pas intéressant. Mais je fixe quand même l'écran. Rien d'autre à faire alors… Le temps passe rapidement. Et j'arrive aux infos de 13h. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite l'histoire d'un canari savant tout en mangeant le repas apporté par Betty.

Et puis on arrive enfin au sujet qui m'intéresse.

- Les pilotes de gundams auraient été aperçus en ville, déclare le commentateur avec un visage grave. Son excellence Kushrenada a donc pris des mesures de sécurité. A partir de maintenant, des patrouilles d'Oz veilleront sur la population. Si vous avez des informations ou des soupçons, n'hésitez pas à leur parler !

J'aime pas ça. Des patrouilles militaires ? J'ai pas envie de voir un soldat à chaque coin de rue moi… mais bon… si ça permet d'attraper les terroristes… Je commence à croire que mon hypothèse est bonne. A chaque fois que j'entends « gundam », j'ai l'impression d'en savoir beaucoup sur le sujet. Je devais chercher à entrer en contact avec Oz pour leur transmettre ces informations quand les terroristes ont jugé bon de m'éliminer. Ca doit être ça.

Pourtant… ce scénario ne me plaît pas vraiment. Il se tient, mais… quelque chose ne va pas. Et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi, ce qui m'énerve. Enfin… tant pis. Ce n'est pas si important que ça. Pour le moment, je veux sortir de là. Après… si je me souviens de ces informations, alors je pourrai aller trouver ces soldats et leur en parler. Je verrai bien.

J'éteins la télé et me lève pour me mettre à tourner en rond. Je ne peux pas rester immobile ! Je parcours la pièce du regard. Avais-je des affaires quand je suis arrivé ici ? Sans doute. Mais où sont-elles maintenant ? Betty frappe à la porte et entre. Voilà la réponse à ma question… Elle pose sur mon lit un tas de vêtements et une petite pochette en plastique.

- Ce sont les habits que tu avais quand tu t'es fait agressé, dit-elle. En bon état. On a réussi à raccommoder la veste. Dans la pochette, ce sont les objets que tu avais sur toi.  
- Merci beaucoup Betty !  
- Pas de quoi.

Elle va sortir quand je me souviens soudain de quelque chose.

- Heu Betty ?  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai vu plusieurs fois une infirmière ici dont j'ignore le nom. Elle a des cheveux blonds très clairs, un peu longs, et des yeux bleus. Tu ne saurais pas qui c'est par hasard ?  
- Ca ne me dit rien à première vue. Je vais voir.  
- Merci.

Elle disparaît dans le couloir. J'aimerai revoir cette femme aux yeux bleus et la remercier avant de partir. En attendant le retour de Betty, je regarde mes vêtements. Une veste noire, avec un col de prêtre. Un pantalon noir. Des bottes noires. Apparemment, c'est ma couleur. Je me change. Je fais quelques pas dans ma nouvelle tenue. Je m'y sens bien. Je jette un coup d'œil à la pochette en plastique. Je l'ouvre. Il n'y a qu'un seul objet. Une croix.

Je la prends dans ma main. Je l'observe. Elle est petite et toute simple. Pas de gravure. Pas de pierres incrustées dedans. Rien. Une croix, c'est tout. Mais… je la serre soudain très fort. C'est précieux. Je le sens. Je ne me rappelle pas ce qu'elle représente pour moi mais je sais qu'elle est importante. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Peine. Douleur. Tristesse. Comme la pluie. N'ai-je donc que des souvenirs noirs ? Je vais finir par le croire…

Je rouvre les yeux et attache ma croix autour du cou. La chaîne d'argent se ferme avec un petit déclic. Bien. Et maintenant… Je relève la tête. Betty est revenu. Elle a l'air contrariée.

- Désolée Munnin, dit-elle. Mais je ne crois pas que ta blonde fasse partie du personnel. Il n'y a aucun profil qui lui corresponde.  
- Ah… c'est peut-être une chirurgienne ?  
- Ni chirurgienne, ni doctoresse, ni infirmière, ni rien du tout. Je n'en étais pas sûre mais j'ai vérifié et demandé à des amies.

Je fronce les sourcils. Alors qui est-elle ?

- Une patiente ?  
- Ca m'étonnerait.  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Il n'y a que des hommes à cet étage. Les ascenseurs sont bloqués la nuit, sauf urgence. Il faut une carte spéciale pour les activer et leur utilisation est très contrôlée.  
- Heu… une visiteuse ?  
- Je surveille les visites. Les tiennes en tout cas.

Je ne dis rien. Betty a repris son air bizarre. Je dois lui paraître fou. Je hausse les épaules.

- Un rêve alors. Je ne l'ai vue que la nuit après tout.  
- Peut-être un souvenir. Ta mère ou ta sœur ou une autreparente.  
- Possible, oui.  
- Je peux entrer ? fait la voix de Peter.  
- Oh bien sûr Mr Lou !

Il entre avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Je décide de mettre de côté l'histoire de la femme aux yeux bleus et souris à mon tour. La liberté est là !

- Je crois que tout est réglé, n'est-ce pas ? demande Peter.  
- Exact, répond Betty. Vous pouvez embarquer notre petit Munnin.  
- Petit ? Hé ho ! proteste-je.  
- Petite graine de corbeau !  
- Hé bien, il y a du monde ici, commente Victoria en entrant à son tour.

Je tire la langue à Betty et souris au docteur.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi doc ! dis-je.  
- C'est normal Munnin, répond Victoria en me serrant la main. Je vois que tu as récupéré tes affaires. Et bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance ! J'espère que tu retrouveras vite mémoire et famille.  
- Avec le nom que vous m'avez donné, ça sera sûrement le cas !  
- Mr Lou, merci pour ce que vous faites. C'est un grand geste.  
- C'est peu de choses, répond Peter.  
- Oh ne croyez pas ça. C'est très difficile parfois de trouver une famille d'accueil pour un amnésique. Allez, bon courage !

Victoria disparaît dans le couloir. Betty en profite pour me pincer la joue.

- Aïeu !  
- C'est pas beau de tirer la langue, volaille noire !  
- Pas moins que de pincer les gens, Bébête !  
- Retire ça et vite !  
- Bleubleubleubleu !

Je lui tire la langue avant de sortir en courant, riant aux éclats.

¤¤¤¤

- Ouah c'est super !  
- Ce n'est qu'une petite épicerie…  
- Moi, je trouve ça super !  
- Ravie que ça te plaise Munnin ! Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.  
- Je te suis Mary !

Souriante, elle me conduit à l'étage de la petite boutique. Le parquet est impeccablement ciré. De quoi faire de belles glissades ! Mary m'amène dans une petite pièce. Il y a un lit coincé dans un coin de la chambre. A côté, une petite fenêtre ronde en forme de lucarne. Dessous, contre le mur, une commode. Perpendiculaire à celle-ci,à droite,un bureau, la chaise présentant son dos au lit.

- C'est super !  
- Il y a mieux, mais au moins il y fait bon et tu es au sec.  
- J'aurai pas espéré mieux moi !

Je tourne sur moi-même dans la pièce, ravi. C'est comme si je retrouvais ma famille. Enfin pas vraiment mais bon, pas loin. Les Lou me donnent une vie en attendant que je retrouve l'ancienne. C'est vraiment quelque chose. Je souris à Mary.

- C'est parfait ! Merci encore mille fois !  
- Ce n'est rien. Maintenant, je pense que ce serait une bonne chose si tu allais en ville acheter quelques affaires avec Peter pendant que je m'occupe de la boutique.  
- Heu… je n'ai pas d'argent pour vous rembourser…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Nous descendons dans la boutique rejoindre Peter qui rend la monnaie à un client. Il y a de tout ici. Boîtes de conserves, saucissons, jambons, mais aussi farines, œufs, fruits et légumes. Un petit paradis.

- Je m'occupe de la boutique chéri, va donc acheter des affaires avec Munnin, dit Mary.  
- Très bien. Tu es sûre que ça ira ?  
- Mais oui. Allez, filez !

Nous sortons. Je jubile. J'ai une famille ! Une vie ! La peur du noir, de mon passé inconnu s'efface devant cette évidence. Je suis Peter qui me balade dans toutes les boutiques du centre ville. Quelques heures plus tard, je porte des sacs contenant essentiellement des vêtements. Nous bavardons tranquillement quand j'aperçois au loin un groupe de soldats. Peter les voit lui aussi et fronce les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux, tu sais, me murmure-t-il. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, tous ces soldats. C'est peut-être pour notre sécurité mais moi je trouve qu'ils en profitent. Ils prennent possession de la ville.

Je me rappelle alors que l'attentat visait une réunion ayant pour but « d'engager des démarches pacifistes envers l'organisation connue sous le nom de Oz ».

- Oz, c'est quoi exactement ? demande-je sur le même ton.  
- Une organisation qui se dit pleine de bonnes intentions, cherchant la paix dans le monde, répond Peter. Mais moi je trouve que leurs méthodes ne sont pas si pacifistes que ça.  
- La ville était en train d'engager des démarches pacifistes avec eux, non ? C'est ce qu'ils ont dit aux infos.  
- C'est surtout parce qu'on avait plus trop le choix. Soit on se plie à leur loi soit on se fait détruire.

Je me tais. Ce que dit Peter m'apprend beaucoup de choses. Ils n'en parlent pas de ça aux infos.

- Cependant, il vaut mieux ne pas dire ce genre de choses, ajoute Peter. Viens, rentrons. Je n'aime pas être dans le même quartier qu'eux.  
- Ok.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la boutique quand une voix nous interpelle.

- Hé, vous là ! Le gamin et le papy !

Nous nous retournons, surpris. Deux soldats se détachent du groupe qui s'est rapproché.

- Papiers, s'il vous plait, demande l'un d'eux en arrivant à notre hauteur.  
- Certainement, répond Peter en sortant son portefeuille.

Moi, je baisse les yeux. Je suis mal à l'aise. Enervé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça. L'autre soldat me fixe, je le sens.

- Mr Lou Peter, lit le premier homme. Et c'est votre neveu ?  
- Mon pupille, rectifie Peter. Je l'ai recueilli il y a peu.  
- Ses papiers ?  
- Nous n'en avons pas encore. Il sort à peine de l'hôpital. Il est amnésique. Vous trouverez son dossier sous le nom de Munnin.  
- Oh je vois. Vous devez aller lui faire faire une carte d'identité provisoire le plus tôt possible.  
- Nous comptions y aller demain matin à la première heure.  
- Très bien. Vous n'avez rien aperçu de suspect ?  
- Non.  
- Bonne soirée alors.

J'attends que le bruit de leurs pas se soit évanoui pour relever la tête. Je suis sûr que le deuxième soldat n'a pas arrêté une seule seconde de me fixer. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

- Ces soldats… grommelle Peter en rangeant ses papiers. Viens Munnin, rentrons. Ils seraient capables de t'embarquer à cause de cette histoire de paperasses.  
- Ils en ont le droit, non ? demande-je en le suivant. Je n'ai pas de papiers et rien ne prouve que ce que tu as dit soit vrai.  
- Je lui ai donné toutes les informations qu'il pouvait avoir pour aller vérifier si ce que j'ai dit est vrai ou pas. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas protesté. Il va sûrement aller enquêter tout de suite. Mais je n'ai dit que la vérité, alors il n'y a rien à craindre.

Je ne dis rien et nous rentrons. Le dîner est excellent. Je suis content de manger autre chose que du poisson et des frites. Un bon steak fait un bien fou ! Nous discutons de tout et de rien. Je propose d'aider à la boutique demain. Mary rétorque que je ferais mieux d'aller faire faire ma carte d'identité avec Peter.

- Ne donnons pas de prétextes à ces soldats pour nous embêter, dit-elle.

C'est décidé. Demain, nous irons à la mairie. En attendant, une bonne nuit de sommeil me réclame ! Une fois sous les draps, dans ma nouvelle chambre, je regarde le plafond sombre. Quelle journée ! Je suis ravi. J'ai une nouvelle famille. Une nouvelle vie. Mais je n'en oublie pas pour autant mon amnésie. Quelle blague tiens cette expression… Et puis…

Je n'oublie pas pour autant ce gamin. Mort. A moitié brûlé. Mais je l'ai bien vu dans la salle informatique, j'en suis certain. Et cette femme aux yeux bleus ? Où est-elle maintenant ? J'aurais voulu lui parler avant de partir… enfin bon… ce n'est pas si grave. Ce qui m'inquiète plus, c'est ce gosse. Une hallucination ? Possible… je ne sais pas. Ce ne doit pas être si important… je peux le chasser de mon esprit. J'ai bien réussi à oublier tout mon passé, alors ça...

Je me tourne sur le côté et ferme les yeux. Ah dormir ! Je me sens déjà partir dans le sommeil. Je m'endors vite. Et puis, j'entends à nouveau ces murmures. Volatiles, légers. Bruissements de feuilles sous le vent. Je fronce les sourcils. Est-ce que je dors déjà ? Un rêve ? On dirait que plusieurs personnes fredonnent entre elles. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent. J'essaye d'écouter mais impossible. Morphée me tire et je n'arrive pas à lui résister. Je m'endors avec les murmures.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ooka : Ouah quatre chapitres d'un coup… pfou ! En forme moi !  
Duo : Moi aussi ! Mis à part mes petits cauchemars…  
Ooka : Rabat-joie ! T'as une famille maintenant, et t'es pas content ?  
Duo : Je veux ma VRAIE famille !  
Heero : Tu nous manques pas. Tu peux rester chez les Lou.  
Duo : …  
Quatre : Ca c'était méchant Heero !  
Duo : OUAAAAAIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN !  
Ooka : Et voilà, ça chiale ! Bravo Heero !  
Heero : Hn ?  
Ooka : Bon j'ai faim moi, j'vais piquer des biscuits, na !  
Duo : NON !  
Ooka : Tu pleurais pas toi ?  
Duo : Plus maintenant. Pas de biscuits !  
Ooka : Tu sais, le prochain chapitre va partir encore plus en live, biscuits ou pas…  
Duo : … je veux plus être dans tes fanfics !

Petite note à part : Bien ! Voilà TP ! Trois chapitres d'un coup, râle pas ! Et je file corriger la suite ! Et tiens, tant que j'y suis, j'annonce que j'ai pratiquement fini d'écrire cette fanfic ! Juste à modifier un peu l'épilogue (j'avais la tête dans le cul en l'écrivant alors ça va tout pas du tout) et voilà ! Bref, j'fonce corriger la suite !


	6. 05 : Terroriste ?

Série :  
Ooka : Gundam Wing ! Cette fois, on reconnaît la série ! Enfin, un peu…  
Duo : J'aurais préféré qu'on la reconnaisse d'une autre manière que comme ça… _¤aux lecteurs¤ _Vous comprendrez en lisant les dernières pages du chapitre…  
Ooka : T'es vraiment jamais content dudu !  
Duo : C'est pas pour rien que t'es ma sœur tu sais ?  
Heero : Un point pour Duo.  
Ooka : Et mon poing dans ta tronche Heero.

Auteur :  
Ooka : Ookami ! dagga ! Shamandalie ! Yang !  
Duo : Ca fait moins essoufflé là.  
Ooka : T'as vu un peu la super technique des « !» !  
Duo : Magnifique…

Genre :  
Ooka : POV de dudu !  
Duo : Elle veut pas me laisser tranquille.  
Ooka : OOC ?  
Duo : A voir.  
Ooka : Un peu d'angst pour faire plaisir à dudu !  
Duo : Tu es trop gentille… je m'en passerais bien tu sais ?  
Ooka : Heu… quoi d'autre ? Bah à vous de voir !  
Duo : C'est à se demander pourquoi tu dis que tu définis le genre pour ensuite dire aux lecteurs de voir par eux-mêmes…  
Ooka : Je te proute mon très cher frérot.  
Duo : Frérot ?  
Ooka : T'as 15 ou 16 ans, moi j'en aurai bientôt 18, tu fais dans les 1m60, j'en fais plus de 1m71. Je crois que tu es plus petit que moi dans tous les cas, non ?  
Duo : Je vais criser…

Disclaimers :  
Ooka : Peter et Mary Lou sont à moi ! Les soldats aussi.  
Heero : Pas moi.  
Ooka : J'ai dit « les soldats », pas « le Soldat Parfait Super Méga Glaçon Que Emotions Ca Veut Dire Quoi Ca ».  
Heero : Bien.  
Ooka : Et sinon… dudulle est po à moi même si on a des liens de parenté proche…  
Duo : C'est déjà bien trop !  
Ooka : Méchant !  
Duo : Tu l'es plus que moi.  
Heero : 2 – 0 pour Duo.  
Ooka : Je t'avais pas promis mon poing dans la figure toi ?

Petit blabla :  
Ooka : Pour une fois, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je suis satisfaite de mon chapitre ! De la fin surtout !  
Duo : Un véritable exploit.  
Ooka : La fin ?  
Duo : Le fait que tu sois contente de ce que tu as écrit.

Chapitre 05 : Terroriste ?

- Munnin, debout !

Je grommelle. Pas envie de me lever. Je me roule en boule sous les draps.

- Munnin !

Prout. Je bouge pas moi.

Des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un ouvre la porte. Attrape mes draps. Tire. Je n'ai pas le temps de les reprendre. Mary me regarde en souriant.

- Allez Munnin, Peter t'attend pour aller à la mairie.  
- Gnépasenvieveuxdormir.  
- Quoi ?  
- Gnéééééééééééééééé j'arrive, une minute…  
- Le petit déjeuner est prêt, il t'attend sur la table.  
- Je suis là dans une seconde !

Elle sort en riant. Moi, je bondis du lit. Entre manger et dormir, mon choix est fait. On a beau dire que « Qui dort dîne », j'ai déjà testé, ça marche pas. Je fais quelques pas et trouve la salle à manger. Comme promis, il y a le petit déjeuner dessus. J'ai vite fait d'engloutir les tartines. Miam ! Je revis ! Je monopolise la petite salle de bain du fond et me change. J'en profite pour refaire ma natte. En descendant, j'attrape ma nouvelle casquette, noire, évidement. Je dois aller à la mairie pour ma carte d'identité provisoire. On pourrait croiser des soldats et je n'ai pas envie de me faire encore dévisager. On ne sait jamais.

Peter patiente devant la boutique. Je sors et lui souris.

- Bonjour Peter ! dis-je.  
- Bonjour Munnin. Bien dormi ?  
- Comme un chat !  
- Parfait. Tu es prêt ?  
- Oui. On peut y aller, je te suis !

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous ressortons de la mairie. Je n'ai pas de carte, évidement, il faut attendre. J'ai, en remplacement, un bout de papier gris. Ca suffira, parait-il, pour le moment. Je croise les mains derrière ma nuque en marchant, songeur. Je me demande, finalement, si c'est une bonne idée de chercher mon passé… j'ai une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle famille. Que demander de mieux ?

… non, je ne peux pas penser ça. J'ai toujours ce noir… cette peur, en moi. J'ai une identité maintenant, c'est vrai, mais… ce n'est pas vraiment la mienne… Je ne sais plus trop en fait. Je suis Munnin Lou… mais je suis aussi… ce que j'étais avant. Et puis, j'ai toujours mon ancienne famille. Mes anciens amis. Non, je ne peux pas me contenter de cette nouvelle vie.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose de précis Munnin ou tu veux qu'on rentre maintenant ? me demande Peter, m'arrachant à mes pensées.  
- Heu… comme tu veux… réponds-je en réfléchissant. On pourrait peut-être passer dans une salle informatique ou une bibliothèque ? Enfin, un endroit où je pourrais avoir accès à un ordinateur quoi.  
- Tu veux commencer les recherches ?  
- Et lire les journaux au passage. Il y a peut-être des annonces me concernant.  
- C'est une bonne idée. Viens, c'est par ici.

Je le suis. Peter connaît presque toute la ville apparemment ! En deux temps trois mouvements nous sommes à la bibliothèque. Je m'installe à une table et, après avoir ramassé tous les journaux qui traînent, je les dévore. Mais rien à mon sujet. Je ne désespère pas et continue ma recherche. Cela dit, les résultats de l'économie mondiale ne me passionnent pas… Ca m'ennuie vite.

- Il y a un ordinateur de libre là-bas, me prévient Peter. Vas-y si tu veux, je vais lire les journaux pour toi.  
- Ca te gêne pas ?  
- Pas du tout. Vas-y.  
- Merci beaucoup !

Je me lève pour me diriger vers les ordinateurs, à l'autre bout de l'immense pièce. Je passe par les rayons de livres pour faire plus court quand j'entends un mot qui attire aussitôt mon attention.

- … gundams sont à l'abri.

Je m'arrête et tends l'oreille. Deux personnes discutent doucement, pas très loin de moi. Je marche sans faire de bruit sur la moquette, me dissimulant derrière les livres, jusqu'à apercevoir deux têtes un peu plus loin, entre deux bouquins, de l'autre côté d'un étalage. Aussitôt je me baisse, faisant mine de rattacher des lacets que je n'ai pas. J'arrive à entendre ce qui se dit.

- … devons partir au plus vite. C'est trop risqué de rester plus longtemps.  
- Mais… nous ne pouvons pas le laisser là…  
- Nous ne savons même pas s'il est encore en vie.  
- Ne dis pas ça ! Il a disparu mais ce n'est pas une raison pour croire qu'il est… mort…  
- Il nous aurait déjà contactés.  
- Il a peut-être eu un problème…

Etrange. Qui sont ces personnes ? De qui parlent-elles ? Apparemment, quelqu'un qui a disparu. Et elles ont des problèmes. Avec Oz ?

- Nous devons partir.  
- Et l'abandonner…  
- S'il est toujours en vie, il trouvera le moyen de nous rejoindre.  
- Comment peux-tu le laisser là !

Pas de réponse. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avancer discrètement à quatre pattes. Je suis curieux. Très. Et ça semble important. Je devrais peut-être envisager une carrière de détective.

- Réponds-moi.  
- Ne me rends pas les choses plus difficiles, s'il te plait.

Autre silence. Un soupire.

- Désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé…  
- Partons. Ce n'est pas prudent de rester plus longtemps ici.  
- … d'accord…

Des bruits de pas. Je me relève et essaye de les suivre mais, en courant, je percute quelqu'un. Je bats des bras dans l'air et réussis à ne pas tomber.

- Excusez-moi, dis-je.  
- Ca ira, mais faites un peu plus attention à l'avenir jeune homme, me répond la femme que j'ai fait tomber.  
- Promis !

Je passe et sors des rayons mais c'est trop tard. Mes deux inconnus ont déjà disparu. De toute façon, je n'ai pas pû bien les voir alors… je n'aurais pas pû les reconnaître. Je reprends mon chemin vers les ordinateurs, songeur. Je suis certain d'avoir entendu parler de « gundams » qui sont « à l'abri ». Ces types seraient-ils des pilotes de gundams ? Ca expliquerait leur précipitation à partir d'ici. Avec leurs ennemis partout, ils ont tout à fait intérêt à se carapater de là.

Mais… ils cherchent quelqu'un. Est-ce que les gars d'Oz en auraient attrapé un ? Je n'en sais rien. Je relève la tête et évite de justesse de rentrer dans un pilier qui supporte l'étage de la bibliothèque. Je suis pas doué… Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise devant un pc libre et me connecte aussitôt sur internet. Ca, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Maintenant… par où commencer ? J'essaye quelques sites de recherches. Mais je ne trouve rien. Des sites d'annonces. Rien non plus.

Je passe la matinée là-dessus. Mais mon objectif a changé en cours de route. Ce n'est plus ma famille que je cherche. Ce sont des informations sur les gundams. Ils m'intriguent. Oz aussi. Je trouve plusieurs sites officiels relatant les derniers faits. Des batailles. Des histoires de rescapés. Et, partout, on scande que ce sont les terroristes qui sont responsables de toute cette souffrance. Mais… est-ce bien vrai ?

- Munnin, nous devons y aller, fait Peter dans mon dos.

Je sursaute et ris nerveusement en éteignant tout de suite le pc et en me levant.

- D'ac Peter, je te suis.

Nous sortons et, une fois dans la rue, Peter me murmure quelques mots.

- Ne cherche plus jamais d'informations sur les gundams ou Oz à la bibliothèque, dit-il.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est surveillé, j'en suis sûr. Ce n'est pas bon si tu montres que tu t'intéresses à ce sujet.  
- T'es pas un peu parano Peter des fois ?  
- J'ai la mauvaise manie d'être prudent, nuance.

Je rigole mais mon rire sonne faux. J'ai soudain l'impression que tout ce qui tourne autour des gundams et d'Oz est très… grave. Et, surtout, dangereux. Ce qui m'intrigue encore plus. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus. De comprendre. Et si ce sont vraiment des pilotes de gundams que j'ai entendu à la bibliothèque… ça pourrait devenir excitant.

Peter et moi rentrons à la boutique où nous attend Mary. Nous mangeons. Pendant le repas, je ne dis pas grand-chose, perdu dans mes pensées. Les gundams… Oz… je suis presque certain maintenant que j'ai un lien avec eux. Peut-être que j'ai été une victime des pilotes… peut-être pas. Je ne veux pas faire d'hypothèses sans preuves. Je crois que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Je vais faire des recherches. Essayer de savoir si j'ai eu un rôle dans ces histoires, même minime. Quelque chose me dit que je dois creuser dans cette direction. Que je suis sur une bonne piste.

On frappe à la porte. Mary hausse un sourcil.

- Nous n'attendons personne Peter, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-elle.  
- En effet, répond son mari. Peut-être un client qui a oublié quelque chose. Je vais voir.  
- Ne te dérange pas, j'y vais, interviens-je. J'ai fini de manger moi.

Avant qu'ils aient le temps de protester, je me lève et dévale les escaliers. Une fois dans la boutique, j'avance vers la porte. Il y a quatre carreaux dessus qui permettent de voir dehors. Par contre un rideau empêche les gens de loucher à l'intérieur. Je m'arrange pour ne pas être vu des visiteurs et m'approche en biais. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière le rideau. Ce sont des soldats.

Que veulent-ils ? Oh, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ma carte d'identité ? Ou de ma recherche à la bibliothèque ? Je ne veux surtout pas causer d'ennuis à Peter et Mary… Les soldats frappent à nouveau à la porte. Je sursaute. Si je n'ouvre pas, Peter descendra. Très bien… J'inspire profondément, attrape ma casquette qui était posée sur le comptoir. Je me l'enfonce bien sur les yeux et ouvre la porte.

- Désolé, on était à table, dis-je en guise d'excuse aux soldats. C'est pour quoi ?  
- Simple visite de routine, répond l'un d'eux. On peut entrer ?

Quelle question… si je réponds non, tu fais quoi mec ? J'ouvre en grand la porte et leur laisse le passage. Je les compte en même temps. Six. Six soldats. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

- C'est qui Munnin ? demande la voix de Mary à l'étage.  
- Des soldats, réponds-je en refermant la porte. Une visite de routine.  
- Je descends, fait la voix de Peter.  
- Inutile de vous déranger, coupe un des soldats. Nous avons fini.

Peter s'arrête sur les dernières marches de l'escalier, sourcils froncés.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demande-t-il.

Moi aussi j'aimerai bien le savoir. Soudain, je sens un bras qui passe devant moi et m'attrape la gorge pour me serrer en arrière. Je pousse un cri de surprise et, par réflexe, essaye de me dégager en agrippant le membre qui cherche à m'étouffer. Une main retire ma casquette qui vole au loin.

- C'est bien lui, fait le soldat qui me tient.  
- Parfait, répond celui qui semble être leur chef. Ca aura été facile finalement. Allez, on se replie.  
- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? intervient Peter. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à mon pupille ?  
- Estime-toi heureux qu'on te ne considère pas comme un complice vieillard, réplique le chef du groupe. Cacher un terroriste, c'est grave. Ton ignorance te sauve de l'exécution.  
- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. Et lâchez cet enfant. Je ne tolèrerai pas un tel comportement chez moi.  
- Oh voyez-vous ça ! Ici, c'est nous qui faisons la loi. Tu n'es pas en mesure de donner des ordres. Retourne finir de déjeuner vieillard et remercie le ciel pour ton ignorance. On y va les gars.

Le type qui me serre me plaque contre lui et recule vers la porte avec moi. J'essaye de me dégager mais rien à faire, il a une poigne de monstre ! Et j'étouffe à moitié ! Je l'entends ricaner. Il se fiche de moi en plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? J'ai rien fait ! Peter s'avance vers nous, énervé.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'agir ainsi ! tonne-t-il. Lâchez immédiatement cet enfant !  
- Tu oses nous donner des ordres ? réplique un des soldats. Alors que tu abrites chez toi un terroriste ?  
- Moi, un terroriste ? Il y a erreur sur la personne là…  
- Vous dites n'importe quoi, réplique Peter. Ce gamin n'a rien d'un terroriste. C'est un jeune qui a été agressé récemment et qui est encore en état de choc.  
- Le pauvre petit. Mêle-toi de tes affaires vieillard, à moins que tu ne veuilles avoir à débattre avec Oz ?  
- Oz ou pas, lâchez ce gamin !

Je me sens un peu vexé. Gamin, moi ? Cela dit, je commence à craindre pour Peter. Ces soldats sont armés et, vu leurs sourires, on voit qu'ils n'attendent plus qu'une provocation claire et nette pour s'amuser… Je sens plus que je ne vois le mouvement de Peter. Son bras attrapant à côté de lui le fusil posé derrière le comptoir. J'essaye de me dégager mais c'est déjà trop tard. Les coups de feu partent. Je ferme les yeux un instant, effrayé.

J'hésite à les rouvrir. J'ai peur de ce que je vais voir. Mais il le faut. Peter est appuyé sur le comptoir, une main posée sur son cœur. Du sang coule. Partout. Il regarde les soldats, souriants, avec un air de haine.

- Lâchez… le… bande de… pourritures… dit-il.  
- C'est ça, c'est ça, répond le meneur du groupe. Tiens, sale traître, une dernière pour la route.

Il tire. Dans la tête de Peter. Je hurle en me débattant. Je ne sais pas ce que je dis et je m'en fous. Le soldat qui me tient me brise presque la nuque pour me calmer. J'ai des larmes de rage dans les yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avoir tiré dessus ? Il n'avait rien fait !

- Qu'est-ce… Peter !

Mary dévale les dernières marches et va se cramponner à son mari. Des soldats échangent un sourire mauvais. Non, ils ne vont quand même pas s'en prendre à elle, aussi ? Cette fois, je craque. J'enfonce mes ongles dans le bras de l'homme qui me tient tout en mordant dedans. Je profite de sa surprise pour lui filer un coup de talon sur le pied. Il me lâche. Je me retourne et lui envoie un bon coup de genoux dans les parties. Avec ça, il va être ko un moment. Je vois alors son arme. Une mitraillette. Je ne me pose pas de question. Je la lui prends.

J'entends quelques cris de surprise mais je m'en fiche. Je relève le cran de sécurité en me demandant distraitement où j'ai appris à faire ça, et je vais aussitôt me poster à côté de Mary. Elle pleure. Moi aussi mais j'essuie du revers de la main mes larmes de rage. Je ne comprends pourquoi ces salauds ont fait ça mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils vont me le payer !

- Tu crois quoi gamin ? fait le meneur du groupe. Nous sommes six, tu es seul. Fais pas le malin.  
- Ah ouais ? Mais il paraît que je suis un terroriste, réplique-je. Alors qu'est-ce que six hommes, ou plutôt cinq, contre moi, hein ? Vous faites un pas et je vous fous à chacun une balle dans le crâne, ordures !  
- Munnin… murmure Mary.

Les soldats semblent hésiter. Puis l'un d'eux hoche la tête.

- On te propose un marché mec, dit-il. Tu te rends gentiment et on ne fera rien à la petite dame. Ca te va ?

Je regarde Mary qui me fixe, des larmes dans les yeux. J'ignore ce qu'ils me veulent… je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils me prennent pour un terroriste. Mais je n'en suis pas un, c'est sûr. Je ne crois pas être capable de tuer ces hommes. Pas de sang froid, non. Je ne peux pas tuer tout court. Encore moins devant Mary. Je leur jette un coup d'œil, puis je m'agenouille à côté d'elle.

- Je suis désolé Mary, chuchote-je. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent mais si j'avais su que je vous créerai ces ennuis, je… je ne serais pas venu… je suis navré…  
- Munnin… ce n'est pas juste… tu n'as rien fait… sanglote-t-elle.  
- Je suis désolé, répète-je. Peter… prends soin de lui s'il te plait… et prends soin de toi… je t'en prie…

Elle me regarde, puis revient à Peter.

- Ne te laisse pas faire… murmure-t-elle. Surtout, ne te laisse pas faire. Peter les a toujours haïs. Ne les laisse pas continuer à faire… ça…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je passe un bras autour des épaules de Mary pour essayer de la consoler.

- Je te promets que je ferais ce que je peux pour les arrêter… les empêcher de recommencer à faire… ce genre de choses…

Je lui serre brièvement les épaules, puis je me relève. Je regarde les soldats. Je les hais. Ils ont tué Peter. Pour rien. Qu'importe ce qu'ils me veulent. Je refuse qu'ils s'en prennent à Mary. Si je dois les combattre pour les arrêter… et bien, quoi de mieux que de les suivre pour mieux connaître leurs points faibles ?

- Vous ne la toucherez pas ? demande-je. Ni elle ni la boutique ?  
- Tu as la parole d'Oz, répond le chef des soldats.  
- Et elle vaut quoi, cette parole ? réplique-je.  
- Tu as celle de Kushrenada alors, rétorque l'homme. Son excellence tient toujours ses promesses. Ca te va ?

Je regarde une dernière fois Mary. Puis les soldats. Je laisse tomber l'arme et, d'un coup de pied, l'envoie vers eux.

- Ca me va, réponds-je.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ooka : Ca fait trop claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasse !  
Duo : C'est vrai que ça fait cool ! Je me sacrifie pour Mary !  
Mary : Snif snif je vais m'en vouloir à vie.  
Duo : Mais non ma petite Mary !  
Ooka : N'empêche que j'adore les dernières pages de ce chapitre moi ! Je vois trop  
bien la scène dans ma petite tête !  
Wufei : Bravo… pour une fois qu'il y a quelque chose dans cette tête…  
Ooka : Tu veux mon poing dans la figure ?  
Wufei : Pourquoi tant de violence ?  
Ooka : Parce que ! Mais parce que !

Petite note à part : Ayé, je crois avoir bien fini mon épilogue ! Lol je fais tout en même temps, mdr ! Bon et bien voilà, je corrige la suite ! Motivée ! Laissez des reviews au fait si vous aimez (et si vous aimez pas aussi ! tant que vous donnez vos avis, moi ça me va !) Au fait pourquoi des fois il aime pas mes virgules FFNet ? Elles ont rien fait ! Il m'enlève aussi des tirets dans les mots (comme "peut-être")sans me demander ! Le méchant !


	7. 06 : Murmures

Série :  
Ooka : Poltergeist !  
Duo : Ou pas loin.  
Ooka : ;)

Auteur :  
Ooka : Moi !  
Duo : On sait ! Ya que toi d'assez tarée pour me faire subir ça.  
Ooka : TP est pas mal non plus pour te torturer.  
Heero : Point pour Ooka.

Genre :  
Duo : POV de mon illustre personne.  
Ooka : Peut- être du OOC.  
Duo : Angst. Là, tu peux pas me contredire.  
Ooka : Exact. Je suis d'accord.

Disclaimers :  
Ooka : Heu… ya quoi à moi là-dedans ?  
Duo : Ce que tu veux sauf moi.  
Ooka : Donc Treize est à moi ?  
Treize : Non.  
Ooka : Snif… enfin bon, c'est pas grave, je survivrai. Pas contre, si je pouvais avoir…  
Les G-boys : NON !  
Ooka : … je suis une incomprise !

Petit blabla :  
Ooka : Pfou motivée pour cette fanfic ! Allez, six chapitres en un jour, et encore, c'est pas fini !  
Duo : Grosse tarée qui va commencer le 07…  
Ooka : Ca devient bien marrant !  
Duo : Ca dépend pour qui…  
Ooka-tête-d'ange :p

Chapitre 06 : Murmures.

Je grimace mais ne dis rien. Pas question de leur faire ce plaisir ! Les soldats me traînent par les bras dans la rue jusqu'à un petit van. Ils ouvrent la portière arrière et me jettent presque dedans. Ca fait mal ! Quatre montent avec moi. Les deux autres vont devant. Un des hommes m'attrape par les poignets, me relève et me force à m'asseoir de travers. Il rejoint mes mains. J'entends un petit déclic. Puis, quelque chose de froid, de métallique vient recouvrir la moitié de mes avant-bras et mes poignets. Une main m'attrape l'épaule et me retourne violemment, m'assommant à moitié contre le mur du van.

- Voilà, le terrible terroriste ne va plus nous causer de problème, fait le soldat qui m'a retourné sur un ton narquois.

Je ne dis rien. A quoi bon ? Je remue un peu les doigts dans mon dos. Si je me souviens bien, ces machins sont des menottes magnétiques. Une seconde. Je connais ces trucs ? Ma mémoire qui revient ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment… je dois songer à ce que je vais faire. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je vais pouvoir me tirer de cette situation dans laquelle je me suis fourré.

Je regarde discrètement l'intérieur du van. Deux hommes en face. Un à côté. Tous assis sur des espèces de bancs fixés dans le mur. Pas confortables au passage. Je n'ai aucune chance de m'enfuir. Et puis, avec ces jolis bracelets, je n'irai pas bien loin. Je ne peux qu'attendre. Je dois parler à un supérieur intelligent. Expliquer que je ne suis pas un terroriste et que, si j'ai agi ainsi, c'est seulement pour protéger Mary.

Les soldats échangent des blagues douteuses. Moi, je me tais. Si je peux me faire oublier un instant, ça sera bien. Le van démarre. Le trajet n'est pas long. Je dirais… dix minutes, pas plus, avant que le véhicule ne s'arrête. Le soldat à côté de moi m'agrippe à nouveau par l'épaule. Il va me déformer ma veste celui-là ! Les autres ouvrent les portes à l'arrière et sortent. Je suis poussé dehors. Je fais quelques pas en avant sous le choc, trébuchant. J'arrive à ne pas m'étaler par terre et me redresse.

Devant moi, un immense bâtiment écrasé. Il ne doit pas y avoir plus de deux étages. Par contre, niveau longueur, il bat tous les records. Une immense cours de béton nous sépare de l'entrée. Les autres soldats nous rejoignent et mon « gardien attitré » me pousse vers le bâtiment. Je remarque alors au loin des gros robots alignés. Mon esprit tilte. Ce sont des… comment on dit déjà… Mobil Suits. MS. Amures mobiles. J'en ai déjà vu. J'en suis sûr. A la télé peut-être… ?

- Tu dors, l'terroriste ? Avance !

Je me retiens de lui cracher à la figure une remarque bien cinglante. A quoi bon ? Je me laisse guider en ruminant intérieurement. Nous entrons dans le bâtiment. L'intérieur n'est pas mieux que l'extérieur. Tout aussi gris et moche. Il y a des soldats un peu partout en uniformes. L'un d'eux s'avance vers nous. Ma petite escorte se met au garde à vous.

- Unité Z-3, dit le meneur. Mission accomplie.  
- Bien joué les gars, fait le soldat en me regardant. Son excellence sera contente. Je prends la suite des opérations. Vous pouvez vous retirer dans vos quartiers.  
- A vos ordres ! répond tout le groupe en cœur.

Ils ne me lancent pas un regard, mis à part celui à qui j'ai envoyé un bon coup de genou tout à l'heure. Je lui tire la langue. Il me menace du point avant de rejoindre ses amis. Le soldat à qui ils m'ont laissé pose une main sur mon épaule.

- Par ici, dit-il.

On dirait presque qu'il est aimable ! Cela dit… Je jette quelques coups d'œil alentours. Il y a vraiment des hommes partout… armés… et qui ne me lâchent pas des yeux. Autant dire qu'il est inutile pour moi de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer à m'enfuir… Je suis donc mon nouveau guide. Que faire d'autre ? Il me conduit à travers les couloirs. J'essaye de retenir mon itinéraire. Ca pourrait être utile par la suite.

Une minute. Depuis quand je réagis comme ça ? Depuis toujours… ? Je secoue la tête. Peu importe. L'essentiel, c'est de réussir à m'échapper. Mais, pour le moment, je ne peux pas. Je dois attendre une bonne occasion et…

- Votre excellence, voici le pilote 02, fait mon guide.

Je relève la tête. Il a ouvert une porte magnétique. Mais ce qui me choque, ce n'est pas l'homme assis derrière le magnifique bureau dans la pièce. Ce n'est pas le fait que, je le devine, ce soit Treize Kushrenada qui me fasse face qui m'interpelle. C'est ma… dénomination. Pilote 02. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pilote de quoi ?

Je tilte en entrant dans la pièce. On m'a appelé « terroriste »… et maintenant « pilote 02 »… est-ce… non, je rêve. Ces gens croient que je suis un… pilote de gundam ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Alors, là, c'est le bouquet. Je ne m'y attendais pas…

- Merci bien, fait « son excellence ». Vous pouvez vous retirer.  
- A vos ordres.

Le soldat sort et la porte se referme derrière lui.

- Avancez-vous, voyons, dit Treize.

Je ne bronche pas dans un premier temps. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis face au commandant en chef d'Oz, quand même… Et puis, finalement, j'obéis. Il a l'air plutôt jeune. Ses yeux bleus sont calmes. Tranquilles. Il doit avoir une grande maîtrise de lui-même. Ses mains sont croisées devant lui, posées sur le bureau. Je le fixe sans savoir quoi dire ou faire.

- J'avoue que j'ai été surpris en apprenant qu'un de mes hommes vous avez vu vous… « promener tranquillement » en ville, déclare-t-il. Vous n'avez pas été très prudent.  
- Il y a erreur, dis-je.  
- Erreur ?

Il a l'air tellement convaincu que je suis son « pilote 02 »... Mais il se goure complètement. Seulement… j'hésite à tout lui dire. Je suis méfiant. Je ne sais pas s'il est digne de confiance. Je vais voir jusqu'où je peux aller…

- Je ne suis pas celui que vous appelez « pilote 02 », reprends-je.  
- Essayerez-vous de gagner du temps pour une quelconque raison en nous faisant croire cela?  
- Ecoutez, j'suis désolé, mais j'sais pas qui c'est votre « pilote 02 ».

Il n'a pas l'air de me croire. Très bien. Je n'ai pas le choix. Si je ne me montre pas sincère, je vais me retrouver… dans je ne sais pas quelle embrouille.

- Pour être franc, dis-je avec toute la sincérité possible dans ma voix, je ne sais même pas qui je suis.

Il hausse un sourcil. Tiens, ils sont bizarres d'ailleurs, ses sourcils. Enfin, c'est pas le moment de s'occuper de ça.

- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai été agressé, raconte-je. Un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Je vous montre la cicatrice quand vous voulez. On m'a jeté dans le canal. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital. Et je ne me souvenais de rien. J'ai passé quelques jours là-bas. Le couple qui m'a trouvé dans l'eau est venu me voir et a proposé de m'adopter en attendant que je retrouve mémoire et famille.

Je prends une petite pause avant de continuer.

- J'ai passé une nuit à peine chez eux. Vos soldats sont arrivés et m'ont arrêté en me qualifiant de « terroriste ». Et je me retrouve ici.

Treize semble songeur. Il me regarde longuement sans rien dire. Je soutiens son regard.

- Etrange… je crois qu'une petite visite médicale s'impose, déclare-t-il finalement.

Il appuie sur je ne sais pas quoi et aussitôt mon guide rentre dans la pièce.

- Vous allez conduire notre invité à l'infirmerie, dit-il sur un ton on ne peut plus poli. Vous donnerez cette lettre au médecin en chef.  
- A vos ordres.

Treize rédige la lettre en question, la signe et la tend au soldat qui me fait signe de le suivre. Je hoche la tête.

- Nous nous reverrons après, fait Treize.  
- Très bien, réponds-je en sortant.

Je suis le soldat, qui se retourne de temps en temps, sans rien dire, plongé dans mes pensées. Ce Treize s'est montré plutôt courtois… et, qu'il m'ait cru ou pas, il m'accorde le bénéfice du doute. A moins d'arriver à convaincre le médecin. Comme je suis sincère, ça ne devrait pas être difficile.

¤¤¤¤

- Pourrais-je savoir pour quelle raison vous avez jugé utile d'assommer le médecin ? me demande Treize.  
- Assommer, assommer… c'est un bien grand mot réponds-je. Je l'ai juste un peu poussé, d'accord peut-être que c'était un peu fort, et il est tombé la tête la première contre sa table de travail. Je n'y peux rien s'il s'est assommé dessus ! Quant à la raison, sachez que, même s'il examinait ma cicatrice, je n'aime pas trop qu'on en profite pour me peloter. Légitime défense.

Treize me regarde attentivement, l'air de se demander si je plaisante ou pas. Mais non pourtant ! C'est vrai ! Ce sale vieux débris de médecin a profité du fait que j'étais torse nu pour me peloter ! Berk ! J'allais pas laisser passer ça !

- Vous n'avez donc pas pû finir la visite médicale… continue Treize.  
- Heu si. Il y a une petite note en bas de page. C'est un autre médecin qui s'est occupé de l'interrogatoire. Du début, en tout cas. Je crois qu'après la troisième question, il en a eu assez et a laissé tomber.  
- Curieux, Treize lit mon questionnaire. Moi, je sais déjà ce qu'il va voir…

1) Quel âge avez-vous ?  
"Aucune idée. J'ai oublié. Je dirais… quinze, seize ou dix-sept. Enfin si ça se trouve je suis un alien ou un truc du genre et j'ai quatre cents ans…"

2) Votre nom ?  
"J'vous ai dit que j'suis amnésique, vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? J'connais pas mon nom d'avant mon accident. Maintenant, on m'appelle Munnin. C'est le nom du corbeau d'Odin qui est la mémoire. Quoi ? Mais non je me prends pas pour un corbeau ! J'suis amnésique, pas fou, nuance."

3) Qui sont vos parents ?  
"Je. Suis. Am. Né. Si. Que. Faut que je vous le dise en quelle langue ? J'sais pas qui c'est mes parents moi ! Un corbeau et un humain peut-être ? Je suis un dieu corbeau ? Ouais, ça doit être ça ! Un dieu corbeau amnésique qui est en train de faire péter un câble à un gentil médecin qui pose des questions débiles."

Curieusement, après ce début de questionnaire, le médecin a demandé un calmant. Et a vraiment laissé tomber. Démoralisé. Je crois qu'il va changer de métier. Ca vaut mieux, vu les questions qu'il pose à un amnésique… Treize esquisse un sourire en lisant. Puis il repose le dossier et croise ses mains sur son bureau.

- Bien… j'ai pû constater que, d'après les tests sous différents détecteurs de mensonge, vous dites la vérité.  
- Le sérum de vérité était bon d'ailleurs, sauf qu'après ça laisse un arrière goût pas très agréable… vous devriez demander à vos scientifiques de corriger ce défaut.  
- J'y penserai. En attendant, vous n'êtes pas le pilote 02. Qu'allons-nous faire de vous ?  
- Ca, j'aimerai bien le savoir. C'est à vous de décider.

Je me tais pendant que Treize semble réfléchir. J'ai joué au mariole. Je ne crois pas qu'un petit rigolo soit pilote de gundam. Ca devrait les avoir convaincu que je dis la vérité. Maintenant… je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose me gêne. Le général, du moins il me semble que c'est son rang, hoche la tête.

- Je propose de vous garder en observation pendant un certain temps, dit-il.  
- Pourquoi ? demande-je aussitôt.

Je n'ai pas envie de rester là. Mais alors pas du tout. J'ai peut-être promis à Mary de tout faire pour les arrêter, la première chose que je veux faire c'est retourner l'aider. C'était une promesse en l'air. Pour qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas trop…

- Vous avez pû être agressé par les terroristes, dit Treize. Ce qui signifie que vous possédiez peut-être des informations importantes à nous communiquer. Nous allons essayer de vous aider à retrouver la mémoire en ce sens. Si vous n'avez vraiment rien à nous apporter comme aide dans notre lutte pour la paix, et bien vous repartirez tranquillement.

Ca me semble plutôt correct. S'ils peuvent m'aider à me souvenir… ça pourrait être bien. Je hoche la tête. Je suis d'accord. J'en profiterai pour… essayer de venger Peter. Si je recroise ces soldats…

- Très bien, dis-je. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous aider si je le peux.  
- Parfait. Soldat, veuillez donner des quartiers à… Munnin, c'est cela ?  
- Oui. Pour le moment, en tout cas.  
- Très bien. Et retirez lui ces menottes. Je vous ferai appeler demain matin à la première  
heure pour commencer les tests.  
- Des tests ?  
- Nous allons essayer de faire réagir votre mémoire face à différentes actions. Nous verrons tout de suite si vous avez un rapport avec ou pas.  
- Compris.

Je sors avec le soldat qui me retire mes bracelets. Je me frotte les poignets. C'est pas déplaisant de les avoir libres à nouveau. Je suis mon guide qui me conduit dans un endroit réservé au logement apparemment. Il me fait entrer dans une chambre un peu petite mais correcte. Il y a un lit, une chaise et une table en bois. Tout est gris, évidement. Plafond, plancher, et murs. Le soldat me fait un signe de tête.

- Par sécurité, nous avons installé un couvre-feu. Il est interdit de sortir après 18h. Les portes se verrouillent automatiquement.

Je fronce les sourcils. Ca, ça me plaît bien moins.

- Les portes de tous les quartiers ou seulement le mien ? demande-je.

Le soldat hausse les épaules et sort. La porte magnétique se referme avec un léger grésillement. Inutile de vérifier. Je suis sûr qu'elle est verrouillée. Je m'assois sur le lit, croise les mains sur mes genoux et fais le point. Résumons un peu ma situation. Je ne sais toujours pas qui je suis ni ce que j'ai fait dans le passé. Mais j'ai quelques indices. Je suis capable de forcer une porte avec une épingle à cheveux. Je peux retirer le cran de sécurité d'une mitraillette sans hésitation. En déduire que je suis bien un terroriste n'est pas complètement stupide. Mais je ne le crois pas.

Ensuite… j'ai réussi à convaincre Treize que je suis amnésique. Il va m'aider à vérifier ma première hypothèse. L'attaque des pilotes sur ma modeste personne pour m'empêcher de révéler des informations importantes à Oz. Cette théorie me gêne toujours… mais, au moins, je vais avoir la possibilité de la vérifier maintenant. Ensuite… ensuite, Peter est mort. Tué par ces salauds. Mary y serait passée elle aussi si je ne m'étais pas rendu. Et maintenant ?

Je suis enfermé. Impossible de m'échapper. Je ne peux faire qu'une chose : attendre. Espérer que j'arriverai à me souvenir de mon passé avec la méthode Kushrenada. Je soupire et m'allonge, bras croisés derrière la nuque. Plafond gris. Encore et toujours. J'ai l'impression que je passe ma vie à contempler les plafonds. Je me tourne sur le côté. J'attends un peu. Puis sur l'autre. Impossible de dormir. Je me relève et m'assois à nouveau. A ce moment, j'entends un grésillement. La porte s'ouvre.

Un soldat s'avance. Celui-là, je ne le connais pas. Il me jette à peine un coup d'œil, dépose un plateau et sort. La porte regrésille. Sympa la compagnie… Je vais chercher le plateau et m'installe à la petite table. Au menu : poisson en bouillie. Enfin poisson, poisson… je crois que je préfère même pas savoir exactement ce que c'est. J'ai faim, alors je mange. Un verre d'eau pour passer le sale goût de leur sérum de vérité et j'ai fini. Je retourne me coucher.

Lentement, la luminosité baisse dans ma « chambre » que je qualifierais plutôt de cellule. Bientôt, on n'y voit plus rien. Plafond noir. Noir… comme ma tête. Même si j'ai pû la remplir de nouveaux souvenirs, le vide laissé par les anciens est toujours aussi grand. Noir. Je me sens seul… seul dans le noir de ma cellule. Seul dans le noir de ma tête… Je ferme les yeux et me roule en boule sur le côté. J'attends que le sommeil vienne. Mais, cette fois, il ne veut pas.

Et puis, je les entends à nouveau. Les murmures. Légers. Eloignés. J'ouvre les yeux, le cœur battant soudain fort. Très fort. Ils se rapprochent. Est-ce que je suis fou ? J'hésite, puis finalement je me redresse et m'assois. Ils sont toujours là. De plus en plus proches. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent. Mais ils m'effraient. Je regarde mais il n'y a rien à voir. Il fait trop noir. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre ici qui laisserait passer un peu de lumière extérieure... Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Curieusement, je repense au gamin à la tête brûlée. Sa chair pendant… Je vais me faire vomir. Mais… il était mort… plusieurs heures avant que je ne le voie. Ca ne pouvait qu'être un rêve. Et pourtant… je ne l'avais jamais vu. Jamais. Même « avant », puisqu'il n'était à l'hôpital que depuis l'attentat. Je n'ai pas pû l'imaginer. Mais alors… quelle est l'explication logique ?

Les murmures sont là. Tout près. Si près. Et… je commence à distinguer des voix…

- … oubliés…  
-… délaissés…  
- … comment as-tu osé…  
- … comptions sur toi…  
- … lâche…

Je m'attrape la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi y a-t-il toutes ces voix ? Je ne comprends pas ! Et… il fait soudain… si froid dans la pièce… J'ai les dents qui claquent. J'ai l'impression que… ceux à qui appartiennent ces voix sont là… Je relève la tête. Mais je ne vois rien. Que le noir.

Et puis, une main me touche la joue. Glaciale. Râpeuse. Je me lève d'un bond, hurlant. Je recule jusqu'à me trouver dos au mur. Ils sont là, devant moi. J'entends leurs pas. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils s'approchent… ils continuent d'avancer…

- Arrêtez ! dis-je d'une voix affolée.  
- … oubliés…  
- … abandonnés…  
- … par ta faute…  
- … morts…  
- ARRÊTEZ !

Je sens leurs mains se tendre vers moi. Je tombe par terre en hurlant. Je me recroqueville, entourant mes genoux de mes bras. Je crie, je crie, je ne m'arrête plus. Je ne sais pas ce que je dis. De l'aide ! Quelqu'un, pitié ! De l'aide !

- Ca suffit, tonne une voix glaciale. Partez.

Je tremble autant sous la peur que sous toute la force mise dans ce dernier mot. La pièce est soudain moins froide. Il n'y a plus de murmures. Je n'ose pas bouger, terrorisé. Ce n'est pas possible… non, ce n'est pas possible… Je gémis, la tête cachée dans mes bras. Et puis, soudain, des mains les écartent et me prennent le visage pour me le relever. Elles sont douces. Fraîches. Je ne vois pas la personne qui me tient mais je devine qui c'est.

- Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là. Je veillerai sur toi. Ne t'inquiète pas.

La femme aux yeux bleus. Je reconnais sa voix. Ses mains. Elle me relève pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux et me blottis contre elle, tremblant. Je ne comprends rien. J'ai peur… Elle passe une main dans mes cheveux et me les caresse en murmurant doucement dans mon oreille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Ils ne viendront plus tant que je serais avec toi. Dors, repose-toi. Je veillerai sur toi.

Je m'apaise. Je me sens un peu mieux malgré le léger froid qui règne encore dans la pièce.

- Merci… dis-je.  
- Je t'en prie, me répond celle qui, j'en suis sûr, doit avoir des yeux bleus fixés sur moi…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ooka : C'est mignooooooon !  
Duo : Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive moi encore ? Déjà, je suis dans les griffes d'Oz, et en plus ya ce bordel !  
Ooka : Vraiment jamais content celui là. Ca va commencer à être expliquer dans le prochain chapitre je crois. Ou le 08, on verra bien ! En tout cas, j'aime bien ce chapitre !  
Quatre : Tu en aimes deux sur six, c'est une bonne moyenne.  
Ooka : Les autres aussi je les aime bien ! Enfin, presque…  
Quatre : J'aime bien le presque.  
Ooka : Bon chut ! Je trouve un titre à ce chapitre, je fais les blablas et je passe au suivant !  
Duo : Tu devrais te reposer… six chapitres d'un coup quand même…  
Ooka : Je me suis déjà reposée entre le 04 et 05 !  
Duo : Et alors ?  
Ooka : Prout.

Petite note à part : Bien ! Allez, on met les deux chapitres (celui là et celui d'avant) en ligne et on va corriger la suite ! Au passage : mdr j'ai encore ajouté des trucs à l'épilogue ! Enfin bon... si vous avez des commentaires hein... :p


	8. 07 : Je ne veux pas en être un

Série :  
Ooka : Gundam Wing ! Avec des gundams ! Et avec Wing !  
Duo : Alléluia, on ne s'y attendait plus.

Auteur :  
Ooka : J'suis sûre que vous devinerez jamais !  
Duo : Au hasard… toi ?  
Ooka : D'où tu le sais ?  
Duo : Peut-être parce que c'est un tout petit peu moi que tu tortures ?  
Ooka-gueule-angélique : Moi ? Te torturer ? Naaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Genre :  
Ooka : Action ! Aventure ! Combat !  
Duo : POV de moi, angst de moi, torture de moi, boumage de moi.  
Ooka : Tu me gâches mes effets.  
Duo : Les gens doivent savoir à quel point tu me fais souffrir.  
Ooka : Ca t'aidera pas : ils le savent déjà et ils aiment ça ! Pas vrai les lecteurs :p

Disclaimers :  
Ooka : Si j'arrête de vous torturer, vous serez à moi ?  
Les G-boys : NON !  
Ooka : Ya vraiment pas de justice… Wufei, tu fais mal ton boulot !  
Wufei : Je ne le fais jamais pour toi.  
Ooka : Mizant !

Petit blabla :  
Ooka : Je crois que cette fanfic est bien partie pour être une de mes préférées !  
Quatre : Pour une fois que tu aimes ce que tu écris…  
Duo : Tu vas voir que, alors qu'elle aime, personne d'autre ne va aimer !  
Ooka : Ca serait con ça… lol on verra bien si yen a qui lisent ! Allez, chapitre 07 ! Moi, je cours vers le 08 !

Chapitre 07 : Je ne veux pas en être un.

J'ouvre un œil. Je suis par terre, dans ma chambre-cellule. Il y a de la lumière. Je me relève plus ou moins bien. Tout est impeccable. Pas de traces de visite… Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit. Je me prends la tête dans les mains et la secoue. Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? Ces… ces voix… ces… « gens »… et… ma mystérieuse femme aux yeux bleus… je suis certain de ne pas avoir rêvé. Ils étaient bel et bien là. Mais… comment ont-ils…

Je me rappelle le gamin au visage brûlé. Et je me rappelle un des mots que j'ai pû comprendre hier soir…

- … morts… murmure-je.

C'est ce qu'ils ont dit. Morts. Et… je crois que… c'est ce qu'ils sont… Comme ce gamin. Ils sont morts… et moi, je deviens fou. Je secoue la tête en gémissant. C'est pas possible, c'est n'importe quoi ! Et… la femme aux yeux bleus… est-elle morte, elle aussi ? Sans doute… le froid de ses mains malgré la douceur…

Je frissonne. Je deviens fou, c'est sûr. Ils sont morts… mais je les ai entendu… j'ai senti cette… cette main râpeuse… une main de lépreux ou quelque chose du genre… S'il y avait eu de la lumière, je crois que je les aurais vu, aussi. Comme j'ai vu le gamin au visage brûlé. Comme j'ai vu la femme aux yeux bleus.

J'ai peur. Tout cela est trop étrange. Trop invraisemblable. Je vois les morts… c'est impossible. Je n'ai pas vu Peter quand ces soldats l'ont tué… ce n'est pas… normal… Je serre mes cheveux, presque au point de les arracher. Je ne comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?

La porte grésille. Je me lâche aussitôt et me compose un air endormi. Pas question qu'ils apprennent ça. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes. N'allons pas ajouter la folie. Un soldat entre.

- Son excellence vous demande, dit-il.  
- Je vous suis, réponds-je en essayant d'arranger mes mèches ébouriffées.

Quelques minutes après, je suis dans une sorte de hangar. Il y a plusieurs MS alignés. Treize m'attend aux pieds d'un de ces monstres d'acier. Je le rejoins avec le soldat.

- Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que vous avez peut-être des affinités avec les Mobile Suits, dit-il en guise de bonjour. Pouvez-vous monter dans celui-ci et nous dire si cela vous fait de l'effet ?  
- Ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent votre excellence… fait une voix derrière Treize.

J'aperçois alors une femme à lunettes coiffée de deux gros chignons.

- Lady Une, je sais ce que je fais, répond Treize fermement. Allez y, Munnin.  
- Je garantis rien mais je vais essayer, dis-je en m'avançant vers le MS.

Je trouve le filin de rappel et l'utilise pour atteindre le cockpit. Là, je m'assois comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie. Je regarde les panneaux de contrôle autour de moi. C'est étrange. Je me sens… plutôt à l'aise là dedans. Je m'attache avec le harnais. La pression de celui-ci sur mon torse me semble… familière. Je suis déjà monté dans un MS. J'en suis sûr maintenant. Pourquoi ? Alors là…

La réponse fuse de quelque part dans ma tête. Pour combattre. Ca sert à ça, un MS. Combattre. Et tuer. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Comment…  
- NON !  
- Munnin ?

Je me penche en avant en attrapant ma tête. Ca fait mal. Très mal. On dirait qu'une lame me transperce le crâne. Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Non ! Je n'ai pas piloté de MS ! Je n'ai pas tué de gens ! C'est faux ! Je grimace. La douleur s'en va. Je respire bruyamment, comme après une longue course. J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle. Non. Je n'ai pas tué. Je n'ai pas combattu. C'est faux. J'ai peut-être piloté un MS mais je n'ai pas ôté la vie à des gens…

Je me redresse. Je me rends compte que j'ai fermé le cockpit. En face de moi, Treize, sur un écran. Je secoue la tête.

- Excusez-moi… dis-je.  
- Qu'avez-vous eu ?

J'hésite. Je commence à douter de ce que je suis… serait-il possible que je sois vraiment un terroriste ? Un… pilote de gundam ? Non, je ne le crois pas. C'est impossible.

- J'ai… je crois que j'ai déjà été dans un MS, dis-je après un silence. C'est même certain.  
- Vous souvenez-vous d'autre chose ?  
- Je ne sais pas… c'est confus…  
- Prenez votre temps.

Je ferme les yeux et me frotte les tempes. Ca fait du bien. Je ne sais pas quoi dire… j'ai déjà piloté… j'en suis sûr… mais… pourquoi ? Oh bon Dieu, faites que je n'ai jamais combattu… jamais tué… je ne veux pas être un terroriste… je rouvre les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas… dis-je en hésitant.  
- Bon. Nous allons essayer une simulation de combat.  
- … d'accord…

Sans attendre des instructions, je prends la manette de droite et attends qu'on m'envoie le programme. Ma main se met à trembler. Je sais parfaitement comment faire ce qu'il me demande… Je me calme. Rester maître de moi-même. C'est le plus important pour le moment.

L'écran affiche maintenant la simulation. Les ennemis. Ma position. Mes angles de tir. Mes munitions. Je ne réfléchis pas. J'agis. Ce sont eux ou moi. J'appuis sur la manette. Ce n'est qu'une simulation. Du faux. Je peux tirer sur du faux. J'ignore combien de temps je passe là-dessus. Je ne sais qu'une chose : il y a de plus en plus d'ennemis et pourtant je n'ai aucun mal à les descendre. C'est presque automatique. Je les détruis. Tous. Ils essayent de me prendre à revers. Je les élimine. Ils me foncent dessus. Une seconde après, ils sont en cendres. Je vais trop vite pour eux. Je devine leurs formations, leurs stratégies. Je connais parfaitement les capacités de mon MS. Je sais parfaitement m'en servir. Je sais… je sais… je sais parfaitement me battre avec… et tuer…

¤¤¤¤

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Epuisé. Vidé. Je ne touche même pas à mon dîner. Je n'en peux plus. Et ce n'est pas à cause des tests. Non. C'est à cause de ce que j'ai appris sur moi. Après la simulation que j'ai manqué faire exploser, ils m'ont soumis à des problèmes de stratégie. Je les ai tous résolus en quelques minutes. Ils m'ont demandé quels sont les défauts techniques des Léos, ces MS plutôt faibles. Je leur ai tout décrit. Ils ont voulu savoir ce qui serait bien de changer. J'ai répondu.

Ils m'ont demandé de piloter un Mobile Doll. Un MD. Ces robots qui sont dirigés par un programme.

J'ai explosé le programme qui n'a pas su me suivre.

Ils m'ont demandé d'élaborer un meilleur programme.

Je l'ai fait en quelques heures.

Ils m'ont demandé de trouver les points faibles et points forts d'une gigantesque base spatiale à partir d'un plan.

Je l'ai fait.

Ils m'ont demandé de m'infiltrer dans une base de données hyper protégée.

Je l'ai fait.

Et tant d'autres choses, encore. Je suis épuisé. Tout ça ne m'a révélé qu'une chose : je suis un stratège militaire hors pair, un pilote incroyable, un programmeur génial, un hacker qui n'a rien à envier aux professionnels, au contraire. En d'autres termes… j'ai le profil idéal pour être un terroriste. Et un pilote de gundam.

Je gémis et me tourne sur le ventre pour enfouir ma tête dans mon oreiller. Est-ce que c'est ce que je suis ? Vraiment ? Un pilote de gundam ? Ont-ils raison ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je doute ? Je ne veux pas être ça ! Je ne veux pas avoir tué des gens ! Avoir combattu… Je ne veux pas être ça.

Les lumières baissent. Le soir doit être là. Je repense aux murmures. S'ils reviennent… je crois que je leur crierai dessus. J'attends. Incapable de dormir. J'ai trop peur. Peur d'être un pilote de gundam… peur d'avoir tué… d'avoir fait souffrir… d'être un assassin… un terroriste…

Je relève la tête. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu des murmures ? Oui. La pièce est gelée. Mais cette fois, j'en ai marre.

- Foutez-moi la paix les morts ! lance-je au noir. J'ai autre à faire que devenir fou !

Les murmures se rapprochent. Et je suis de plus en plus en colère. Je me lève et serre les poings. Je sens ma rogne m'envahir. M'envelopper. Et exploser dans toute la pièce. Si je pouvais voir, j'ai l'impression que j'apercevrai les flammes de ma rage brûler tout ce qu'il y a ici.

- JE VOUS AI DIT DE VOUS BARRER LES CADAVRES AMBULANTS !

Soudain un immense silence s'installe. Plus rien. Plus de murmures. Je boue encore de colère mais ça va mieux. Je me laisse retomber sur mon lit et m'assois. Et maintenant ? Bon. Réfléchissons. Les morts, ou fantômes, ou je ne sais quoi, je ne les ai jamais vus jusque là. Enfin… je ne crois pas… ou alors je ne m'en souviens pas. Ca, c'est tout à fait possible. Maintenant… je ne les ai jamais entendus la journée. Je n'ai jamais vu la femme aux yeux bleus le jour. Seulement la nuit. Donc, si je suis logique dans ma folie, je ne crains rien quand le soleil est là.

Je relève la tête. Il fait encore un peu froid.

- Vous êtes là ? demande-je.  
- Oui, répond aussitôt la voix de la femme aux yeux bleus.

Bon. Je suis rassuré. Avec elle, ça va. Je baisse la tête et essaye de réfléchir mais une main touche mon poignet et tire dessus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-je en me levant.  
- Il faut partir, maintenant, répond la femme aux yeux bleus.  
- Heu… je voudrais bien moi mais… comment ?  
- Ils sont là.  
- Qui ?  
- Tes amis.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Mes amis ?

- Comment savez-vous ça ? Et qui êtes-vous ?  
- Nous n'avons pas le temps. Ils peuvent revenir d'un moment à l'autre.  
- « Ils »… les… morts ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais… et vous… je suis fou, là c'est sûr.  
- Non. Juste perdu. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. Je t'aiderai. Je t'expliquerai. Bientôt. Mais pas maintenant. Il faut parti. Tu dois les rejoindre.  
- Mes… amis ?  
- Oui.  
- Qui sont-ils ?

Pas de réponse. J'ai peur. La main qui me tient le poignet se resserre un peu, comme pour me rassurer. Je souffle un peu pour essayer de me calmer. Je lui fais confiance. Morte, vivante, fantôme, zombie, vampire, elle peut être ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche. Je crois en elle. Je lui fais confiance.

- Ils arrivent, dit-elle. Recule un peu.

J'obéis. Et, soudain, une violente explosion fait trembler la porte. Je lève mes bras pour me protéger par réflexe. Lorsque je les baisse, je me rends compte qu'il y a de la lumière. Celle du couloir. La porte a disparu. A la place, se trouve une silhouette noire. Je regarde à droite. La femme aux yeux bleus me sourit.

- Vas-y, dit-elle.  
- Et vous… ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Vas-y. Je te retrouverai plus tard. Je vais les retenir.  
- Bon…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? faitle nouveau venusur un ton agressif.

Je le regarde. Il a l'air petit. Fin. Svelte. Je m'approche prudemment. Il m'attrape le bras et me tire dans le couloir. J'aperçois ses traits. Asiatiques. Les yeux un peu bridés.

- Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps, Maxwell ? me demande-t-il.  
- Max…well ? répète-je bêtement.

Quel est ce nom ? Le mien… ? Je porte ma main libre à ma croix, sous ma veste. Par réflexe. Mon « sauveur » s'impatiente.

- Allez, bouge toi Maxwell ! me dit-il. Tiens. On va rejoindre les autres.

Je regarde l'arme qu'il me tend. Non. Je ne veux pas la prendre. Je refuse. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Il pousse un sifflement exaspéré. Un cri retentit à droite. Il se tourne vers le soldat qui l'a poussé et, sans même un mot, il le descend. De sang froid. Comme ça. Je regarde le corps tomber. Ca m'horrifie. Pourquoi l'a-t-il tué ? C'était pas utile !

Il me tire par le poignet dans les couloirs. Je regarde en arrière. La femme aux yeux bleus hoche la tête. Je dois le suivre… mais… c'est un assassin… Comme moi. Non. Je secoue la tête. Je suis pas un assassin ! Je le suis sans rien dire. Nous croisons plusieurs cadavres. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans le hangar des MS. Celui où j'étais ce matin. L'asiatique sort un petit micro de sa poche et l'actionne.

- Ici 05, dit-il. Je l'ai récupéré. Vous pouvez faire diversion pendant qu'on sort avec un Léo ?

Le micro répond quelque chose.

- Compris.

Il le range et se tourne vers moi.

- Je sais pas ce que t'as Maxwell, mais c'est pas le moment de faire le rigolo, dit-il. On monte dans un Léo et on s'en va. Vite !

J'obéis. Nous grimpons donc sur un Léo. Je lui laisse les commandes. Moi, je me tasse comme je peux derrière. Il l'actionne et, après avoir tiré dans la porte du hangar, nous fait sortir. Dehors… dehors… je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Des MS immenses sont là. Deux. Non, trois. Je les regarde, incapable de dire un mot. Ils détruisent tout avec une facilité… déconcertante. Je ne comprends pas… ce sont… des…

- … gundams… murmure-je.

Non… ce n'est pas possible… je vous en prie… je ne suis pas un pilote de gundam… c'est impossible… c'est une erreur. Je ne suis pas un assassin. Je ne suis pas un tueur. Pas un combattant. C'est faux. C'est faux. Je refuse d'être ça… je ne veux pas…

- 05 aux autres, fait le pilote asiatique. Couvrez moi, je file avec 02.  
- Ryokai, répond une voix. 04, occupe-toi des MD qui n'ont pas encore été activés. 03, prends le flanc droit, je m'occupe du gauche.  
- Compris.  
- Compris.

Je laisse « 05 » piloter en paix. Moi, je suis incapable de bouger le petit doigt. Les pilotes de gundams… tous là… et moi… moi j'en suis un… non… je ne veux pas… Je les regarde. Ils tuent. Ils font exploser les MS et MD. Ils tuent les pilotes. Sans aucune pitié. Je ne peux pas le supporter… je ne veux pas être ça… je ne veux pas être un assassin sans foi ni loi… je ne veux pas avoir tué des gens… je ne veux pas être un pilote de gundam…

¤¤¤¤

Je refuse de sortir.

- Maxwell, arrête de faire n'importe quoi et viens.

Je ne suis pas Maxwell. Je suis Munnin.

- 05, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fait une voix.  
- 02 refuse de se bouger.  
- Quoi ?

Je ne suis pas 02. Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis pas un pilote de gundam ! Je ne suis pas l'un des vôtres ! Je ne suis pas un assassin !

L'asiatique me regarde. Je l'ignore. Nous sommes dans une forêt, loin du champ de bataille. Loin des ruines. Loin de la mort. Il fait nuit noire.

- Maxwell, fais pas l'andouille et viens, reprend l'asiatique. On a pas beaucoup de temps.  
- Je ne suis pas Maxwell ! lance-je.  
- Ca, c'est bien la dernière chose dont je douterais.  
- J'm'en fiche de toi. Je suis pas ton Maxwell, point barre.  
- 05, ouvre ton cockpit.  
- Ok.

L'air frais de la forêt fait du bien. Je regarde dehors. Je vois un des gundams. Un blanc. Son cockpit est ouvert. Une ombre en sort et se dirige vers lui. Je la perds de vue un instant. Puis une tête avec des mèches brunes ébouriffées apparaître.

- Maintenant tu arrêtes tes caprices et tu viens Duo, dit le nouveau venu.

Je le regarde… sans comprendre. J'ai soudain… très mal… dans ma poitrine… voir ce pilote me fait mal… c'est douloureux… trop douloureux… Je le connais… et… il m'a blessé… j'en suis sûr… Je secoue la tête. Je ne veux pas de cette vie. Je ne veux pas être un pilote de gundam. Et je ne veux pas ressentir cette souffrance nouvelle et incompréhensible. Pourquoi ai-je si mal en voyant ce garçon aux yeux bleus si froids ? Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir !

J'ouvre la bouche pour le dire. Je ne veux pas venir avec vous. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler. Quelque chose m'a frappé dans le ventre. J'ai le souffle coupé. Je tombe en avant mais des bras me retiennent. Le garçon aux yeux froids.

- On a pas le temps de… dit-il.

Je n'entends pas la suite. Je sombre dans l'inconscience. Dans le noir. Et seul. Comme toujours.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ooka : Kyaaaaaaaaaaa ! J'aime ce chapitre aussi !  
Quatre : On en est à trois sur sept. C'est pas mal.  
Ooka : Je fonce faire la suite !  
Duo : Pas au lit ?  
Ooka : NAN ! J'crève d'envie d'écrire la suite ! Je foooooooooooonce !  
Duo : … j'ai peur…

Petite note à part : Bien, au boulot, chapitre suivant à corriger ! Lol on voit que je commençais à être fatiguée avec celui-là : j'ai oublié la moitié des mots ! Heureusement, je les ai rajoutés Allez, next ! Tiens au fait : si j'ai mis cette fanfic en "rang" R, c'est juste parce que... ya une petite surprise qui arrive :p


	9. 08 : Comment cela a til pu m'arriver ?

Série :  
Ooka : Angst Story !  
Duo : Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord !

Auteur :  
Duo : J'vous donne des indices : c'est une sadique, une tortureuse professionnelle, elle est complètement tarée, se drogue aux biscuits au chocolat avec une préférence pour les cookies.  
Heero : Elle adore nous faire tous angstiser.  
Quatre : Elle a une longue natte.  
Trowa : …  
Duo : Ayé, z'avez trouvé ? C'était pas dur, hein ?

Genre :  
Duo : Mon POV (et MES misères).  
Heero : J'en ai pris plein dans la tronche moi aussi.  
Duo : Ouais mais c'est pas TON POV !  
Heero : Et c'est pas toi qui es méga OOC !  
Ooka : Song Chapter !  
Wufei : Ca se dit ?  
Ooka : Moi je le dis ! La chanson est de Simple Plan et c'est « Untitled »  
Duo : Tu oublies le plus important…  
Ooka : YAOÏ POWAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Lime aussi peut-être ? Faudrait que je me rappelle ce que ça veut dire précisément…

Disclaimers :  
Duo : Je refuse catégoriquement d'être à elle.  
Heero : Moi aussi.  
Les G-boys : Pas question d'appartenir à une folle pareille !

Petit blabla :  
Ooka : Je comprends pas… je suis pourtant toute gentille toute belle toute innocente tout angélique et pourtant…  
Les G-boys : HUM HUM !  
Ooka : Bon ok, j'me tais et j'fais le chapitre 09.  
Duo : Heu… le début était bien mais la fin par contre…

Chapitre 08 : Comment cela a t-il pu m'arriver ?

Où suis-je… ? Je ne sais pas. Je me souviens plus… ce qui s'est passé.

_I open my eyes_

J'ouvre les yeux. Un plafond. Blanc. Non, ce n'est pas un plafond blanc. C'est une lumière blanche. Je cligne et essaye de voir.

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

Je n'y arrive pas. Je referme les yeux. Où suis-je ? J'ai peur de le savoir…  
_  
I can't remember how_

Je ne me rappelle pas comment... je ne sais plus…  
_  
I can't remember why_

Je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi_… _

I'm lying here tonight

... je suis allongé ici cette nuit... pourquoi ? Comment…

Et puis je gémis. Je sens une douleur atroce. Je porte une main à mon ventre. Non. Ce n'est pas là qu'elle se trouve. Plus haut. Je remonte mes doigts. Sur mon coeur. Oui. C'est là. Je me mords les lèvres. C'est trop horrible. J'ai trop mal. Je me retiens de hurler. Je ne peux pas la supporter ! Ca fait trop mal !

_And I can't stand the pain_

Non, je ne peux pas lui faire face… la douleur est trop grande. Je veux la chasser. Mais…

_And I can't make it go away_

Je n'arrive pas à la faire partir… je n'y arrive pas… C'est trop dur...

_No I can't stand the pain_

Non… je ne peux pas… je ne la supporte pas… c'est trop douloureux ! Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que j'ai aussi mal ? Est-ce parce que… je suis… un assassin ? Un… pilote de gundam ?

Non ! Je ne veux pas l'être ! Je refuse ! Pourtant... je... je suis capable d'en être un... et eux… ils ont été me cherché… ils me connaissent… non… je ne veux… pas… pourquoi moi… ?

_How could this happen to me ?_

Comment cela a t-il pu m'arriver ? Comment ai-je fait pour être… ça ? Un monstre, un assassin…

_I made my mistakes_

J'ai fait mes erreurs... mais... lesquelles ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait comme erreurs qui puissent justifier… ça ?

I've got no where to run  
_  
_Je n'ai nul part où courir… je voudrais fuir, mais pour aller où ? Je ne sais pas…

_The night goes on_

La nuit s'en va... j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'y a plus de lumière blanche. Tout est noir. Mais, petit à petit, le jour se lève.

_As I'm fading away  
__  
_Comme je m'efface... ma vie... ma nouvelle vie… elle s'efface… l'ancienne… celle de… d'un pilote de gundam revient…

_I'm sick of this life  
__  
_Je suis dégoûté de cette vie. Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Je refuse !

_I just wanna scream_

Je veux juste hurler. Hurler mon horreur. Ma peur. Ma douleur.  
_  
How could this happen to me ?_

Comment cela a t-il pu m'arriver ?

Je ne veux pas... pitié... je ne veux pas… J'entends les murmures. A nouveau. Non. Ce ne sont plus des murmures. Ce sont des cris. De rage. De douleur. Et je ne les entends pas autour de moi. Je les entends en moi. Ce sont... des souvenirs qui reviennent...

_Everybody's screaming_

Tout le monde hurle. Tout le monde court, hurle, court, hurle, et meurt. Voilà mes souvenirs.  
_  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

Je me redresse brusquement. Je veux hurler ! J'essaye. Mais rien ne sort. Pas un son. Personne ne m'entend  
_  
I'm slipping off the edge_

… je n'en peux plus…

_I'm hanging by a thread_

Je ne tiens plus qu'à un fil... je n'en peux plus...  
_  
I wanna start this over again_

Je veux tout recommencer. Changer de vie. Oublier celle-là. Ne plus jamais m'en souvenir !

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

J'essaye de me ressaisir. De tenir. De penser à ces quelques jours… à ce temps où il n'y avait pas de problèmes… où rien n'allait mal… pas de morts… pas de combats… rien…

_And I can't explain what happened_

Non, je ne peux pas expliquer ce qui est arrivé… tout a changé en l'espace d'une nuit…  
_  
And I can't erase the things that I've done_

Et… j'ai combattu… j'ai tué… je ne peux pas effacer ce que j'ai fait…

_No I can't_

Non... je ne peux pas... je suis un assassin…

_How could this happen to me ?_

Comment cela a t-il pu m'arriver ? Comment ? Je m'assois sur le lit et j'enfouis la tête dans mes mains.  
_  
I made my mistakes_

Mais lequelles ? Par pitié, répondez-moi ! Quelles sont les erreurs que j'ai faites qui justifient qu'on me rende cette vie que je ne veux pas ?  
_  
I've got no where to run_

Je veux fuir. Mais je n'ai nul part où aller...  
_  
The night goes on_

Lentement, elle s'en va... la nuit disparaît…  
_  
As I'm fading away_

... comme moi je m'efface... comme Munnin s'efface...  
_  
I'm sick of this life_

Je ne veux pas de cette vie ! Elle me dégoûte !  
_  
I just wanna scream_

Je veux juste hurler… hurler pour ne plus avoir mal… hurler pour faire fuir la douleur… et cette vie…  
_  
How could this happen to me ?_

Comment cela a t-il pu m'arriver ?

_I made my mistakes_

Mais qui n'en a pas faites ?  
_  
I've got no where to run_

Je voudrais tant pouvoir retourner à la boutique de Mary... y courir…  
_  
The night goes on_

Elle est presque complètement partie...  
_  
As I'm fading away_

... tout comme Munnin s'efface... disparaît...

_I'm sick of this life_

Je n'en peux plus... je ne veux pas... pitié… cette vie… elle me dégoûte… je ne me souviens pas de tout mais…  
_  
I just wanna scream_

Le peu dont je me souviens me donne envie de hurler. Je veux hurler. Pourquoi…  
_  
How could this happen to me ?_

... comment cela a t-il pu m'arriver ?

¤¤¤¤

J'ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé. Je suis resté toute la matinée, peut-être même plus, à regarder le sol. A essayer de hurler, sans réussir. J'entends des bruits de pas. On frappe. Je ne dis rien. On entre. Je ne bouge pas. Plus rien n'a d'importance, à présent. Seule la douleur compte.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? fait une petite voix.

Je ne bronche pas. Quelqu'un s'assoit à ma droite. Je ne relève pas les yeux.

- Duo… que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi as-tu… si mal ? Pourquoi es-tu… dans cet état ?

Je crois que je connais cette voix. Oui, c'est bien possible. Mais je n'ai pas envie de chercher dans mes souvenirs. Je sens qu'avec quelques efforts je pourrai me rappeler. Mas je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus. J'en sais déjà trop.

- Duo ! insiste la voix. Parle-moi ! Tu… tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Je suis Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner.

Pas de réaction. Je m'en fiche de toi, Quatre, ou qui que tu sois. Je ne veux pas de cette vie. Je la refuse. Comment est-ce que ça a pû m'arriver ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne peux pas le supporter. Un soupire.

- Duo… dis quelque chose… n'importe quoi… je t'en prie… tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !

Peine perdue. Désolé. Je ne dis rien. Un silence. Puis ce Quatre abandonne. Il se lève et s'éloigne. Je l'entends hésiter. Puis changer d'avis. Il sort. Le temps passe. D'autres pas. La porte s'ouvre une deuxième fois. Elle claque. Quelqu'un s'assoit à ma droite, encore. Mais pas un seul mot. Pendant un long moment. Et puis, finalement, il parle.

- Duo, dit-il d'une voix étrange.

C'est tout. Mais ça suffit à me faire relever la tête. Je ne suis pas surpris de constater que c'est le pilote aux mèches brunes ébouriffées et aux yeux froids. Sauf qu'ils ne sont plus aussi glacials qu'avant. Mon cœur se serre. La douleur me submerge. C'est lui le responsable de ce mal. Je me détourne en étouffant un gémissement. Mais je n'ai pas pû le lui cacher. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Je sursaute.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. D'un côté, je veux fuir. Refuser le contact. Mais de l'autre… j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours attendu… Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire !

- Duo, répète-t-il. J'ai été stupide.

Je ne veux pas de cette vie… mais… j'ai si mal…

- Pourquoi… ? murmure-je.  
- Parce que j'ai agi comme un baka, répond-t-il. Je n'ai rien vu. Rien compris. Baka…

Son bras se resserre sur mes épaules. Je ne bouge pas. Je suis divisé… fuir… fuir cette vie… mais… en même temps… je ne veux pas… que s'est-il passé avec ce pilote ? Pourquoi ai-je si mal en le voyant ? Et pourquoi… pourquoi mon cœur bat-il aussi fort, soudainement ? Malgré la douleur… pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'espérer quelque chose… ?

Je ne dis rien. J'attends qu'il m'explique.

- Duo… fait-il encore. Je suis désolé…  
- Pourquoi ? répète-je.  
- Parce que je t'ai fait souffrir sans le savoir. Et, quand je m'en suis rendu compte, quand j'ai compris… quand j'ai voulu réparer… c'était trop tard. Tu étais parti.

Je ne comprends pas. Soudain, sans que je m'y attende, le pilote me serre contre lui en passant son autre bras autour de ma taille. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… j'ai peur… j'ai mal… et… j'espère… Sous le mouvement et la surprise, je sursaute et tombe en arrière sur le lit. Je me retrouve allongé sur le dos… et lui sur moi, me tenant. Je sursaute à nouveau quand je sens son visage se cacher dans le creux de mon épaule droite.

- Je suis tellement désolé…

Il sanglote. **/ 1 /** Je… je suis… trop surpris pour répondre… Il n'a jamais fait ça avec moi. Jamais, j'en suis sûr. Sans trop savoir ce que je fais, je passe mon bras droit autour de sa taille. Ma main gauche vient trouver sa nuque, puis ses cheveux ébouriffés. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens… de la peine… de… du soulagement… de… de la… joie ? J'ai encore mal… mais… la douleur semble… moins grande… comme entourée d'un baume…

- Duo… fait le pilote dans mon cou. Si j'avais su plus tôt… jamais je n'aurais fait ça… si j'avais su… si j'avais vu…

Je lui masse le crâne et il soupire en étouffant un gémissement. Je continue. Et je ferme les yeux. Je le sens contre moi. Chaud. Attirant. Je le serre un peu plus contre moi. Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Je… je l'ai voulu, cet instant… j'en suis sûr… je l'ai voulu… et… je ne peux pas le fuir… je le veux…

- Si je n'avais pas eu aussi mal en croyant n'importe quoi… je ne l'aurais pas fait…

Je me souviens… je me souviens… lui… le pilote brun… avec… l'autre… celui avec une longue mèche… je me rappelle… tous les deux… ensembles… C'est pour ça que j'ai mal… Parce que je… j'aimais… lui… je l'aimais… je l'aime… et…

- Je n'avais pas vu… que… que mes sentiments étaient partagés… je croyais que tu… que jamais tu ne pourrais m'apprécier, moi, le soldat si froid… Alors… j'avais besoin de réconfort…  
- Chuuut, murmure-je en le serrant contre moi. Ne dis plus rien. Je me souviens.  
- Je suis désolé Duo… je suis horrible… mais… je n'en pouvais plus…  
- He… Heero…

C'est son nom. Heero. Je m'en souviens. Il relève la tête, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Je ne dois pas avoir meilleure mine. J'ignore comment mais j'arrive à lui sourire. Soudain, toute ma douleur s'en va. Disparue. Toute ma rage… toute ma détermination à ne pas être un pilote de gundam… tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Je lâche ses cheveux pour passer main sur sa joue.

- Heero… je… je crois que je t'ai aimé avant… « avant », dis-je en insistant sur le « avant ». Et maintenant… je… je t'aime encore…  
- Duo…

J'attire son visage contre moi. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles ont un goût salé. Les larmes… Je passe une langue un peu hésitante dessus. Je retire ces pleurs. Heero me laisse faire. Et puis, il m'encourage. Alors j'y vais. Je l'embrasse. De plus en plus. Ma main repasse derrière sa nuque pour l'obliger à me coller de plus en plus. Pour l'empêcher de se dégager, aussi. Je l'ai tellement attendu, ce moment, je le sais. Et je refuse que ma lâcheté me le gâche. Tant pis. Je suis un pilote de gundam. J'ai tué. Je suis un assassin. Et j'aime un assassin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**/ 1 /** Ooka : Qui a gueulé OOC ?  
Tout le monde : NOUS !  
Ooka : Bin vous avez raison alors pas besoin de le crier ! Ou alors vous allez devoir le hurler pendant tout le chapitre…

Ooka : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
Heero : Hn ?  
Duo : Chut Heero, t'arrêtes pas à cause de cette excitée.  
Heero : Ryokai.  
Ooka : J'suis trop contente ! Huit chapitres en une journée ! Et j'adoooooooooore ce passage ! Surtout la fin :p  
Quatre : Perverse.  
Ooka : C'est pas un lemon je te signale ! Alala trop contente ! Et maintenant… la suite !

Petite note à part : Vive les OOC... lol voilà Heero t'es content ? Tu as retrouvé ton prestige ! C'était pas vraiment sa faute si Duo a essayé de se suicider ! Il était pas bien Hee-chan, il avait besoin de réconfort, Trotro lui en a donné, c'est tout ! Lol allez, je mets ces deux chapitres (07 et 08) en ligne (je les mets/corrige deux par deux maintenant, c'est mieux) et je m'occupe de corriger la suite !


	10. 08 et demi : Bonus !

Série :  
Ooka : On s'en fiche de la série là !  
Duo : Je confirme !  
Heero : Moi aussi.

Auteur :  
Ooka : C'est moi !  
Duo : Pour une fois, j'aime bien.  
Ooka : On se demande tous pourquoi… :p

Genre :  
Ooka : POV de dudu  
Duo : J'aime raconter ce genre d'histoire.  
Ooka : OOC peutêtre ?  
Duo : On s'en fiche !  
Ooka : Mais surtout…  
Duo : Surtout…  
Ooka et Duo : LEMON !  
Ooka : Mon tout premier ! Snif je suis émue.

Disclaimers :  
Ooka : Besoin de préciser qu'ils sont pas à moi-même si je fais tout pour les séduire ?  
Duo : Non.  
Ooka : C'est bien ce que je croyais.

Petit blabla :  
Ooka : Avertissements plutôt.

Avertissements :  
Ooka : Si vous aimez pas le lemon, passez ce chapitre ! C'est un bonus qui n'est pas nécessaire de lire pour la suite de l'histoire ! C'est un coin pour les perverses ici !  
Duo : Ouais !  
Ooka : Si vous supportez pas le lemon, pareil, passez votre chemin !  
Duo : Ouais !  
Ooka : Et si vous aimez pas le lemon mal écrit, prenez vos cliques et vos claques et filez au chapitre suivant…  
Duo : Pour un premier lemon, c'est pas si mal.  
Ooka : Nul à chier. Enfin voilà ! Pour ceux qui liront, j'espère que ça sera pas trop horrible…

Chapitre 08 et demi : Bonus !

Heero… Heero… c'est son nom… je l'ai… désiré… longtemps… je l'aime… Je le serre contre moi, bien déterminé à ne pas le lâcher. Je l'embrasse. J'explore sa bouche. Il me laisse faire. Et m'imite. Etreinte longue. Passionnée. J'agrippe sa nuque. Pas question de lui donner la possibilité de me fuir. Je l'oblige à me coller. Je ne veux plus jamais le lâcher. Jamais. J'ai trop attendu ce moment.

Je passe ma main libre dans ses cheveux. Puis, lentement, elle descend. Je prends mon temps. Lui chatouille légèrement le dos. Je le sens s'arquer en frissonnant de plaisir. Je souris et il en profite pour s'emparer de ma bouche. Je lutte un peu, puis le laisse faire. Je m'occupe de son dos. Mes mains se rejoignent dans le creux de ses reins. Et passent sous son débardeur.

Je joue avec ses muscles que je sens se tendre et se détendre sous mes caresses. Puis, j'en ai assez. Je retire ce vêtement ennuyant. Heero se redresse pour m'aider. Il s'assoit à genoux. Je me relève, un peu frustré d'être séparé de lui-même une seconde. Je soulève son débardeur et aperçois son torse musclé. Je m'en approche, m'y colle, et me frotte contre.

Heero retire seul son vêtement en frissonnant. Je passe mes mains sur ses muscles, lentement. Sans arrêter mes caresses, ma langue entre en action. D'abord timide. Un petit coup ici, entre les pectoraux. Puis un peu plus téméraire. Je capture Heero dans mes bras et le force à s'allonger sur le dos. C'est plus commode. Je lui mordille le creux du torse en remontant vers son cou. Il bascule la tête en arrière et j'en profite pour lui lécher sa gorge offerte. Il grogne de plaisir. Je l'embrasse dans le cou plusieurs fois et redescends à la conquête du torse.

Je prends mon temps. Le lèche doucement. Je veux qu'il en profite. Même si j'aime lui faire ça, c'est surtout pour lui. Je mordille un téton. Il gémit un peu. J'y vais lentement. Je passe à l'autre. Et puis je continue la descente. Mes mains ne sont pas inactives. Tandis que ma langue joue sur ses abdominaux, elles le parcourent avec douceur. Et je descends. Je m'amuse un peu à dépêtrer les poils autour de son nombril.

J'hésite un peu quand je sens des mains se glisser dans mes cheveux. Je ferme un instant les yeux, prêt à ronronner. Je prends ça pour un encouragement. Alors mes mains abandonnent le haut pour s'occuper du bas. Doucement, je les fais passer sur les hanches fines de Heero qui frissonne. Puis dans l'élastique du spandex. Mais soudain il se dégage. Je fronde les sourcils. Je n'aurai pas dû ?

- Si tu es d'accord, fait Heero en se relevant, nous allons nous mettre à égalité.

Je le regarde. C'est fou comme ses saphirs ont l'air si chauds, soudainement. Je lui mordille le bout du nez.

- Ninmu ryokai, réponds-je.

Heero sourit. Et entre en action. Ses mains n'attendent pas pour passer sous ma veste. Je me colle contre lui en frissonnant. C'est doux… aimant… Je sens ses doigts glisser sur ma peau avec délicatesse. J'en profite pour enfouir ma tête dans son cou et le lui lécher. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de commencer à retirer mon haut. Je grogne de mécontentement quand je suis forcé de me décoller pour qu'il puisse enlever complètement cette fichue veste. Je l'aide et il en profite pour m'attraper par la taille et me plaque sur le dos.

Il me regarde avec un air incroyablement pervers. Mais pas question de me laisser faire. Je veux reprendre là où j'en étais. Je me colle contre lui et le fait se mettre sur le côté. Aussitôt, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et mes doigts se glissent sous l'élastique du spandex. Cette fois, Heero ne m'arrête pas. Ce truc est trop serré, c'est pas facile de l'enlever mais, avec un peu d'aide, j'y parvins. Je remets Heero sur le dos. Un petit coup de langue sur le cou et je retourne à l'assaut du bas.

Je constate avec satisfaction que Heero est au moins aussi excité que moi. Je lève son bas ventre, doucement, le faisant gémir. Une de ses mains attrape mes cheveux et les serre. Il grogne. Impatient. Je le fais attendre. Je continue ma progression, très lentement. Et puis, enfin, je touche mon but. Je m'amuse à l'observer, donnant un simple petit coup de langue de temps à autre, quand Heeroà bout, me tire les cheveux en grognant et en donnant un coup de hanches.

Très bien. Je passe à l'action. D'abord, je me contente de bien passer la langue dessus. Je le sens se durcir encore. Je me demande jusqu'où il tiendra. Et puis, je commence à faire des mouvements de haut en bas. Heero gémit de plaisir. Ma main libre se promène sur son torse, son bas-ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses, tandis que ma bouche s'occupe apparemment très bien de ce qu'il y a entre. Je continue encore quelques minutes. Je sens qu'il va craquer. Mais il faut garder le meilleur pour la fin, alors je ralentis mes mouvements et finis par le libérer et remonter le voir pour attraper sa bouche.

Heero en profite pour retourner la situation, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais il rompt vite le baiser. Il respire vite. Je lui souris. Il me lance un regard qu'on pourrait traduire comme « À mon tour ». Il se colle contre moi et ses mains partent à l'assaut de mon pantalon qui ne résiste pas longtemps à un tel assaut. Mais Heero prend lui aussi son temps. Il s'occupe d'abord de mon torse et, bien qu'impatient, j'apprécie.

Il finit quand même par arriver à l'endroit le plus intéressant. Je me crispe un peu alors qu'il me touche. Ses mains sont douces… maîtresses d'elles-mêmes et de mon corps… Je me relève un peu et tends les bras. J'attrape la tignasse de Heero et joue avec. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me cambrer quand, enfin, il passe aux choses sérieuses. Je tire un peu des cheveux et il gronde. Je souris en respirant un peu plus vite que d'habitude et appuie sur sa tête, avant de tirer à nouveau, donnant le rythme.

Heero suit un moment avant de se rebeller et de prendre son propre rythme. Je gémis de plaisir et me demande si je vais pouvoir tenir quand il s'arrête. Lentement, il me lâche et remonte jusqu'à mon cou en parsemant mon corps de baisers volatiles. Dès que je peux, je passe mes bras autour de lui et l'attire contre moi avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Je le sens sourire. Il me rend mon étreinte avec tout autant d'entrain.

Et puis, soudain, Heero me lâche. Je le regarde étonné. Il s'éloigne un peu, agrippe mes poignets et me force à me retourner. Je me laisse faire, amusé. Une fois sur le ventre, je le sens revenir sur mon corps. Je frissonne un peu. Je sens sa chaleur contre moi. Une main attrape ma natte et entreprend de la défaire. Je n'oppose pas de résistance. Soudain, mes cheveux ondulent librement. Heero passe ses doigts entrent. Je me demande si je ne ronronne pas…

Et puis, son autre main glisse sur ma colonne vertébrale avant de remonter jusqu'aux fesses. Heero se colle sur mon flanc. Sa bouche me mordille une oreille tandis que sa main me caresse les hanches, les cuisses, les fesses, avant de se montrer plus insistante. Je me tourne pour être face à face avec lui et me colle contre son corps. Je l'embrasse en passant mes mains autour de son cou. Sa main s'arrête et les doigts entrent en action.

Un seul, d'abord. Lentement, il fait son chemin. Je gémis et me colle le plus possible contre Heero. Et je me dis que ce n'est pas juste qu'il n'y ait que moi qui ressente ça. Ma main glisse sur le dos de Heero, jusqu'aux hanches. J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer. Son doigt s'enfonce doucement en moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir en me collant contre Heero qui en profite pour couvrir mon visage de doux baisers.

Ma main reprend se progression, déterminée. Je ne le fais pas attendre. Dès que je trouve la fente, j'envoie un doigt en éclaireur. Il gémit, lui aussi, mais ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Nous nous explorons mutuellement, en même temps. Doigt après doigt, le plaisir augmente. Nous respirons vite. Nous nous embrassons. Nous gémissons. Mais nous continuons.

Et puis, lentement, Heero retire ses doigts. Je l'imite. Une fois sa main libre, il s'appuie sur un bras pour me retourner avec l'autre. J'obéis docilement, ravi de sentir ses doigts courir sur ma peau. Et, une fois encore, je me retrouve sur le ventre. Il se colle contre mon dos. Ses mains glissent sur mes bras, jusqu'au bout. Ses doigts écartent les miens, s'imposent entre avec douceur et fermeté. Je sens son visage contre ma nuque, son souffle chaud.

- Tu es d'accord ? demande doucement Heero.  
- Aishiteru, réponds-je simplement.  
- Watashi mo.

Ses doigts serrent les miens tandis qu'il s'appuie pour bien se positionner. J'essaye de l'aider. Je sens ses cuisses se serrer contre les miennes. Et j'étouffe un gémissement dans l'oreiller en le sentant me pénétrer. Doucement, sans précipitation, avec attention. Il continue et je ne peux retenir un petit cri de plaisir. Je sens son souffle soudain précipité dans ma nuque. Je me cambre, suis son mouvement.

Je l'entends gémir avec moi. Je ferme les yeux en serrant fort ses doigts. Il me le rend bien. C'est si bon… je le sens aller et venir en moi, tantôt lentement, se faisant désirer, tantôt rapidement. Je n'essaye même plus de dissimuler mes cris de plaisir. Je me sens tellement vivant… tellement bien… Je l'accompagne, me soumets complètement à son rythme.

Et puis, aussi essoufflé que moi, il se retire, lentement, avant de rester collé sur mon dos. Nous nous calmons, soudain fatigués. Je veux le remercier. Alors je me retourne et le pousse sur le côté. Je le regarde, transpirant de partout, comme moi. J'échange les places, m'installant sur son torse, avant de retourner voir ce qui m'a donné tant de plaisir.

Je ne le fais pas patienter cette fois. Je m'empare tout de suite de cette partie si sensible de notre anatomie et commence mes mouvements. Heero gémit et ses mains viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux. J'accélère petit à petit. Cette fois, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter avant la fin. Soudain, il se contracte et je le sens remplir ma bouche. J'attends un peu, qu'il ait fini. J'en avale un peu.

Puis, lentement, je le lâche en prenant soin de tout lécher. Je remonte jusqu'à lui, souriant, et l'embrasse aussitôt. Je lui confie son propre sperme. Il paraît surprise mais accepte. J'en garde quand même un peu pour moi. Puis je m'allonge sur son torse, soupirant, ravi.

- Arigato, fait Heero d'une voix fatiguée mais comblée.  
- Merci à toi, réplique-je en rigolant un peu.  
- Tu n'es pas un peu… frustré ?

Il a l'air inquiet. J'éclate de rire cette fois et me relève pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- Non Hee-chan d'amour, dis-je. Je suis comblé.

Il sourit et me colle contre lui. Je ferme les yeux, ravi.

- Hee-chan… murmure-je doucement  
- Hn ?  
- Te quiero.  
- Je dois le prendre dans quel sens ?

J'attends un peu, souriant. Puis je me relève et le regarde avec des yeux qui doivent montrer à la fois mon désir et à la fois le fait que je suis encore en forme.

- Dans tous les sens possibles, réponds-je avec un sourire qui doit être l'un des plus pervers qu'un humain puisse faire.

Heero me le rend très bien.

- Ryokai.

Je l'embrasse. Et nous repartons dans nos ébats.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ooka : MON PREMIER LEMON ! OUAIS ! Fini le 06/02/2005 à… 0h40 et quelques.  
Duo : On va pas se plaindre, hein Hee-chan ?  
Heero : Hn.  
Ooka : Pour une fois !

Petite note à part : Bon sur ce chapitre, j'ai pas corrigé les fautes pasque là c'est trop nul ! Mon courage, pour me relire, a des limites ! Alors bin des fautes, doit y en avoir partout vu que j'étais shootée quand j'ai écrit ça, mais prout ! Enfin voilà ! C'est juste pour ce petit chapitre bonnus que ya le R dans le genre de la fanfic ! Bon bin voilà lol premier lemon... tout pourri... bah, un jour, peut-être que j'arriverai à faire un lemon moins nul ! Sur ce... babaille !


	11. 09 : Souvenirs

Série :  
Ooka : Il était une fois l'amnésie.  
Duo : A la base, c'était Gundam Wing, je rappelle au cas où.

Auteur :  
Ooka : Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Majestée Subliminale, Votre Altesse Vénérable, Grande Déesse, ce genre de petits surnoms quoi !  
Duo : Je vous jure que je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de sa crise de folie aigue !

Genre :  
Duo : POV de moi.  
Ooka : OOC sûrement.  
Duo : Angst !  
Ooka : Impossible de s'en passer :p  
Duo : YAOÏ !  
Ooka : Ca, on va plus pouvoir s'en débarrasser de celui-là !  
Duo : Ca ne me gêne pas du tout qu'il soit là le yaoï !

Disclaimers :  
Ooka : Les gros robots sont à moi !  
Heero : Négatif. Wing est à moi.  
Duo : Deathscythe à moi !  
Quatre : Sandrock est MON gundam !  
Trowa : Heavyarms m'appartient.  
Wufei : Tu touches pas à Nataku !  
Ooka : … j'aurais essayé.

Petit blabla :  
Ooka : Direction le chapitre 11 !  
Duo : Et oui, elle a déjà fait le 10…  
Ooka : Faut d'abord que je remplisse la fiche du 10 remarque… ça va être vite fait !  
Duo : Kami, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça… ?

Chapitre 09 : Souvenirs.

Je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Je profite de ce moment. Je l'ai tellement attendu sans le savoir… Je suis à moitié étalé sur Heero, un bras et une jambe passés sur lui. Pas question de lui laisser une seule chance de me fausser compagnie. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et enfouis mon visage dans son cou bien chaud. Mes cheveux nous recouvrent, draps doux et soyeux.

C'est fou… j'étais si désespéré il y a quelques heures… et maintenant… Je ne me souviens pas encore de tout mais j'ai un bon début. Je ne peux plus le nier… je suis bel et bien un pilote de gundam. Et, même si ça m'horrifie… je peux l'accepter… si ça me permet d'être avec Heero… Je suppose que je dois avoir une bonne raison pour me battre. Et, quand je revois ce que ces soldats ont fait à Peter… je crois que je vais vite me remettre au travail…

Une main glisse dans mes cheveux et s'entortille dedans. Je ronronne. Un bras me serre contre un corps chaud. J'ouvre les yeux. Oh… un cou… seul… sans défense… je ne résiste pas à l'envie de le mordiller. Heero grogne et je lèche doucement la « blessure », comme pour me faire pardonner. Il baisse la tête pour me regarder. Je lui souris.

- Bonjour Heero ! dis-je.

Il me répond à sa manière : en m'embrassant. Je lui renvoie le baiser avec fougue. Et puis, je le regarde à nouveau. Je me sens si bien… rien à voir avec ma douleur hier. Elle s'est envolée. Je me souviens plus ou moins bien maintenant d'eux… ensembles… ça avait été si douloureux… je sais que j'ai craqué et que je me suis enfui. Mais après… ? Est-ce à ce moment que j'ai été agressé ?

J'entends des bruits de pas. Je me redresse, vite imité par Heero. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte mais n'entre pas.

- Heero ? Duo ?

C'est la voix de… Quatre…

- Oui ? réponds-je.

Duo Maxwell… c'est mon nom… assez éloigné de Munnin…

- Je peux entrer ?  
- Une minute, fait Heero en se levant.

Il se rhabille rapidement. Je l'imite. J'en profite pour refaire vite fait ma natte. Une fois en tenue correcte, il laisse entrer Quatre. Blond aux yeux verts. Je le reconnais… plus ou moins… Il est classé comme « ami » dans ma tête. Il me regarde et sourit.

- Ca va mieux Duo ? me demande-t-il.

Ca me fait bizarre d'être appelé comme ça. Mais je dois m'y faire. C'est mon nom, après tout.

- Oui, je crois, réponds-je.  
- Les autres sont en bas. Vous venez ? Il faut qu'on parle.  
- Hn, acquiesce Heero.

Je les suis. Nous nous retrouvons dans un petit salon en bois avec un canapé et quelques fauteuils. La lumière du jour passe à travers les petites fenêtres. L'asiatique qui a piloté le Léo est là. Le garçon à la mèche aussi. J'éprouve une petite pointe de douleur en le voyant mais ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là… Je me laisse tomber dans un coin du canapé. Heero s'assoit à côté de moi et aussitôt je me colle contre lui. Je suis mal à l'aise… il le sent et passe un bras autour de mes épaules pour me rassurer. En envoyant un regard noir à tout le monde. Si quelqu'un fait une remarque…

Quatre s'installe dans un fauteuil et nous nous regardons les uns les autres. Ou plutôt je fixe les autres qui me dévisagent. Je ne sais pas quoi dire moi… ces visages me sont familiers, mais en même temps étrangers…

- Duo, finit par dire Quatre. Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Je déglutis. Je ne le sais pas très bien moi-même…

- Je ne sais pas tout… j'ai eu un accident et je suis devenu amnésique… explique-je.

Haussements de sourcils. Airs étonnés. Je dois continuer. La main de Heero serre mon épaule, ce qui me donne un peu de courage.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avant mon réveil à l'hôpital… J'ai passé quelques jours là-bas, puis je suis sorti. Les gens qui m'avaient trouvé m'ont recueilli. Mais ça a mal tourné… Des soldats d'Oz… m'ont… reconnu et je me suis retrouvé dans leur base… Je ne me souvenais toujours pas de mon identité… J'ai réussi à les convaincre que je n'étais pas le pilote 02 dont ils parlaient. A mon avis, ils ne m'ont pas cru et ont voulu profiter de mon amnésie dans leur intérêt…  
- Ca serait bien de Oz ça, grogne Heero.  
- Et après vous êtes arrivés…

Un silence.

- De quoi te souviens-tu maintenant ? demande le pilote à la mèche.

Je réfléchis un peu et secoue la tête. Pas question de parler de cette douleur déjà ancienne…

- Je me souviens… de vous… mais… c'est bizarre… je suis sûr de vous avoir déjà vus, mais en même temps vous êtes comme des étrangers…  
- Tu te souviens de nos noms ? questionne l'asiatique.  
- Heu… Heero Yuy… Quatre Raberba Winner… mais après…  
- Je suis Chang Wufei.  
- Trowa Barton.

Ces noms me sont familiers.

- Wuffy et Trotro… murmure-je.  
- Oui, c'est ça ! fait Quatre, ravi. Avec un peu d'efforts, tu vas vite retrouver complètementla mémoire.  
- Est-ce une bonne chose… ?

Regards surpris. Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains croisées, posées sur mes genoux.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je suis un pilote de gundam, explique-je. Un tueur… un combattant… ça m'a fait un choc… je… ne veux pas être ça…

Je sens des mains posées sur les miennes. Je relève la tête. Quatre me regarde dans les yeux, l'air soudain très sérieux. Grave.

- Duo, dit-il, je ressens ça tout le temps. Je sais ce que c'est. Je me dégoûte moi-même, qui déteste la violence et qui tue quand même. Mais il le faut, Duo. Si l'on ne fait rien, Oz prendra le contrôle. Et, alors, toutes les souffrances que nous avons vécues, que le monde entier a vécues n'auront servi à rien et continueront d'exister. Nous devons nous battre pour les arrêter. Pour une paix durable. Nous devons faire des sacrifices. C'est difficile, mais nous sommes ensembles. En nous aidant, en nous soutenant, nous y arriverons. Et alors, une fois que ce sera fini, on pourra être fiers. Plus personne ne souffrira grâce à nos efforts. Tu es un pilote de gundam Duo, et c'est ton choix. Tu as voulu le devenir pour mettre un terme à ces souffrances. Tu n'as pas été obligé. Tu es un pilote. Comme nous tous. Et nous sommes unis.

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Ses paroles me touchent. Je ne dois pas avoir honte de ce que j'ai fait… Si je me bats… c'est pour les autres ? Une petite voix en moi me dit que c'est vrai… Je me souviens… un peu… Duo Maxwell… Je porte la main à ma croix. Elle est importante. Je soupire. Quatre a raison. Je me rappelle les horreurs commises par Oz… je dois les combattre. Pour Peter. Pour Mary. Pour tout le monde.

Je hoche la tête.

- Merci, Quatre, dis-je. Je crois que j'ai compris et que je me souviens de ça…  
- Que comptes-tu faire ? me demande le blond en se reculant.

Je suis surpris. Ce que je compte faire… ? Trowa me regarde à travers sa mèche.

- Ce que Quatre veut dire, explique-t-il, c'est que tu n'es pas obligé de revenir avec nous. Si tu ne veux pas redevenir un pilote, c'est ton choix.  
- C'est vrai, fait Wufei. Nous ne te forcerons pas si tu es contre. Choisis ta vie Maxwell. Fais en sorte de ne pas avoir honte de tes décisions.

Je les regarde. C'est minable mais j'ai envie de pleurer. Ils sont tous si… bons… Ils me comprennent… et ils me donnent le choix… Je me dégage du bras de Heero et me lève en passant la main sous ma veste pour attraper ma croix. Je passe les doigts dessus. Je ne voulais pas être un pilote de gundam… mais je ne veux pas fuir non plus. Ou plutôt je ne veux pas mentir. J'ai fait des choix. J'ai choisi d'être un combattant. Pour la paix. Pour les autres. Et, ils ont beau dire, sans moi, leur force de frappe sera plus faible. Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber.

Je les fixe tous un par un. Et je souris.

- Duo Maxwell va reprendre du service les mecs, dis-je.

¤¤¤¤

- Ouah ! Alors… c'est lui mon gundam ?  
- Deathscythe.  
- La classe ! Je peux monter dedans ?  
- Evidement. C'est le tien.  
- Super !

Je cours vers l'énorme gundam noir comme un gamin. Appuyé contre un des murs du hangar, il est imposant. Et, plus je m'approche, plus je me souviens. Des batailles. Des combats. De la détermination. Deathscythe… La Faux de la Mort. Je grimpe dessus en utilisant le filin de rappel, ouvre le cockpit et m'installe. Je ferme les yeux, soupirant. Je me sens bien ici… mieux que dans le Léo.

Je referme le cockpit. Plus aucun bruit. C'est mon gundam… mon compagnon de combat… Je pose mes mains sur les commandes. Je les ai souvent senti vibrer. Je soupire en ouvrant les yeux. Je suis bien, ici, mais à quel prix ? Non, je ne dois plus penser à ça. Je suis un pilote de gundam. Je l'ai choisi. Deux fois, maintenant. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Pour Peter. Je le vengerai. Je ferai tout pour que plus jamais quelqu'un comme lui soit tué.

J'active mon gundam. Les écrans s'allument les uns après les autres. Je vois le hangar. Heero, plus loin, qui m'observe. Je branche les hauts parleurs extérieurs. Je sais parfaitement comment piloter. C'est bien mon Deathscythe.

- Ca va Heero ? Tu prends racine ? demande-je.  
- Hn baka, répond-t-il.

Ca, ça me dit quelque chose.

- C'est qu'une impression ou tu me dis souvent « baka » ?  
- Affirmatif. Je ne le dis jamais assez.  
- Méchant !

J'éclate de rire. Je suis nerveux. Mais… heureux. Ce n'est pas la vie à laquelle je rêvais. Mais, au moins, c'est ma vie. Ma vraie de vrai. Je coupe les circuits et redescends rejoindre Heero. Je passe aussitôt mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse. Il me rend mon étreinte, puis y met fin. Je ne le lâche pas pour autant, le regardant dans les yeux, front contre front. Il n'a pas l'air très bien. Et moi, j'ai encore un fantôme de douleur dans le cœur. Je regarde autour de nous. Personne, à part les gundams.

- Dis-moi Heero…  
- Hn ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Il me regarde, l'air inquiet. Et blessé. Navré. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû demander… Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'entraîne vers son gundam. Je me souviens du nom. Wing. Il nous fait nous asseoir par terre, le dos contre un pied du MS, Heero à ma gauche. Je le fixe, hésitant. Il relève ses genoux contre son menton et les entoure avec ses bras.

- De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ? me demande-t-il.

Je ne veux pas lui mentir. De toute façon, je ne mens jamais. Je me souviens…

- Je me souviens de toi et Trowa, réponds-je en regardant Deathscythe plus loin. Ensembles… Je me souviens de… la douleur que j'ai ressentie à ce moment…

Je m'arrête un instant. Ca me fait un peu mal d'en parler. Mais ça n'a vraiment rien à avoir avec la dernière fois.

- Je t'aimais déjà… depuis longtemps… et ça m'a fait si mal… j'ai…

Au fur et à mesure que je parle, les souvenirs reviennent. Je ne les combats pas…

- J'ai attendu un peu… j'ai espéré que je ne t'aimerai plus, que je te haïrai peut-être… mais rien à faire. J'avais trop mal… alors…

Je me revois courir.

- Alors je suis parti.

Je me revois soudain devant le canal. Avec… un couteau… J'étouffe un cri et plonge la tête dans mes mains. Je n'ai jamais été agressé ! Jamais ! Le seul responsable de mon amnésie, de mes blessures, c'est… moi… Je n'ose pas le dire… mais il le faut… je ne veux rien lui cacher…

- Je suis allé au canal… et… c'est là que j'ai eu mon accident…

Je ne dis plus rien. Je ne peux pas… je n'y arrive pas…

- Tu es tombé ? questionne Heero.

Je grimace.

- Je nage mieux qu'un dauphin. Ca ne m'aurait pas posé de problèmes si j'étais tombé en toute possession de mes moyens… mais…  
- Mais… ?  
- J'ai… voulu me suicider…

Je sens le regard de Heero braqué sur moi. Je garde mon visage dans mes mains. Pas question de le voir. Je suis perdu dans mon souvenir… le couteau… le sang qui coule… ma chute dans le canal… l'eau qui remplace l'air dans mes poumons… Un bras passe sur mes épaules et me serre.

- Je suis désolé Duo… c'est ma faute…  
- Non. C'est moi qui ais fait ça…  
- Mais c'est parce que tu as souffert à cause de moi.

Je ne peux pas le contredire. C'est vrai… mais je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable. Je ne dis rien.

- Que s'est-il passé… après ? demande-je.

Un silence. Sa main me serre l'épaule.

- Tu n'es pas revenu. Nous nous sommes inquiétés. Mais on se disait que tu allais revenir d'une minute à l'autre, avec une trouvaille qui n'intéresserait que toi. Tu n'es pas revenu. Quatre était mort d'inquiétude. Et moi… moi, je commençais à me sentir coupable. Tu m'avais dit que tu nous avais vus, Trowa et moi… Et puis… Quatre a essayé de me parler, plusieurs fois. Et puis, dans une bibliothèque, il a réussi à me faire prendre conscience de mon mal être… de ma douleur… et il l'a sentie, lui aussi.

Heero se tait un instant. Je relève la tête. Il fixe ses pieds. Je me blottis timidement contre lui, posant ma tête sur son épaule.

- Je me sentais si coupable… et puis… avec Trowa… j'ai été si stupide…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je t'aimais aussi. Depuis un certain temps… mais j'étais persuadé que c'était inutile de t'en parler. Je n'étais que le Soldat Parfait pour toi. Trop froid. Trop indifférent. Je n'ai rien fait. Mais j'étais mal. Trop mal. Trowa est venu. J'ai cédé. J'avais besoin de réconfort… il m'en a apporté. Mais c'était stupide de faire ça. J'ai remué toute la ville pour te retrouver. Et quand nous avons su que tu étais dans cette base d'Oz, nous avons foncé te chercher. Je m'en veux tellement Duo… si j'avais été un peu plus intelligent… plus perspicace… si j'avais eu du courage… j'aurai été te parler…

Je lui caresse la joue du bout des doigts.

- Nous avons été tous les deux stupides, dis-je. Si j'avais eu le cran de te parler, de ne pas croire que tu étais trop froid pour t'intéresser à moi…  
- Tu n'es pas fautif.  
- Au moins autant que toi. Et je suis le plus stupide des deux. C'est moi le baka. J'ai essayé de me suicider…

Un silence. Heero me serre contre lui et je soupire dans son cou. Nous avons été si stupides…

- Mais maintenant ça va, ne ? murmure-je. J'ai plus ou moins retrouvé la mémoire… et tout me revient facilement. Je ne suis pas mort, malgré mes efforts… et je t'aime…  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Duo…  
- Alors pratiquons l'amnésie sélective. Oublions tout ça.

Je ne le laisse pas répondre. Je l'embrasse en le faisant tomber par terre. Il me répond tout de suite en me plaquant contre lui.

- Hum hum…

Je me relève. Quatre nous regarde, rougissant et souriant.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais le repas est prêt et comme vous avez raté le déjeuner de midi pour des raisons que je ne révèlerai pas, je crois que vous feriez mieux de venir à table.

Je vais lui répondre, gêné, qu'on arrive tout de suite mais Heero est plus rapide.

- Tu ne voulais pas déranger mais tu as réussi, dit-il, alors maintenant si tu veux bien nous laisser, on finit et on arrive.

Quatre tire une de ces tronches ! Je vais éclater de rire mais Heero m'en empêche en m'embrassant passionnément sans tenir compte de la présence du pilote blond.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quatre : Je suis choqué !  
Ooka : Il t'en faut pas beaucoup !  
Duo : On va forniquer devant Quatchou ?  
Ooka : Nan.  
Duo : Dommage.  
Quatre : DUO !  
Ooka : En tout cas, chapitre suivant, c'est gros bordel ! Je l'attaque tout de suite ! Si je pouvais finir cette fanfic ce week end, ça serait bien ! _¤écrit comme une malade… 60 pages en un jour…¤_

Petite note à part : En fin de compte, je l'ai pas finie le week end mais pas loin après ! Bon, corrigeons la suite now !


	12. 10 : La femme aux yeux bleus

Série :  
Ooka : Dead Zone !  
Duo : Traduit, ça donne bien, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la série.  
Ooka : J'ai vu qu'un ou deux épisodes et, pas de bol, je suis tombée sur les derniers de la saison qui expliquent tous… que j'ai rien capté !

Auteur :  
Ooka : Mon premier est moi, mon second est moi, mon troisième est moi, mon quatrième est moi, mon tout est moi. Je suis ?  
Duo : Toi.  
Ooka : Bonne réponse !

Genre :  
Ooka : Toujours le POV de dudu, ça change pas à ce niveau là. Toujours du OOC sans doute… à vous de voir. Et…  
Duo : Toujours de l'angst et du yaoï !  
Ooka : Est-il besoin de préciser que ya du OOC tout beaucoup en ce qui concerne Heero ?  
Heero : Ô Duo, ma fleur du matin, ma rosé du soir, ma raison de vivre, mon astre, ma lune, mon soleil, mon univers, ma vie, ma...  
Duo : Je crois que c'est pas la peine de préciser : ça se voit très bien.

Disclaimers :  
Ooka : Et bien… j'aimerais beaucoup mais… c'est pas à moi, désolée. Si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider à les attraper…

Petit blabla :  
Ooka : Tadam ! Des mystèreus que tout le monde en a rien à foutre sont un peu levés là dedans ! Petit flash-back aussi, nouveau perso que moi je l'adore ! Et puis… heu…  
Duo : Gros bordel, comme annoncé à la fin du chap 09.  
Ooka : Exact ! Allez, bonne lecture ! Moi, j'écris la suite ! Et puis au passage… si vous aimez (ou pas) REVIEWS !

Chapitre 10 : La femme aux yeux bleus.

Le repas a vite été expédié. Nous nous sommes éclipsés sans dire un mot, Heero et moi, pour retourner dans ce qui est devenu notre chambre. Nous avons repris là où Quatre nous avait interrompus. Une magnifique nuit. Comme la précédent. Je me colle contre Heero, soupirant de plaisir autant que lui. Satisfait. Il me serre avec possessivité. Je ne me plains pas.

- Bonne nuit Hee-chan. Ou plutôt bonne fin de nuit !

Il me répond par un baiser. Je ramène un drap sur nous et m'installe, la tête lovée dans le creux de son cou. Je suis prêt à bien dormir. Mais je ne m'endors pas. Quelque chose me tracasse soudainement. Je ne leur ai rien dit à propos de… mes « visions » ou je ne sais quoi. Tiens, quand on pense au loup… J'entends à nouveau les murmures. Mais je n'ai plus peur. Je sais qu'elle va venir. Et j'ai raison.

Je sens le froid s'installer dans la pièce. Et les murmures s'éloigner. Je me retourne. Elle est là, debout dans la pièce. Elle me fait signe de ne rien dire. Je hoche la tête et me redresse. Au passage, je trouve que j'ai bien fait de mettre un drap. Elle se tourne. Je m'habille rapidement. Un jogging qui traîne. Un t-shirt. Et basta. Je sors de la pièce. Elle m'indique le chemin. Je sors discrètement de la maison. Dehors, c'est la forêt.

La femme aux yeux bleus me regarde. Je me rends compte alors qu'elle est habillée tout en noire. Une robe noire. Je fronce les sourcils. Ca me dit quelque chose…

- Duo, dit-elle de sa voix douce.

Je la regarde. Elle connaît mon vrai nom. Elle me connaît.

- Vous le savez depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? demande-je.  
- Oui. Mais je ne pouvais pas le dire.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que tu ne voulais pas.

Je ne comprends pas. Tant pis.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer maintenant ce qui m'arrive la nuit ? Pourquoi je vois des morts quand il fait noir ?  
- Viens. Je vais te montrer.

Elle tend une main vers moi. Je recule un peu, soudain méfiant. Elle est morte. J'en suis sûre. J'ai confiance en elle, mais… ai-je bien raison ? Elle me regarde. Elle attend.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demande-je.  
- Viens avec moi, répond-t-elle. Je vais te montrer. Parler ici n'est pas une bonne chose. Je ne pourrai plus les retenir très longtemps. De plus, si quelqu'un t'entend, il te prendra pour un fou.  
- Parce que c'est pas ce que je suis ?  
- Non.

Je la regarde. Elle attend patiemment, sa main tendue. J'hésite. Mais… j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe… Alors je m'approche et prends sa main dans la mienne. Fraîche. Si fraîche… morte…

- Par ici, dit-elle.

De sa main libre, elle trace quelque chose dans l'air. Je vois mal. On dirait un symbole. Mais le temps que je jette un coup d'œil, il disparaît. A la place… un rond noir. Très noir. Qui s'agrandit lentement. Une spirale sombre. Elle devient vite aussi grande que moi. La femme aux yeux bleus s'avance vers « ça ». J'hésite.

- Tu ne crains rien là-bas, dit-elle.

J'hésite encore. Mais… elle me regarde. Il n'y a pas de mensonge dans ses yeux. Alors… je la laisse me tirer dans la spirale noire. Je passe dedans. Tout est sombre. Je ne vois plus rien. Par contre j'entends très bien. Des murmures. Des cris. Je sursaute. Où suis-je ? Je tourne sur moi-même sans lâcher la main de la femme aux yeux bleus. Noir, noir, noir et noir. Pas de haut. Pas de bas. Je regarde derrière nous, ou du moins ce qui me semble être derrière. La spirale n'est plus noire. On dirait une fenêtre sur la maison où dorment les autres. Elle diminue. Et disparaît. Je ne peux plus retourner là-bas…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous ne sommes pas loin.  
- J'ai dépassé le stade de la simple inquiétude.

Je suis terrorisé ! Perdu dans le noir, nulle part, sans savoir où aller ni comment y aller. Ca ne me plait pas du tout. Pourtant… j'ai une impression de déjà-vu… j'ai déjà vu du noir… ouah…

- Je suis…  
- Déjà venu ici, oui, complète ma guide. Mais pas avec moi la première fois.  
- Avec qui alors… ?  
- Seul. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'a raconté.  
- Qui ?

Pas de réponse. Je vais répéter ma question quand le son meurt dans ma bouche. Subitement, le noir se soulève, comme des vagues sombres, et laisse derrière lui… un étrange paysage…

- Qu'est-ce que…

Je lève les yeux. Un ciel noir. Rempli d'étoiles. Filantes, apparemment. Elles semblent toutes bouger ou presque. Etrange. Je regarde le sol. Du sable. Gris. Je passe un pied dessus. Il laisse une légère trace. Dès que je le retire, tous les grains reprennent leur place initiale. Je fais un bond en arrière. C'est quoi ce sable ?

Mais je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. Je regarde devant moi. Je me rends compte alors que cette espèce de désert de sable gris s'étend à perte de vue. Et qu'il semble en mouvement. Un mouvement très lent. Ayant pour but une sorte de petite colline de roche. Pas très haute, juste assez pour qu'on puisse la voir de loin. Où suis-je donc tombé ? Je dois rêver…

La femme aux yeux bleus me serre la main et s'avance vers la colline. Je la suis, incapable d'agir par moi-même.

- Quel est cet endroit ? demande-je. Où sommes-nous ?  
- On pourrait dire que c'est « Le royaume des morts », répond la femme aux yeux bleus.

Je m'arrête aussitôt. Elle me regarde. Le royaume des morts ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Je la lâche et fais un tour complet sur moi-même.

- Il n'y a pas de morts… dis-je. A part vous.  
- Il fait nuit, répond-t-elle tranquillement.  
- Ca change quelque chose ?  
- Oui. Il n'y a que le jour que les morts peuvent venir ici. Du moins, ceux qui sont encore « là ».  
- Gné ? Je crois que j'ai du mal à suivre là…  
- Viens.

Elle me reprend la main et me tire vers la colline. Je suis en baissant les yeux sur le sable. En le regardant attentivement, j'ai l'impression de voir un fleuve gris se déplacer très lentement. Dès que je pose un pied dessus, ça chamboule tout. Mais une fois reparti, le sable reprend sa position et son mouvement. Je lève la tête. La femme aux yeux bleus marche elle aussi sur le sol. Mais le sable ne bouge pas quand elle passe dessus. Est-ce parce qu'elle est morte ?

Je m'arrête à nouveau. La colline est toute proche maintenant. Mais ça ne me plait pas. Je veux savoir. J'en ai assez.

- Ca suffit, dis-je. C'est quoi cet endroit ? Qui êtes-vous ? J'en ai marre de rien comprendre !

La femme aux yeux bleus me lâche et me fait face.

- Très bien Duo, dit-elle calmement. Cet endroit est, comme je l'ai dit, ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de royaume des morts. Quant à moi, tu me connais. Essaye de te souvenir.

Je la regarde attentivement. Ses yeux bleus. Doux. Ses cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules. Sa longue robe noire. Je ne vois pas… Elle semble le comprendre. Elle s'agenouille devant moi et entoure mes épaules de ses bras pour me serrer contre elle. Je la laisse faire, interloqué. Cette position… ça me rappelle quelque chose… il y a très longtemps… L'image de la croix me revient à l'esprit. La croix. Un signe religieux. L'église. Le nom de l'hôpital…

- S… Sœur Helen ? murmure-je.

A peine dis-je ces mots que les souvenirs m'assaillent. Une femme, aimable, douce, tendre avec moi. Riant à mes plaisanteries. Une mère pour moi… Je souris. C'est elle… Sœur Helen… comment n'ai-je pas pû la reconnaître ? Et puis… d'autres souvenirs. L'attaque de l'église. Les rebelles. Le MS. Les ruines. Les corps. Sa mort…

Je me dégage et la regarde. Je lui prends les mains. Je ne sais pas si je pleure ou pas. Ce n'est pas important.

- Sœur Helen… répète-je.  
- C'est bien moi Duo, dit-elle en passant une main froide sur ma joue.

Et puis… ce n'est pas fini. Encore d'autres souvenirs. Une bataille. Infiltration d'une base. Ca tourne mal. Fuite précipitée dans la forêt. Séparé des autres. Seul dans le noir. Seul ? Non. Elle était là. Elle m'a guidé. Elle m'a aidé. Et plusieurs fois après ça.

- Je le savais… dis-je. Avant mon amnésie…  
- Oui Duo.  
- Comment est-ce possible…  
- Qu'importe la raison ? Tu peux voir les morts. Tu peux nous parler. Nous ne sommes pas séparés.  
- C'est quand même assez… bizarre, non ?  
- Pas quand on est Shinigami.

Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Loin de là. Shinigami… ? Le Dieu de la Mort… c'est moi… ? C'est une explication comme une autre… Je suis déjà venu ici. C'est ce que Sœur Helen a dit. Mais elle n'était pas là…

- Qui a raconté que j'étais déjà venu ? demande-je.  
- Il doit attendre là-bas, répond Sœur Helen en montrant la colline. Allons-y. Tu ne peux pas rester là trop longtemps.

Elle reprend sa marche ainsi que ma main. Je la suis ;

- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Il t'expliquera mieux que moi, je crois.

C'est plutôt grisant tous ces mystères. Enfin… je ne dis rien et marche. Nous finissons par arriver au pied de la colline. C'est un tas de roches noires très sombres rayées de gris. En me penchant, je me rends compte que les fils clairs sont composés du sable qui… « grimpe » à l'assaut du sommet. Je ne comprends rien à ça. Sœur Helen me fait escalader la colline. Ce n'est pas difficile. Une fois arrivés en haut, je regarde tout autour de nous. Du sable, du sable, du sable et du sable. Rien d'autre. Mises à part les étoiles mobiles, dans le ciel noir. C'est plutôt triste comme coin. Pas recommandé pour les vacances.

Je regarde la colline. Et je manque trébucher. Sœur Helen me rattrape de justesse, m'empêchant de faire une roulade vers… l'immense cratère. Profond. Les parois sont raides et lisses, mis à part une sorte de chemin qui descend vers le fond en tournant. Encore une spirale. Je regarde avec un peu plus d'attention. Au bout de… allez, à peu près cent mètres, la roche des parois disparaît dans un noir… comme je n'en ai jamais vu. A côté, tout a l'air blanc ! Un noir plus que noir… impossible à décrire. Et impossible de voir le fond du gouffre. On dirait un immense puit qui n'a pas de limites...

Je regarde Sœur Helen.

- C'est quoi ça ? demande-je.  
- Perso, j'appelle ça « la bouche de l'enfer », mais Sœur Helen préfère dire que c'est « quelque chose ». Chacun sa manière de décrire.

Mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine. Cette voix… je la reconnais. C'est… Je me retourne. Un jeune garçon s'avance vers nous. Il est couvert de haillons mais je m'en fiche. Ce que je vois, surtout, ce sont ses longs cheveux blonds qui volent derrière lui. Ses yeux gris pétillants. Son air amusé. Je le reconnais… tout de suite.

-Alors, on ne dit plus bonjour ? fait-il en arrivant. Dis donc Duo, je sais que tu as tout oublié, mais quand même !  
- So… Solo ? dis-je.  
- Ah bin voilà tu vois quand tu veux !

Je le regarde, incapable de dire ou faire autre chose. Il sourit. Ses dents sont jaunes. Rongées. J'aperçois sa gorge. Desséchée. Recouverte de croûtes de sang et de pu qui s'étendent sûrement sur ses épaules. Je ne le vois pas mais je sais que ses bras et ses jambes en sont également couverts. Je sais qu'il doit en avoir jusque dans les poumons. Je me rappelle de tout… je me rappelle soudain… pourquoi la pluie me rend si triste… Il pleuvait ce jour-là…

_Je cours. J'ai réussi ! Solo sera fier de moi ! J'ai réussi ! Une baguette entière ! Du pain frais ! Ils vont être contents. Je cours dans les rues en veillant à prendre tous les détours possibles. Pas question de prendre le risque que l'on découvre notre planque ! Mais je suis si impatient de leur montrer !_

_Je finis par me trouver dans la ruelle. Je m'agenouille devant la plaque d'égout. Je pose mon pain un instant pour la tirer de toutes mes forces. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup mais j'arrive à dégager l'entrée des boyaux de la ville. Je descends dedans après avoir remis la plaque à sa place tant bien que mal. _

_Pas la peine d'hésiter. Je connais tout par cœur. Je cours dans l'eau. Mes pieds nus seront glacés mais c'est pas grave. Je les réchaufferai dans une couverture mitée. J'arrive à la planque. Une espèce de petite salle traversée par des tonnes de tuyaux. C'est chez nous. Je rentre en brandissant ma baguette comme un trophée._

_- Hé les gars ! J'ai réussi ! braille-je._

_Personne ne bouge. Ca m'inquiète un peu mais sans plus. Ils sont fatigués, ces temps-ci. Ils sont malades. Ils ont besoin de repos. Cela dit, je veux montrer ma réussite à la bande ! Je m'agenouille à côté de Tim et le secoue par l'épaule._

_- Hé Tim, c'est moi ! J'ai ramené du pain ! Toute une baguette !_

_Aucune réaction. Son épaule est glacée sous ma main. Je me redresse. Ca me fait peur… Je vais voir Ja. _

_- Hé Ja, tu m'entends ? Debout flemmard ! J'ai à manger ! Pour tout le monde !_

_Je n'ai pas plus de succès avec Ja qu'avec Tim. J'ai de plus en plus peur. Je cherche Solo des yeux. Je le trouve dans un coin, recroquevillé. Je m'assois à côté de lui._

_- Solo ! Hé ! J'ai réussi ! Je l'ai eu ! C'est super, hein ?_

_Rien. Cette fois, je sens la panique m'envahir._

_- Hé Solo ! Solo ! Tu m'entends ?_

_Je le secoue par l'épaule. Il est glacé. Je le redresse pour l'asseoir dos contre le mur crade de la planque. Il a les yeux ouverts. Vitreux. Je vois du sang couler de sa gorge. Et de sa bouche. Je regarde autour de moi. Je vois alors le sang. Partout. Sur les murs, sur le sol, sur les bouches, sur les visages, sur les corps. Des corps sans vie… Je serre Solo contre moi._

_- Bon sang merde, vous êtes plus malades qu'on ne le croyait. T'aurais dû venir avec moi Solo. Viens, un peu d'air frais te fera du bien._

_Je le porte sur mes petites épaules. Il ne fait pas un seul effort pour m'aider. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il ne va pas bien. Je sors de la planque en laissant la baguette. Pas importante celle-là. J'arrive à sortir par un énorme conduit qui débouche dans un terrain vague. J'allonge Solo par terre contre la pente dans laquelle est figé le tuyau._

_- Ca va mieux Solo ?_

_Aucune réponse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne cligne pas des yeux ? Ca me fait peur…_

_- Hé Solo ! Réponds-moi merde, fais pas le con !_

_Rien du tout. Je sens de l'eau couler sur moi. Je relève la tête. Il pleut. Le régulateur thermique fait pleuvoir. Je m'en fiche de la pluie bordel ! Solo ! Je le secoue de toutes mes maigres forces mais rien à faire. Il est gelé. Il n'est plus chaud. Il ne le sera plus jamais. Je hurle, je frappe le sol boueux, je pleure. Je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Pas Solo ! _

_- T'arrêtais pas de dire que c'était rien ! hurle-je. Que t'allais guérir ! Que vous alliez tous guérir ! C'était des mensonges ! Merde putain Solo me fais pas ça ! Tiens ta promesse ! Toujours ensembles ! Loups jusqu'à la fin ! Solo ! Solo ! SOLOOOOOOOOOOOOO !_

_Je pleure sur lui. Je ne peux pas qu'il meure, non, je ne veux pas ne plus jamais le revoir. Je refuse ! Je refuse… Je continue à pleurer. Je regarde la pluie tomber sur son visage. Je ferme ses yeux de la main. Mort… sous la pluie… je suis à nouveau seul… seul sur la colonie… seul dans les ténèbres… seul dans le noir…_

- Bon sang Solo ! lance-je en lui sautant dessus, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Ah ça y est, tu te souviens bien de moi ! A la bonne heure !  
- Bon sang Solo… répète-je. Toi aussi tu…  
- Ouaip, comme Sœur Helen. Moi aussi je suis mort et moi aussi je suis… heu… vivant ? Un fantôme ? Appelle ça comme tu veux.  
- Je t'ai déjà revu… pas vrai ?  
- En fait, si je me souviens bien, tu es venu me chercher quelques heures à peine après ma mort.  
- Je suis venu… te chercher ?  
- Ici. Première fois que tu venais.  
- Et… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
- Je me souviens pas vraiment. J'étais à deux doigts de partir quand tu m'as attrapé. Bah, tu t'en rappelleras bien assez tôt ! En attendant, on a plein de choses à se dire ! Faut que je te remette en mémoire toutes les conneries qu'on a faites !

Sœur Helen toussote. Nous la regardons.

- Le jour ne va pas tarder, dit-elle. Il vaudrait mieux partir.  
- Pourquoi ? demande-je.

Je regarde Solo. Il semble soudain préoccupé.

- Merde, elle a raison, dit-il. Faut que tu partes Duo.  
- Mais pourquoi à la fin !  
- Parce qu'ils vont revenir. Et t'es pas encore prêt pour les mater.  
- Qui ?  
- Les morts.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ooka : Niaaaaaaaaaaa !  
Duo : C'est la perspective de manger des crêpes qui te rend comme ça ?  
Ooka : Ya un peu de ça.  
Duo : Un peu beaucoup.  
Ooka : Prout ! Enfin donc voilà, la femme aux yeux bleus que tout le monde savait déjà qui elle était est officiellement déclarée être Soeur Helen !  
Sœur Helen : Quelle surprise...  
Ooka : Tu vas pas être râleuse et cynique comme Duo toi aussi !  
Sœur Helen : Je crois que j'ai le droit de me plaindre. Je suis morte. Et vivante.  
Solo : Bah moi aussi et j'en fais pas tout un plat !  
Ooka : J'l'adore Solo !  
Solo : Moi aussi j'm'adore.  
Duo : Prétentieux.  
Solo : Tu crois que t'es mieux peut-être ?  
Heero : Duo, y a-t-il des chances pour que tu me trompes avec un revenant ?  
Duo : Non. Il est plein de microbes.  
Solo : Hé !  
Ooka : En tout cas, moi, je passe à la suite ! Bordel assuré ! Et je sens qu'il va y avoir d'autres petits flash-back pour bien explicationner ce qui se passe !  
Duo : Misère…

Petite note à part : Courage ! Plus que 6 chapitres + l'épilogue à corriger ! Motivée ! Seul problème : j'espère que je m'emmêle pas trop les pinceaux et que j'oublie pas des détails importants... ya sûrement des incohérences mais bon... si ça se voit pas trop... D Allez, je passe à la suite ! Motivée !


	13. 11 : Stratégie

Série :  
Ooka : Gundam Wing ! Si si si !  
Duo : Sur la fin, ça y ressemble un peu.

Auteur :  
Ooka : La plus belle déesse du monde.  
Relena : Moi ?  
Ooka : … un couteau… VITE !  
Les G-boys : Tiens !

Genre :  
Ooka : POV de dudu !  
Duo : Angst de dudu.  
Ooka : OOC peutêtreàvousdevoir.  
Heero : Yaoï.  
Ooka : Autre chose ?  
Duo : Aux lecteurs de voir !

Disclaimers :  
Ooka : Solo et Sœur Helen sont pas à moi mais bon… on peut dire que cette version est à moi, non ?  
Solo : Non.  
Sœur Helen : Non.  
Ooka : … mais pourquoi tout le monde est si méchant avec moi ?  
Tout le monde : Légitime défense.

Petit blabla :  
Ooka : Bon… stratégie militaire de merde à la fin… j'ose espérer que ça se tient…  
Heero : Moi j'ai plus simple. BOUM Oz.  
Quatre : C'est pas bien !  
Heero : On s'en fiche tant que ça règle le problème.  
Ooka : J'aurais bien utilisé cette stratégie aussi mais ça va pas… désolée Heechou ! Une autre fois !  
Heero : Hn. _¤boude¤_

Chapitre 11 : Stratégie.

Je regarde Solo et Sœur Helen bizarrement. Les morts vont revenir ? Et alors ? C'est leur royaume à la base, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? demande-je.

Solo m'attrape par le bras et me tire vers le bas de la colline.

- Normalement, tu peux faire la loi ici, dit-il en me faisant dévaler la pente après lui. Mais t'as tout oublié, faut tout recommencer. T'imagines pas tout le mal qu'on a eu pour te faire prendre le coup avec Sœur Helen et une stupide amnésie fout tout en l'air !  
- Qu'est-ce que je risque ? Ils sont morts, non ?  
- Ca ne les a pas empêché de t'attaquer il y a deux nuits, réplique Sœur Helen à côté.

Je trébuche dans le sable et m'arrête.

- Bin… vous êtes morts, non ? Vous m'attaquez pas, il me semble.  
- On te connaît Duo, répond Solo comme s'il parlait à un crétin. Les autres, non. Et ils ne te portent pas dans leur cœur tu sais… surtout depuis ton amnésie.  
- Gné ?  
- Ils comptaient sur toi pour les aider à sortir de leur errance, explique Sœur Helen. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse faire ça.  
- Leur errance ? Les en sortir ? Je comprends de moins en moins là !  
- Peu importe, coupe Solo en se mettant à courir sur le sable, me traînant derrière lui. Faut que tu dégages de là avant leur retour.  
- Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi.  
- Parce qu'ils t'attaqueront ! Et je préfère pas te décrire ce qu'ils sont capables de te faire.  
- C'est pas très sympa ça… je suis leur dieu, non ?  
- T'as foutu leur vie… heu… leur mort en l'air. Ca va pas te faire monter dans leur estime. Va-t'en, on parlera demain. Enfin… à la nuit prochaine !

Nous nous arrêtons. Je regarde Sœur Helen. J'attends qu'elle nous fasse retourner dans cette espèce de passage sombre. Elle ne bronche pas.

- Heu… je fais comment pour repartir ? demande-je.  
- Si t'as oublié ça aussiça va pas être super… commente Solo.  
- Tu dois créer une spirale, une porte, sur le monde des vivants. Normalement, tu devrais être devant la maison ici. Ou à peu près.  
- J'aime bien le « à peu près »… Et je le crée comment le machin spiraleux ?

Solo trépigne en regardant dans tous les sens tandis que Sœur Helen essaye de m'expliquer ce que je suis censé faire pour filer de là.

- Tu traces ce symbole dans l'air en dirigeant toutes tes pensées sur le monde des vivants, dit-elle en bougeant les doigts. Ca ouvre une spirale qui te permet de rejoindre le couloir entre les deux mondes. Quand le passage se referme, tu n'as qu'à attendre en visualisant la maison. Elle devrait vite apparaître.  
- Fastoche tiens…

Je bouge les doigts en essayant d'imiter les mouvements de Sœur Helen. C'est pas facile.

- Grouille, siffle Solo entre ses dents. Ils arrivent.

J'arrête de m'entraîner et lève la tête. J'aperçois alors… des ombres noirs apparaître un peu partout autour de nous. Ce n'est pas comme la spirale qui nous a permis de venir. On dirait plutôt des silhouettes tirées par... quelque chose... qui les force à venir ici. Sœur Helen me tire une mèche.

- Ignore les ! Concentre-toi pour repartir ! Ne pense qu'à ça !  
- Facile à dire !

Je fixe ma main et bouge les doigts dans l'air. Aucun symbole n'apparaît. Mais comment elle a fait son compte Sœur Helen ? Moi j'y arrive pas ! Je vais le lui dire quand je lève les yeux et regarde les étoiles qui bougent. Tout à l'heure, on aurait dit qu'elles voletaient autour du désert. Maintenant, on dirait qu'elles nous foncent dessus. Des morts, encore ?

- Duo !

Sœur Helen a l'air affolé.

- Je fais ce que je peux mais j'y arrive pas ! dis-je.  
- Mais merde Duo, t'as même oublié ça ? C'est comme… comme parler ! Ou faire le con ! Ca s'oublie pas ! Ca revient dès qu'on essaye ! Allez, faisun effortet bouge-toi ! Fais le ce putain de symbole et casse-toi !

Je lui tire la langue. Mais je suis ses conseils. Comme parler ou faire le con… comme pilote un gundam. Je ferme les yeux. Je pense à la maison qui m'attend. A Heero qui doit dormir et avoir froid sans moi… à Heero qui pourrait s'inquiéter de mon absence... à Heero…

Je rouvre les yeux à temps pour voir ma main tracer toute seule le symbole. Noir. Très sombre. La spirale apparaît. Et grandit. Lentement. Trop lentement.

- Il est là.

Je me retourne pour voir le mort qui a dit ces mots. Remplis de colère. Je me rends compte qu'ils sont des centaines, des milliers même. Et… ces visages… j'en reconnais quelques uns… qui sont-ils ?

- Duo ! Va-t'en !

Solo et Sœur Helen m'entourent pour me protéger. Non ! A chaque fois qu'on veut m'aider… ça se termine mal ! Je regarde la spirale. Elle est devenue aussi grande que moi.

- On se voit ce soir, me fait Solo avant de me pousser vers la spirale.

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Je me retrouve dans la « Zone Noire » entre monde des morts et monde des vivants… J'appelle Solo et Sœur Helen. Mais ma spirale se referme. Je suis seul. Encore. Dans le noir. Je ne bouge pas. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de repères. Pas de haut. Pas de bas. Pas de sol. Rien. Je reste immobile. J'attends. Le noir va bientôt se lever et laisse apparaître la forêt. La maison. Enfin, j'espère…

J'entends des murmures. Murmures des morts. Je tourne sur moi-même. Enfin, je crois… Mais il n'y a personne. Et puis, sans prévenir, l'obscurité se lèveà nouveau en vagues immenses, se retirant pour me laisser voir la maison et la forêt. On dirait un peu… comme un pot de peinture qui serait tombé sur un tableau. Sauf qu'on voit la scène à l'envers. La peinture qui se retire de la toile.

Je lève la tête. Il n'y a plus trace de noir. Le ciel est jaune. Le soleil se lève. Je soupire et retourne dans la maison. Ici, tout le monde dort encore. Je vais me recoucher contre Heero qui n'a pas bougé. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Je m'assois à peine sur le lit que déjà ses bras attrapent ma taille. Je n'ai pas le courage de me rendormir en fin de compte… Tout ce qui s'est passé…

Je dois faire le point dans ma tête. Bien. Alors… je ne suis pas fou. Soyons au moins d'accord sur ce petit détail. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Fou. Parfait. Ensuite…

Je vois les morts.

Je suis allé au pays des morts.

J'en suis revenu.

Et ce n'était pas la première fois.

Normal. Ca arrive à tout le monde ça, tous les jours. Oh j'allais oublier un tout petit détail.

Je suis Shinigami. Le Dieu de la Mort. Pas très respecté par son « peuple » d'ailleurs mais bon… Paraîtrait-il que j'ai foutu leur mort en l'air. Evidement, si j'étais à leur place, je serais pas très content non plus…

Bon. J'ai retrouvé une bonne partie de la mémoire avec cette escapade. Sœur Helen. Solo. Les souvenirs fusent dans ma tête. L'église. Le père Maxwell. Et, avant, la bande. La rue. Les vols. Je m'en souviens. Mais j'ai encore des blancs. La première fois que je suis allé là-bas par exemple… je n'arrive pas à me la rappeler. En revanche… je vois les missions suicides dans lesquelles Solo m'a aidé. Sœur Helen aussi. Elle a toujours refusé d'aller dans les bases et d'assister aux massacres. Mais elle m'a aidé. Elle m'a guidé dans les coins sauvages. Elle m'a soutenu.

Heero grommelle près de moi. Je ne bronche pas. Il se réveille. Je me pose LA question… dois-je lui en parler ? … il me prendra pour un fou… Nous venons à peine de nous retrouver et je devais tout foutre en l'air pour ça ? De toute façon, apparemment, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Je ne vais pas commencer maintenant… Je retournerai parler à Sœur Helen et Solo ce soir. Ils doivent m'expliquer cette histoire de nuit/jour. M'expliquer ce que je suis capable de faire, ce que je dois faire.

- Hnnn… Duo ?

Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Heero se relève, encore endormi, les cheveux bien ébouriffés.

- Hai crinière de lion de mes rêves ? réponds-je.  
- Hn ?  
- Crinière désordonnée de lion de mes rêves si tu préfères.  
- … tu es sorti ?

Il s'assoit et commence à s'habiller. J'en profite pour lui chatouiller la colonne vertébrale.

- Je suis juste allé prendre un peu l'air, dis-je.  
- Un peu plus haut.  
- Ryokai.

Je lui gratouille la nuque. Il ronronne presque. Je rigole et me lève.

- On va déjeuner ? Je meurs de faim !  
- Hn. Je finis de m'habiller.  
- Ok. Ca me laisse le temps de tout manger. Y compris tous les Miel Pops.  
- Si tu fais ça…  
- Oui ? Si je fais ça ?  
- Je te fais bouffer ta natte.  
- Oh j'ai peur ! Miel Popsà nous deux !

Je me précipite sur la porte et me baisse à temps pour éviter une chaussure lancée avec force. Heero me fusille du regard, menaçant.

- Si tu manges tout…  
- Arrête-moi si tu peux !

Je lui tire la langue et sors en riant. J'en profite pour réveiller tout le reste de la maison.

¤¤¤¤

- Bon, voilà où nous en sommes, fait Heero penché sur la table vers nous. Oz prend petit à petit le contrôle de toutes les villes importantes. Nous devons arrêter ces manœuvres avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
- Tu proposes quoi ? demande-je. On fonce dans le tas ?  
- Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est un coup marquant pour ouvrir les yeux des gens, dit Quatre. Après cet attentat, nous avons perdu le peu de pouvoir que nous avions…  
- Tiens oui. J'avais oublié cette histoire d'attentat. Il s'est passé quoi en fait ? ajoute-je. J'ai pû suivre qu'avec les infos qui ont sûrement été manipulées par Oz…  
- C'est Treize qui a tout planifié, répond Heero.  
- Nous étions à cette réunion, explique Quatre. Enfin, nous voulions essayer d'y être afin d'expliquer les dangers que représente une alliance avec Oz. Mais ils ont été plus rapides que nous.  
- Cette réunion avait en fait pour but de débattre sur Oz, continue Trowa. Et il y avait beaucoup d'hommes hauts placés qui n'étaient pas pour une alliance. Oz a réglé le problème à sa façon. En nous accusant, ils en ont profité pour s'emparer de la ville sans difficultés.  
- Et ils ont démoli notre image de héros… soupire-je. C'est pas cool.  
- Nous devons trouver un moyen d'ouvrir les yeux des gens, reprend Heero. Nous sommes trop faibles pour gagner la guerre actuellement. Il nous faut des renforts.  
- Ya pas de rebelles ?  
- Très peu. Les gens ne voient pas en Oz un ennemi. Pour le moment. Seules les colonies commencent à comprendre mais elles sont complètement dominées et ne peuvent rien faire.

Je réfléchis un instant, comme tous les autres. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est des alliés. Pour ça, il faut obliger Oz à faire tomber le masque de la gentille organisation qui veut tuer les méchants pilotes. Pas facile… Treize est intelligent. Cela dit…

- Dites, les colonies sont pas en position de force, c'est ça ? demande-je.  
- Elles sont sous le contrôle militaire d'Oz qui les prive de toute ressources, répond Heero.

Je sens le sourire Shinigami prêt à sortir mais je le retiens encore un peu.

- Et si on leur donnait des ressources, des armes, des équipements, vous croyez qu'en s'organisant on pourrait unir les colonies et les libérer de l'emprise d'Oz ?  
- Où crois-tu pouvoir trouver tout ça et leur offrir sans se faire arrêter ? fait Quatre.

Cette fois, je ne retiens plus mon sourire de Dieu de la Mort. Ca fait vraiment du bien de retrouver son identité. Je me rappelle les plans que m'a montré Treize... ceux de l'immense base spatiale. Une espèce de colonie géante entièrement dédiée à l'armement en fait.

- Pendant mon séjour chez les Ozies, Treize m'a plus ou moins exploité, dis-je. Programmes informatiques, pilotages, etc… A mon insu, bien sûr. Il m'a utilisé pour refaire toute la base, transformer les faiblesses en points forts, ce genre de trucs. Il a pas eu le temps de mettre en pratique mes idées, heureusement pour nous d'ailleurs, sinon vous auriez eu du mal à me retrouver.  
- Viens en aux faits, Maxwell, gronde Wufei.  
- J'y viens Wuffy, j'y viens. Treizou m'a montré les plans d'une colonie militaire en construction pour que je les modifie avec mon cerveau de génie.

Je les laisse digérer l'information. Puis, je reprends.

- Je sais où la trouver, je sais comment passer à travers les systèmes actuels de sécurité. Et s'ils ont commencé à installer les miens, je saurais m'en occuper quand même. Donc voilà mon plan : on va dans l'espace, on pique cette colonie militaire et on la confie aux autres colonies. J'ai bien observé les plans. Avec ce petit bijou, Oz ne pourra que s'écraser. Et puis, si elles sont confiantes avec ça, les colonies pourront s'unir et constituer une force armée importante, non ?  
- C'est plutôt intéressant… admet Quatre. Mais comment ouvrir les yeux des gens avec ça ?

Je pose mon coude sur la table, ferme le poing et lève l'index.

- Un : une fois libérées, les colonies pourront s'exprimer sans crainte et révéler à la Terre ce que la domination d'Oz a eu comme conséquences sur elle.

Mon majeur va rejoindre mon index.

- Deux : Oz va sûrement utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour nous arrêter. Et quand je dis « tous » c'est bien « tous ». A mon avis, ils hésiteront pas à agir de manière pas très gentille qui ferait tomber leur masque de gentils.

Troisième doigt levé.

- Et enfin trois : si vous avez autre chose à proposer… on fait de la pub contre Oz ? Heero dans le rôle de la lessive, Treize dans celui de la vilaine tâche qui part pas ?

Tout le monde me regarde. Wufei résume l'opinion des autres :

- Maxwell, t'es un crétin. Mais un crétin avec des idées intéressantes.  
- Wuffy ? Tu m'as fait un compliment là ? Je rêve… serais-tu souffrant ?  
- Baka.  
- Non, ça c'est la réplique de Heero !  
- Shazi.  
- Ah évidement si tu dis la même chose en chinoisça change un peu…

Quatre soupire avec un léger sourire. Heero toussote.

- Bien… nous allons voir ce qu'on peut faire dans ce sens, dit-il. Duo, tu saurais recopier les plans ?  
- Affirmatif. Donne-moi juste un peu de temps. Si je m'y mets maintenant… ça devrait être ok d'ici trois/quatre jours.  
- Quatre, tu pourrais entrer en communication avec L4 et veiller à ce qu'ils réunissent discrètement quelques dirigeants des colonies les plus importantes ?  
- Je devrais pouvoir te faire ça.  
- Trowa, essaye de trouver des informations dans les bases de données d'Oz. Peutêtre qu'ils ont prévu quelque chose contre nous qui pourrait nous déstabiliser.  
- Compris.  
- Wufei, tu peux t'occuper du ravitaillement des gundams ?  
- Pas de problème.  
- Je me charge de réunir le plus d'informations possible sur cette colonie militaire.

Nous nous levons quand je me rappelle un détail.

- Shi no hana, dis-je.  
- Hn ?  
- C'est le nom de code de leur colonie. Shi no hana. La fleur de la mort.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ooka : C'est aussi le nom de mon pantoum pour la rentrée !  
Duo : Gné ?  
Ooka : Le poème qu'on nous a demandé de faire. Ca parle de la mort !  
Heero : Même pas étonné.  
Ooka : Bon j'vais me laver ma loooooongue chevelure de déesse !  
Duo : Moi ils sont plus longs !  
Ooka : Je prends les ciseaux au retour.  
Duo : … si tu touches à ma natte…  
Ooka : Hihi _¤sourire Shinigami¤_

Petite note à part : OUAAAAAAAAAAIN ! J'avais tout bien tout corrigé... et ce con de FFNet m'a tout viré que j'ai du tout refaire ! Snif... alors... sûre que ya des fautes qui m'ont échappée mais prout fatiguée moi ! Et devoir corriger deux fois DEUX CHAPITRES ! Ca zappe le moral snif... enfin allez... motivée, recorrigeons la suite snif.


	14. 12 : Cours sur les morts

Série :  
Ooka : Le royaume des morts !  
Duo : Avec un très léger poil de Gundam Wing.

Auteur :  
Ooka : La folle dingue des trucs pas normaux.  
Duo : Ca, on a remarqué.  
Ooka : Tu vas pas te plaindre quand même ! T'as un bon rôle ! Et un beau mec.  
Duo : Vu comme ça…

Genre :  
Ooka : POV dudu, OCC peut-être, yaoï même si on le voit pas bien, et puis… on peut peutêtre dire UA ? Le royaume des morts, c'est un autre univers ?  
Duo : Aucune idée.  
Ooka : Bon bah à vous lecteurs de voir !

Disclaimers :  
Ooka : Je ne perds pas espoir ! Un jour, je les aurai !  
Les G-boys : Puisse ce jour ne jamais arriver.  
Duo : Amen.

Petit blabla :  
Ooka : Fatiguée moi…  
Duo : Ca fait 13 chapitres en tous, plus le préambule en deux jours…  
Ooka : Je finis les blablas de ce chapitre et du suivant et je fais une pause ! Au fait j'espère que ça vous plaît, ceux qui ont lu jusque là (si yen a…) Hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !

Chapitre 12 : Cours sur les morts.

Je lève le nez de ma paperasse. Je soupire. J'ai passé toute la journée à recopier ces fichus plans. J'en ai marre ! Je préférais largement rien faire à l'hôpital… Enfin bon… je ne referai pas le monde. Je regarde mes schémas. Il manque un petit quelque chose là… voilà ! Une petite note ici… ok. Maintenant, on passe aux hangars. Pff… j'ai pas fini moi…

- Tu t'en sors ?

Je bondis sur ma chaise et cache tout de suite certains papiers. Pas que j'ai honte de quelque chose hein mais je me rappelle très bien maintenant le caractère des autres pilotes. Et je suis sûr que Heero n'aimerait pas constater que je me suis amusé à dessiner sur quelques feuilles…

- Oui, ça va, réponds-je tandis qu'il se penche sur mes croquis. Je suis encore loin d'avoir fini mais bon… je compte y passer la nuit. Ca doit être prêt le plus tôt possible.  
- Ne travaille pas trop.  
- Toi ? ME dire ça ? Heechan ça va ? Tu m'inquiètes là. T'as chopé un virus pendant tes recherches ?  
- Baka.  
- Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu devrais faire un test anti-virus, on sait jamais.

Heero décide d'arrêter mes remarques en me bâillonnant d'une manière que je ne peux juger qu'intéressante. Je finis par rompre le baiser et lui souris.

- Si tu m'interromps comme ça, j'aurai jamais fini, dis-je.  
- C'était un encouragement alors. Tu comptes vraiment passer la nuit là-dessus ?

Je rigole un peu. Heero a apparemment d'autres projets en tête. Malgré notre ébauche de mission. Surprenant. Mais moi aussi j'ai des projets. La nuit va tomber.

- Je préfère finir ça le plus vite possible, dis-je. On aura toutes les nuits qu'on voudra quand on aura pété la gueule à Oz !  
- Hn. Ne traîne pas trop quand même.  
- Je te réveillerai !  
- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Il sort du bureau. Une chouette pièce d'ailleurs. Au rez-de-chaussée, avec une longue table pour bien perdre ses papiers dessus. Je reprends mon travail. Et j'attends. Pas très longtemps. La nuit tombe vite. Je relève la tête. Seraient-ce mes amis les morts qui me murmurent encore à l'oreille ?

- Tu travailles ? TOI ? Alors ça… tu viens de tomber dans mon estime d'un coup là. T'es dans les négatifs maintenant.

Je tire la langue à Solo, assis sur le bureau devant moi.

- Si c'est pour m'embêter que t'es venu, tu peux repartir tout de suite le zombi, rétorque-je.  
- Je suis pas un zombi. Je suis un mort pas tout à fait mort, nuance.  
- On fait comment pour être pas tout à fait mort en étant mort ?  
- On se fait tirer de la bouche de l'enfer par son pote Shinigami.

Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose. Je chasse le début de souvenir. C'est pas le moment.

- Viens Duo, fait Sœur Helen derrière moi. Nous retournons là-bas pour parler.  
- Pourquoi pas ici ? demande-je.  
- Ya tes copains les gundams, répond Solo. Et nous on est crevés. C'est fatiguant de jouer les gardiens ! Tu te rends pas compte de l'énergie que ça demande de maintenir les morts à distance. Vivement que tu te rappelles comment on fait.

Je préfère ne pas demander de précisions ici. Si les autres m'entendent parler tout seulça pourrait poser problème. Je me lève donc et suis Solo et Sœur Helen par la spirale qu'ils ont ouverte. Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes dans le désert gris. Le ciel est toujours aussi noir. Les étoiles semblent voler au dessus de nous sans descendre. Des âmes… sans doute. Je m'assois par terre. Solo m'imite, puis Sœur Helen aussi.

- On a du temps cette fois, hein ? demande-je.  
- Toute la nuit mon pote ! répond Solo.  
- Ok, alors si on commençait par m'expliquer l'histoire du mort pas mort, du jour et de la nuit, des méchants et des gentils, et de ce gros trou« la bouche de l'enfer » ?  
- Ca fait beaucoup de choses à expliquer en même temps. Tu commences Sœur Helen ?

Elle soupire.

- Très bien, dit-elle. On va d'abord parler de ce qui se passe après la mort.  
- On vient ici… suppose-je.  
- Exact. Et on est irrémédiablement attiré par cette « bouche de l'enfer ».  
- Impossible d'y couper, ajoute Solo. Qu'on y aille vite ou lentement, on y va. On te demande pas ton avis.  
- Le jour, c'est une longue file de morts qui s'y dirige, reprend Sœur Helen. Et, une fois qu'on est dans le précipice et qu'on a été englouti, on ne revient plus.  
- Autrement dit, on sait pas ce qu'il y a après, à moins d'y aller, et dans ce cas on peut pas le dire aux autres.

Je fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas logique.

- Mais si on est irrémédiablement attiré, comment ça se fait que vous soyez pas…  
- Nous, c'est un cas à part, dit Solo. On a été arraché de la marche par Shinigami.  
- Moi ?  
- Yep. Tu m'as attrapé pile quand il fallait. Une seconde après j'étais englouti dans la bouche de l'enfer. Même chose pour Sœur Helen.  
- Mais… et tous ces morts qui sont… ailleurs en ce moment ?

Sœur Helen affiche un regard triste.

- Toutes tes victimes, dit-elle.  
- Mes victimes ?  
- Tous les gens que t'as tués, précise Solo. Quand c'est par toi qu'on meurt, on ne peut pas accéder au gouffre. On est maudit, en quelque sort. On ne peut faire qu'une chose : errer.

Je frissonne. Alors… c'est ma faute si tous ces gens… Je m'imagine en « fantôme » condamné à errer pour l'éternité dans ce désert de sable… Ca ne me plairait pas.

- Ya un moyen de briser le « sort », reprend Solo. Mais ya que Shinigami qui peut le faire.  
- Donc moi… comment ?  
- Aucune idée.  
- …

Je regarde mes pieds. Ces histoires me plaisent de moins en moins. Mais ne pas les croire serait stupide… Tout est vrai. Ces morts. Sœur Helen. Solo. Ce sable… tout. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je suis le Dieu de la Mort, Shinigami. Je peux empêcher les morts d'accéder à la bouche de l'enfer comme l'appelle Solo et donc les condamner à une errance éternelle, du moins jusqu'à ce que daigne les libérer de cette « malédiction ». Ce sont les « morts pas vraiment morts ».

- Mais… et vous ? demande-je. Je vous ai maudits, vous aussi…  
- Pas vraiment, répond Solo. Nous, on est d'accord pour rester. Pour t'aider. On est des sortes d'aides pour Dieu de la Mort, en gros. Personnellement, je n'ai pas très envie d'aller voir ce qu'il y a dans ce trou.  
- Quant à moi, je préfère de loin veiller sur toi Duo, fait Sœur Helen avec un sourire.  
- Merci…

Je leurs souris. Et puis je lève les yeux vers le ciel noir étoilé.

- L'histoire de la nuit et du jour ? demande-je.  
- Je sais pas pourquoi mais les morts comme nous peuvent quitter cet endroit la nuit pour aller dans le monde des vivants, répond Solo. Par contre, le jour, on est obligés de rester là. Impossible de sortir tant qu'il fait jour là-bas.  
- Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de rester ici la nuit.  
- En effet. Et c'est bien pratique pour discuter avec toi. Au moins, les autres sont pas là et nous laisse en paix.  
- Ils sont tous… contre moi ?  
- Duo… fait Sœur Helen. Tu les as tués et maudits… Certains ne t'en veulent pas mais la plupart si. De plus, la première fois que tu as pris conscience de ce que tu étais, tu leur as promis de tout faire pour les libérer.  
- C'est pas ma faute si j'ai tout oublié !  
- Ils ne te laisseront pas le temps de leur expliquer ça, lâche Solo.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent me faire ? Ils sont morts !  
- On ne peut rien faire aux vivants normaux dans leur monde. Mais toi… c'est différent. Tu es la Mort après tout. On peut te toucher. On peut te blesser. Te tuer, je ne crois pas, mais il y a pire que mourir.

Ca, je ne le contredirai jamais sur ce point.

- Dans ce cas… comment faire pour me protéger ? demande-je. Vous avez parlé de « jouer les gardiens » ? De « maintenir les morts à distance » ?  
- Je crois qu'en fait c'est parce qu'on est les plus vieux ici à avoir échappé à la bouche qu'on est plus forts. Et aussi à mon avis parce que tu nous as "choisis" en nous sauvant. On a une espèce de pouvoir de je sais pas quoi qui nous permet de les repousser. S'ils s'approchent, on les envoie valdinguer au loin avec une espèce d'onde de va savoir quoi.  
- Toi Duo, tu es Shinigami, ajoute Sœur Helen. Tu es bien plus puissant que nous. Tu peux les repousser sans aucune difficulté. A condition de te rappeler comment faire.  
- Ces temps-ci je passe ma vie à essayer de me rappeler ceci ou cela…  
- Fallait pas oublier.  
- Je te proute Solo.  
- Ah ça tu t'en souviens !

Je lui tire la langue et nous rigolons comme des gamins sous le soupire amusé de Sœur Helen. Bon, et bien puisque j'ai des pouvoirs super puissants et que je suis un dieu, autant essayer de me contrôler ! Si j'ai déjà réussi, je devrais pouvoir me souvenir de la manière de procéder. Je lève une main dans l'air et trace les symboles ouvrant la porte sur l'entre deux mondes. Je la referme bien vite sans même savoir comment. D'un petit mouvement vague de la main.

- Ca, c'est bon, je m'en souviens, dis-je. Maintenant… comment je fais pour me protéger ?  
- Il y a plusieurs manières, explique Sœur Helen. Nous, pour tenir au loin les autres, nous déployons une sorte de bouclier qui les empêche de venir.  
- C'est ce que j'appelle « la bulle ».  
- Une autre manière consiste à concentrer son énergie autour de soi, comme une aura. Ils peuvent approcher mais s'ils sont trop près à ton goût, tu peux leur envoyer une décharge de ton aura. Ils la sentent passer en général et se retrouve assez loin de toi en quelques secondes.  
- Pour la bulle, le truc bien, c'est que tu peux faire varier sa taille. Plus elle est grande plus c'est difficile. En général, le mieux est de la faire de la taille de la pièce dans laquelle tu te trouves. Le problème, c'est que dans tous les cas, c'est crevant pour nous ! Toi par contre tu peux sans problème maintenir une super bulle toute la nuit sans te fatiguer !  
- Et je fais comment pour la faire ta bulle ?  
- Tu l'imagines, c'est tout.  
- Gné ?  
- Ca, c'est pour nous, coupe Sœur Helen. Toi Duo… ce serait plutôt une vague noire.  
- Comme quand on passe d'un monde à l'autre ?  
- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Quand tu dresses cette protection, on dirait un simple cercle autour de toi, comme une bande noire. Mais dès que quelqu'un s'en approche et essaye de traverser, une vague en surgit et bloque le passage. Si le danger est grand, tout le cercle se transforme en tsunamis qui se rejoignent au centre et forment une coupole protectrice qui t'isole et te permet alors de rejoindre l'entre deux mondes.

Ouah la classe ! Ca commence à me plaire leurs histoires !

- Ok donc tout est dans l'imagination, c'est ça ? résume-je.  
- Il faut que tu voies bien ce que tu veux faire, ajoute Solo. Et que tu mettes ton énergie dedans.  
- Je fais ça comment ?  
- Tu visualises ta force, c'est tout. Tu veux pas essayer de te souvenir ? Si on doit tout détailler… en plus dans ton cas, c'est pas comme nous, c'est spécial.  
- Oh ça va. Bon, silence.

Je m'installe en tailleur et ferme les yeux. Des vagues noires… un dôme noir… ça me rappelle quelque chose, oui. Le noir… toujours le noir… Ca me rappelle… quand j'ai essayé de me suicider… tout était noir… était-ce ça ? Est-ce que, par réflexe ou je ne sais quoi, j'ai dressé cette protection ? Possible… Je dois concentrer mon énergie… La visualiser… je l'ai déjà fait… comment est-ce que je la vois ?

Je fronce les sourcils mais ça ne fait rien. Je ne vois que du noir. J'essaye de me souvenir. Quelque chose bouge. Un reflet violet. Et un autre. Je me focalise là-dessus. Mais, dès que je crois réussir à "attraper" ce qui fait ces reflets, ça disparaît. Je grommelle intérieurement. C'est frustrant ! Cependant... je crois que je m'y prends mal. J'essaye de visualiser mon énergie. De lui imposer une forme, une image. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire.

Je soupire doucement. Mon énergie a déjà une forme définie. Essayer de la changer ne sert à rien, sinon à la perdre. Je dois... la chercher. Sans la voir d'une autre manière. Je me relâche. Et j'attends. Je finis vite par revoir ces étranges reflets. Et cette fois je n'essaye pas de les attraper. J'attends. Et j'aperçois quelque chose. Une forme sombre aux contours flous.

Elledevient deplus en plus grosse. C'est quelque chose de long. De rapide. J'aperçois la forme dans le noir. Curieux, j'attends. Elle s'approche. Et je peux l'observer. Elle est... énorme. Constituée d'une patte. Non, plusieurs. Griffues. Un long corps. Des ailes. Avec des griffes au bout. Une tête. Une gueule aux crocs acérés.

J'ouvre les yeux et suis étonné de ne pas voir cette créature devant moi. A la place, Solo et Sœur Helen me regardent tranquillement. Je souris un peu.

- C'est un dragon, pas vrai ? dis-je. Mon énergie, c'est un dragon.  
- Dix points pour moi ! annonce Solo en rigolant. Je l'avais dit !  
- Le score reste de cent quarante à soixante, rappelle Sœur Helen.  
- Je remonte !  
- … Gnéééééééééééééé ?  
- Un petit jeu entre nous. Alors ? Tu essayes de dresser ta barrière ? Je fatigue moi.  
- Flemmard ! Ok, j'essaye !

Je referme les yeux et je vois aussitôt le dragon. Il est magnifique ! Je le regarde un instant. Il n'est pas complètement noir. Quelques écailles ont des reflets violets et le bout de la membrane de ses ailes est proche de la couleur de l'améthyste. C'est lui qui est mon énergie. Je le sens fougueux. Plein de vie. Normal. Il est une partie de moi après tout.Bien.

J'essaye d'imaginer un cercle. Noir. Jusque làça va. Je fronce les sourcils. Il faut qu'il m'entoure. Je me visualise dedans. Non, ça ne va pas. C'est pas la bonne technique. Je sens le dragon remuer. Impatient. Une minute ! C'est pas facile quand on a oublié ! J'ai l'impression de l'entendre gronder d'un ton narquois. Il va voir !

J'ouvre les yeux et me lève. Je regarde autour de nous. J'ai dû utiliser un symbole pour ouvrir l'entre deux mondes. Si je suis logique, il doit m'en falloir un autre pour la protection. Hum. Je sens que c'est ça. Je tends un bras devant moi. Puis un doigt. Avec celui-ci, je dessine dans l'air des figures. Quand j'ai fini, je me rends compte qu'on dirait que j'ai écrit avec… rien. Pourtant, les symboles, complètement noirs, sont bel et bien là. Comme si un mince fil noir était sorti de mon doigt pour suivre ses mouvements et former les figures.

Ok. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je revois mon dragon sans avoir besoin de fermer les yeux. Au travail, mon énergie ! Je l'imagine surgir de mon corps pour donner vie aux symboles. J'ai soudain chaud. Pas beaucoup, mais un peu. Comme si quelque chose brûlait en moi. J'entends Solo siffler derrière moi. La chaleur semble surgir doucement de moi, m'entourer, et en même tempschercher à recouvrir les symboles.Et puis, les ceux-ci s'animent. Ils s'allongent, se tressent entre eux, pour finalement former un cercle noir.

Je tends la main et le cercle s'enroule autour. Il n'est pas immobile.Il gravite autour de mon avant-bras, ettourne sur lui-même.Jeregarde Solo et Sœur Helen, souriant.

- Je crois que j'arrive à bien me souvenir, non ? dis-je.  
- Finis ton boulot, et on en reparle après ! réplique Solo.  
- Ca marche.

Je lève le poing vers le haut. Le cercle se met à s'agrandir, m'entourant. Puis entourant notre groupe. Et il continue. Stop, ça suffit. Il s'arrête. Je baisse le bras. Le cercle se dépose sur le sable avant de se mettre à léviter doucement à quelques millimètres du sol. J'ai fini. C'est plutôt facile en fin de compte, une fois qu'on a pigé le truc. Je me rassois, satisfait.

- Tu veux pas arrêter avec ton aura ? demande Solo en se couvrant les yeux de la main. C'est pas cool pour te regarder.  
- Mon aura ?

Je regarde mes mains. Et souris. Elles semblent irradier d'une lueur noire et violette. Comme mon énergie. C'est mon énergie. Je hausse les épaules et fais rentrer mon dragon en moi. Aussitôt mon aura cesse. Mais je garde une certaine attention sur mon cercle. Lui, il reste en place. Tant que je ne lui aurais pas dit de disparaître, il sera là.

- Voilà, dis-je.  
- Merci bien votre Altesse ! répond Solo.  
- C'est « Shinigami suprême majesté » pour toi.  
- Rêve pas gamin !  
- Gamin ? Fais attention !  
- Alala ça sait enfin faire une bulle et ça se prend pour le maître du monde… lamentable.  
- Vous avez fini les enfants ?

Nous regardons Sœur Helen avant d'éclater de rire. C'est vraiment… délirant. Je suis dans le monde des morts, en compagnie de deux personnes que j'ai vues mourir et que j'ai sauvées de la bouche de l'enfer. Je ne m'en souviens pas mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis Shinigami, le Dieu de la Mort. Je viens de me rappeler comment créer une protection anti-morts-casses-pieds. Et je trouve tout ça presque normal…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ooka : Petit chapitre explicatif ! Pas passionnant mais bon faut bien explicationner, non ?  
Duo : Ya quoi dans la bouche de l'enfer ?  
Ooka : Mystères et patates cuites.  
Solo : Sûrement un truc pas sympa qu'on ira jamais voir.  
Heero : Snif… Duo veut pas dormir avec moi…  
Duo : Mais si ! Je t'aime mon Heechou d'amour !  
Heero : Pourquoi t'es pas venu avec mwaaaaaaa alors ?  
Ooka : Hum… en attendant, tant que je me le rappelle de vous le demander… si vous avez des avis… reviews ! _¤est devenue accro aux reviews¤_

Petite note à part : Ayé... chapitre recorrigé snif c'est chiant ! Enfin... allez, next !


	15. 13 : Début de la mission

Série :  
Ooka : Gundam Wing ! Et ça se voit bien cette fois !  
Duo : Sauf sur la fin.  
Ooka : Oui bon je peux pas toujours faire un truc normal qui respecte la série non plus !

Auteur :  
Ooka : Moi !  
Duo : Ca ne risque plus de changer maintenant… qui voudrait continuer ça ?  
Ooka : Bin moi !

Genre :  
Ooka : Comme d'hab : POV de dudu, peut-être OOC, yaoï pas bien vu, petit bordel un peu partout.  
Duo : Stresse.  
Ooka : Mais non !  
Duo : Si.  
Ooka : Bon un tout petit peu alors…  
Duo : On voit bien que t'es pas à ma place… j'ai un cœur fragile moi _¤sigh¤_

Disclaimers :  
Ooka : Cette version de Solo est à moi !  
Solo : Mouais…  
Ooka : Si si !  
Solo : Ca sent l'arnaque…  
Ooka : Tu n'es pas à moi mais la version de toi ici si ! Et donc les versions de dudu, heechou et les autres sont aussi à moi ! Donc…  
Les G-boys : NON !  
Ooka : Ouain bande de méchants !  
Solo : Je disais bien qu'il y a avait une arnaque.

Petit blabla :  
Duo : T'as réfléchi à une stratégie pour nous quand même… t'es sûre que ça ?  
Ooka : Ca doit être les crêpes. Ou le nutella. Snif elle est pourrie en plus ma stratégie militaire… mais bon… prout d'abord ! C'est pas moi le soldat parfait !  
Heero : Hn ?  
Ooka : Prout toi.

Chapitre 13 : Début de la mission.

- Duo ?

Gnééééééééééé… ? On m'appelle je crois… J'essaye d'ouvrir un œil mais j'y arrive pô… Je crois que je suis complètement crevé…

- Duo, tu m'entends ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Oh… miracle… j'arrive à relever une paupière. Quatre est penché vers moi. Je la referme. Impossible d'ouvrir les yeux plus d'une seconde.

- Moui Qua… réponds-je avec un effort surhumain.  
- Duo, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Fatiguééééééééééééééééééé…

Je suis affalé sur mes plans dont la moitié doit être par terre. La tête enfouie dans mes bras, croisés sur le bureau. J'ai pas réussi à retourner dans la chambre sur ce coup là. Trop crevé.

- Duo, tu travailles trop je crois… tu devrais te reposer.

Me reposer… oh ça, ce serait super ! Mais je dois finir les plans.

- Gn'aimerais mais gn'ai pas fini, grommelle-je en essayant de me relever.

Sans succès, évidement. Ca fait plusieurs jours que je m'occupe des plans. Et plusieurs nuits que je m'exerce à me rappeler ce que je suis capable de faire en tant que Shinigami. Solo et Sœur Helen font tout pour que j'arrive à garder une bulle qui n'est pas une bulle pour moi en position constante sans même y penser. Je me suis rendu compte que finalement c'est pas si facile que ça de garder mon cercle. Dès que je pense à autre chose, il s'envole. Le sale…

La porte s'ouvre. Heero entre. Je le reconnais à sa manière de marcher.

- Duo ? dit-il.  
- Gnalut.  
- Il est mort de fatigue, fait Quatre. Il devrait se reposer.  
- Mais non c'est bon, proteste-je en me relevant au prix d'un effort incroyable. Vous voyez ? Je peux très bien cooooOOOooOOOOOntinuer.

Je crois que j'ai pas bien étouffé mon bâillement.

- Je voulais que nous mettions en commun nos résultats mais si Duo est fatigué…  
- Non ! J'arrive tout de suite, bougez pas ! Tous dans le salon !

Je me lève et me précipite je ne sais pas comment dans la cuisine. Ah… mon miracle est prêt ! J'attrape la cafetière et engloutis tout son contenu à l'aide de six ou sept tasses. Avec le café, je tiendrai le coup ! Je me jette ensuite sur le canapé du salon et à moitié sur Heero.

- Gnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ava mieux ! dis-je. Allez ! Briefing !

Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement. Je rigole et me redresse un peu avant de m'asseoir sur les genoux de mon Perfect Soldier n'à moi. Je crois que le café me met dans un état un peu foufou. Bah, tant pis. Puisque personne veut commencer, je me lance, na !

- Moi j'ai presque fini mes plans ! annonce-je. J'ai déjà les plus importants : ceux des hangars, des entrées, discrètes ou pas, des salles principales et des réserves d'armes. Il me manque que le plan détaillé de deux blocs et des petits trucs ici et là.  
- Bien, fait Heero. Quatre ?  
- Il y a eu plusieurs petites réunions un peu partout, dit le blond. La plupart des colons n'attendent que d'avoir les moyens nécessaires pour passer à l'action. Si nous leur apportons la colonie militaire et tout son armement, ils se rebelleront sans hésiter.  
- Hn. Trowa ?  
- Oz s'occupe essentiellement de rallier le plus de villes à sa cause, en particulier les capitales. Ils rencontrent quelques difficultés en Russie. Sinon, ils ont apporté un soin indéniable aux transferts de munitions et de ravitaillement dans l'espace, ainsi que de matériaux de construction. Depuis hier, ils ont arrêté.  
- Ils doivent avoir soit fini de construire leur grosse bête soit ils ont tout ce qu'il leur faut là-bas pour la finir, dis-je.  
- Hn. Wufei ?  
- Les gundams sont tous opérationnels. Leur énergie est à fond. J'ai veillé à leur trouver des réserves de secours. Il y a encore des gens qui se méfient d'Oz sur Terre et qui ne sont pas contre nos méthodes pour les arrêter.  
- Parfait. De mon côté, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. Je sais seulement qu'il doit y avoir plusieurs centaines de MS et de MD dans leur colonie militaire.  
- Ils ont pas envie qu'on vienne la leur piquer, pour ça que ya pas beaucoup d'infos, dis-je. Mais à mon avis on doit rester prudent. Treize sait que je suis avec vous et à mon avis il considère que je suis redevenu le pilote 02. Il ne peut pas prendre le risque d'espérer que je suis toujours amnésique.  
- Donc, il se peut qu'ils s'attendent à une action de notre part contre leur colonie, complète Heero.  
- Mais on doit tenter le coup, reprends-je. On sait que les colonies nous suivront et poutreront Oz si on leur donne les moyens. Le seul truc qu'on peut leur offrir, c'est Shi no hana. Sans ça, elles se feront écraser.

Nous nous regardons. On doit tenter le coup. Si on y arrive, Oz en aura pris pas mal dans la tronche. On les aura considérablement affaiblis et on pourra en profiter pour porter le coup final. C'est une chance à saisir. Maintenant… il faut réussir à voler leur colonie militaire. Et ça, ça risque d'être difficile. Mais on doit essayer.

- Bon, fait Heero. Nous devons mettre en place une stratégie pour réussir à nous infiltrer dans leur colonie. Des idées ?  
- Moi, j'en ai bien une, mais il va falloir que vous m'aidiez à la développer, dis-je.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je le sens mal ? se plaint Wufei.  
- Parce que tu me connais Wuffy !  
- Misère…

¤¤¤¤¤

« - Tout est en place ?»  
« - Chez moi, oui. »  
« - Maxwell, tu es fou. »  
« - Merci du compliment Wuffy »  
« - Arrête d'utiliser ce surnom »  
« - D'accord Wuffynette. »  
« - MAXWELL »  
« - Heero ! Ya Wuffynette qui me rend sourd »  
« - Arrêtez vos gamineries. » répond Heero sur son ton froid.  
« - Merci de me soutenir »  
« - Hn. »

Je grommelle. L'est méchant Heero ! Enfin bon… Oui, je confirme. Je suis fou. Et encore… s'ils connaissaient complètement mon plan… dans les moindres détails… Je crois que je peux m'estimer heureux qu'ils me fassent confiance.

- T'es vraiment ouf Duo.  
- Je sais Solo, merci.  
- Et eux aussi. Te croire sur parole sans te poser de questions…  
- Ca s'appelle la confiance.  
- Ou l'inconscience.  
- C'est vrai mais on s'en fiche tant qu'on réussit, pas vrai ?  
- T'es vraiment ouf quand même. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime.  
- Solo ? T'as pas attrapé froid dans mon royaume ? Tu viens de me faire une remarque gentille…  
- Je vais pas bien ces temps-ci. Faut que je trouve un truc pas sympa à te dire.  
- Bon courage ?  
- Bonne merde.  
- Merci.

Je regarde la colonie. Elle a beau être loin, étant immense la distance ne me gêne pas pour l'observer tout à loisir. J'ai réussi à me retrouver sur un petit astéroïde en orbite plus ou moins stable autour d'un satellite de surveillance. Se faire passer pour un pro en manière d'informatique spatiale n'a pas été difficile. Ils cherchaient quelqu'un. Je me suis fait embaucher. Et j'ai foutu le camp dès que j'ai débarqué dans leur satellite par une navette, tout à fait légalement.

Piquer une combinaison et des réserves d'oxygène n'a pas été difficile. Et je suis un bon nageur. Solo a fait le gué pendant que je brouillais les communications du satellite, histoire de donner à mes ex-collègues de quoi s'occuper pendant mon carapatage et voilà. Couché sur la pierre de l'astéroïde, j'attends que les autres soient prêts. Heero s'est occupé des gundams comme un pro.

Obtenir des documents falsifiés permettant de réquisitionner une navette a été un jeu d'enfant. Soit disant, une colonie a payé quelques matériaux au prix fort à Oz qui a accepté de les livrer. Un bobard grotesque mais qui a marché. Quatre et Trowa sont allés chacun dans les colonies les plus proches pour les tenir au courant de notre plan et les mettre en alerte au bon moment. Wufei joue les gardes de Heero. Il n'y a que moi qui suis tout seul snif. Ou presque.

« - Ici 01. Nous sommes à vingt minutes de la colonie. Personne ne nous soupçonne pour le moment. »  
« - C'est 02 ! Compris ! Je vais m'infiltrer en douceur. Je coupe la communication. »  
« - Duo… »  
« - Oui »  
« - Fais attention. »  
« - Toi aussi Heechan ! C'est pas une mission suicide »  
« - Baka. »  
« - Tes mots d'amour me font toujours autant plaisir… »

Je coupe la communication. Bien… à moi de jouer maintenant. Je regarde Solo.

- Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu m'as dit ?  
- Je l'ai fait plein de fois. Par contre, tu risques gros.  
- Ouais je sais, tu m'as déjà tout expliqué.  
- Pourquoi tu demandes alors ?  
- Prout.

_- Tu veux quoi ?  
__- Hé c'est bon gueule pas ! Je veux savoir si, quand je suis dans l'entre deux mondes et que je bouge, je peux me retrouver dans l'endroit que je désire.  
__- J'ai pas tout compris là…  
__- C'est pourtant simple ! J'ai remarqué que, quand je veux retourner à notre planque, je dois être à un certain endroit dans le monde des morts, et que je ne dois pas bouger dans l'entre deux mondes. J'ai déjà fait mine de marcher en venant et je me suis retrouvé à l'opposé de la colline.  
__- Ah ça. Bin oui, si tu bouges dans l'entre deux mondes, c'est comme si tu bougeais ici ou là-bas. Mais c'est très difficile de s'orienter là dedans.  
__- Ouais, j'ai vu ça… pas de haut, de bas, de droite ou de gauche. Mais c'est possible donc ?  
__- Yep. Tu veux faire quoi ?  
__- Utiliser l'entre deux mondes pour m'infiltrer dans la colonie militaire d'Oz.  
__- T'es ouf Duo. T'as une chance sur des millions de réussir à te retrouver là où tu veux.  
__- Je veux tenter le coup.  
__- En plus… tu peux te retrouver n'importe où. Vraiment n'importe où. Dans un autre monde peut-être.  
__- Yen a d'autres ?  
__- J'en sais rien mais ça m'étonnerait pas. Tu vois les âmes dans le ciel ? Les étoiles qui bougent ?  
__- Oui.  
__- C'est pas vraiment des morts comme nous. C'est autre chose. Et ça doit bien venir de quelque part. Peut-être d'un autre monde. Tu pourrais te retrouver complètement perdu et ne jamais réussir à rentrer.  
__- T'inquiète pas. Je vais m'exercer. De toute façon, c'est la seule manière de s'infiltrer discrètement sans se faire prendre.  
__- Complètement ouf.  
- __Merci de me soutenir !  
_

Je souffle lentement. Je sais que je risque gros. Mais je dois le faire. Heero et Wufei ont pû utiliser leurs papiers pour piquer la navette et emmener les gundams dans l'espace. Mais ils font route vers Shi no hana. Je dois m'occuper de bidouiller leurs données afin que la colonie ne leur tire pas dessus quand ils arriveront. Après, ça sera à eux de se débrouiller pour rentrer dedans avant qu'on se rende compte qu'un petit génie a mis hors service les systèmes de défenses de leur forteresse spatiale.

Mais pour l'heure, je dois aller dans l'entre deux mondes.

- On se retrouve dans la colonie, ok ? fais-je à Solo.  
- T'auras qu'à faire miroiter ton aura. Je te trouverai. Les vivants la verront pas.  
- Ok. A tout de suite !  
- Fais pas le con Duo.  
- Là, tu me demandes d'arrêter de respirer !

Je lui souris en traçant les symboles. La spirale ne met pas longtemps à être assez grande pour moi. Je rajuste ma combinaison, vérifie que j'ai bien assez d'oxygène, et plonge dans le noir. Je me retrouve dans l'entre deux mondes. Maintenant, se concentrer. Je ferme les yeux. Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer d'avoir un repère visuel. Je trace les symboles de mon cercle protecteur et le tends presque automatiquement. Je commence à devenir bon à ce jeu là.

Je ne bouge pas. Je me suis un peu entraîné ces derniers jours. Les morts ne vont dans l'entre deux mondes que la nuit. Ils sont bloqués dans le royaume des morts le jour. J'ai réussi à m'orienter un peu mais sur de courtes distances. Là, c'est un sacré chemin… Et encore, ce ne sont pas les mètres qui sont un problème. En faisant un pas dans l'entre deux mondes par hasard, c'est comme si j'avais fait deux kilomètres dans le royaume des morts…

Il faut se diriger à la pensée. Bien se concentrer. Ne rien voir. Y aller au feeling quoi. C'est pas évident mais j'ai pas le choix. Je lève un pied et l'avance un peu. Aussitôt je sens un vent violent me frapper. J'ouvre les yeux par réflexe mais évidement je ne vois rien. Je trébuche un peu. Merde. Je vais me perdre. Je fais un pas en arrière. Mais tout a changé dans ma perception du noir autour de moi. C'est… différent. Impossible de préciser comment. Merde, merde, merde.

Bon. Le mieux, c'est d'ouvrir une spirale pour se situer. Je forme les symboles donnant sur le monde des vivants. J'ai remarqué que ce ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux utilisés pour aller dans le royaume des morts. Une spirale s'ouvre. Et je fais un bond en arrière à temps pour éviter l'immense chose griffue qui sort de nulle part. On dirait un bras vert couvert de pustules rouges. Berk. Je sais pas d'où ça vient et je veux pas le savoir. D'un geste de la main, je referme la spirale. La chose a le temps de retourner dans son univers.

Je suis content de ne pas avoir vu à quoi ressemble la créature en entier… J'ai le cœur qui bat à toute allure. Je crois que je suis perdu… Solo avait raison, pour une fois. J'aurais pas dû tenter le diable. Maintenant… maintenant je ne sais pas du tout où aller. Merde, Solo, j'aurais dû t'écouter…

Quelque chose me cogne. Je relève la tête. Mais rien. Non, c'est pas quelque chose de l'extérieur qui m'a touché. Quelque chose à l'intérieur. Je ferme les yeux. Je vois aussitôt mon dragon qui tourne en rond. Et… une lueur bleue, à côté de lui. Je concentre mon aura vers elle. Je l'avais déployée pour mon cercle. Mais je sens que cette lumière bleutée est importante. Je laisse tomber ma protection et dirige mon dragon vers elle.

Aussitôt un froid intense m'entoure. Des murmures arrivent. Je les ignore. La lumière bleue, la lumière bleue, en priorité. Je bouge lentement les pieds en m'axant sur la lueur. J'ouvre les yeux et sens un choc me parcourir tout le corps. Je suis au bon endroit. Je trace vite les symboles. Mes doigts tremblent. Il fait si froid… J'ouvre la spirale. Si je tombe sur une mauvaise chose cette fois je suis cuit.

Je vois un couloir. Désert. Celui d'une base. Dès que je peux, je saute dedans. Tant pis s'il y a un soldat derrière moi. Je me retourne en glissant par terre et efface la spirale. Essoufflé, je dresse aussitôt mon cercle. Le froid disparaît. Les murmures également. Pfou…

- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était ouf.

Je lève la tête. Solo me regarde, souriant. Une lueur bleutée l'entoure. Il me tend la main. Je la prends. Il m'aide à me relever.

- Je suppose que c'est grâce à toi si je suis là ? fais-je en retirant mon casque.  
- Affirmatif vieux. J'étais pas sûr que ça marcherait, j'ai tenté le coup. Par contre, ne me demande plus de dresser une bulle. Je suis crevé. J'ai tout utilisé ou presque pour essayer de t'aider.  
- Merci Solo. Merci beaucoup.  
- Pas de quoi. Allez, tu vas te faire repérer à parler tout seul comme un con dans le couloir. Ya personne pour le moment, mais j'ai aperçu une patrouille pas loin qui vient vers là.  
- Ok.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur les murs et aperçois une inscription. Bloc D, couloir E-3. Je vois où c'est. J'ai bien étudié mes plans. Je me colle au mur et rebranche la communication. Ca marche toujours. J'avais peur qu'après mon passage dans l'entre deux mondes, ça ait planté.

« - Ici 02. Je suis dans la place. Je m'occupe de la suite du plan. »  
« - Ryokai. »

Ravi, je lève la tête. Il y a bel et bien une grille de ventilation. Et un conduit. Juste assez grand pour moi. J'ai vu les plans du circuit d'aération. Il va partout. Aucun risque de se faire voir par des soldats. Tant que les hommes auront besoin de respirer, il y aura des réseaux de tuyaux énormes pour la circulation de l'oxygène dans les colonies allant dans toutes les pièces. Elle est pas belle la vie ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ooka : 13 chapitres en deux jours ! Pas mal, ne ?  
Duo : T'as pas fini pour autant.  
Ooka : Je sais snif ça m'énerve ! Je voulais la finir en un week end cette fanfic mais pas possible apparemment… Shit ! Pas juste ! J'attends de l'avoir complètement finie avant de la mettre en ligne et je voulais vite la mettre pour avoir des avis moi… snif.

Petite note à part : Finalement j'ai pas tout à fait attendu de l'avoir finie lol mais c'est pas grave pisqu'entre temps je l'ai effectivement finie ! Bref, chapitre suivant à corriger ! Et pis si ça vous dit... reviews ! lol


	16. 14 : Shi no hana

Série :  
Ooka : Gundam Wing, du pur du vrai !  
Duo : Si on enlève le fait que je parle à un mort qui se balade tranquillement un peu partout…  
Ooka : Evidement si tu joues sur les détails comme ça…

Auteur :  
Duo : Elle a mangé une crêpe au nutella pour le dessert du dîner… à votre avis, qui écrit n'importe quoi et torture tout le monde sous l'effet du chocolat ?  
Ooka : C'est moi !

Genre :  
Duo : Mon POV, elle veut pas en changer en cours de route, je suis maudit.  
Ooka : Peut-être du OOC, poil de yaoï, bordel qu'on se rend compte qu'apparemment Treize calcule toujours trop bien son coup, heu… pi voilà !  
Duo : Envie de meurtre.  
Ooka : Normal vu le sale coup qu'on vous fait… :p

Disclaimers :  
Ooka : Shi no hana est à moi au fait ! C'est ma colonie militaire toute adorée à moi que je veux y habiter !  
Heero : Et puis quoi encore ? Tu es assez dangereuse comme ça, pas la peine de te confier une colonie de combat !  
Ooka : Mais heu !

Petit blabla :  
Ooka : Et bien voilà… 14 chapitres et le préambule en un week end… 102 pages ! Pas mal, ne ?  
Duo : Et tu te fais engueuler par ta mère parce que tu restes trop longtemps sur le pc !  
Ooka : L'est que 21h33 ! Oh tiens… 21h… 21… 2x1…  
Duo : Intéressant…

Chapitre 14 : Shi no hana.

- Alors là il me fait…  
- Non tu déconnes ?  
- Si je te jure !  
- Mais pourquoi il a pas…  
- J'en sais rien.  
- Il aurait pû faire…  
- T'es sûr ? C'est pas évident.

Et blablabla et blablabli. Je baille. Les racontars de soldats qui s'emmerdent sont pas franchement passionnants. Solo, t'attends le déluge ou quoi ? Je suis à moitié endormi moi… et c'est pas super confortable là dedans… Je suis serré de partout et la grille à travers laquelle je regarde ces types me paraît très sale. Je vais éternuer…

- C'est ok.

Je sursaute et me cogne la tête contre le plafond du conduit.

- Itai, itai, itai, marmonne-je. Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu surgis comme ça.  
- J'aime te voir t'assommer tout seul. La patrouille est passée. Tu peux foncer.

Ah voilà une nouvelle qui me met de bonne humeur ! Je vérifie que j'ai bien mes couteaux sur moi. Bien. Je m'installe comme il faut. Je sors mon petit pistolet à fléchettes soporifiques. Quatre tient à ce qu'on fasse le moins de victimes possibles. Ce ne me déplait pas. Je passe le bout du canon à travers la grille.

Poup.

Poup.

Poup.

Poup.

Mes quatre gaillards n'ont pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrive qu'ils tombent dans les pommes. Bonne nuit ! Je range mon arme et enfonce la grille avant de tomber dans la salle. Je fonce verrouiller la porte. Ok. Maintenant… Je me tourne vers les écrans. Ce n'est pas la salle de commandes principale, évidement. Un simple avant-poste, en gros. Mais j'en ai besoin pour atteindre mon but.

Je m'assoie et commence à pirater le système de données. En quelques minutes je me connecte sur les autres petits postes comme celui-là. Invisible, je fouille. Je vérifie au passage que les plans que j'ai en tête sont bien les bons. Affirmatif. Une bonne chose. Maintenant, je m'occupe de ma petite diversion. Je sors la disquette que m'a gentiment offert Heero et je l'inserts dans le panneau de contrôle. Virus lâché ! Je récupère le support informatique et attends un peu.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? fait Solo en sortant de nulle part, comme toujours. Ca fout un bordel monstre là-bas !  
- C'est fait pour. Heero est un pro en informatique. Alors ?  
- Tu peux y aller. Ils ont envoyé leurs meilleurs éléments voir ce qui passe, ainsi que des soldats. Tu devrais pouvoir t'occuper de ceux qui restent tranquillement.  
- Parfait.

Même si j'en ai pas du tout envie, je saute et grimpe dans le conduit de ventilation. C'est vraiment chiant ces machins… ils devraient les faire plus grands ! Et moins crades aussi… Je rampe dans un tapis monstre de poussière !

- ETCHIUM !

Je m'essuie le nez et vois le regard moqueur de Solo.

- Un mot de plus et t'es mort.  
- Encore ? Je vais devenir un cas, même chez les morts…

¤¤¤¤¤

Ca, c'est de la salle de contrôle ! Dix fois plus grande que ce petit avant-poste de rien du tout ! Ya des écrans un peu partout, et des vitres à l'avant. Normal, ils sont sur le point culminant de la colonie. J'observe les gens restés là. Une douzaine de personnes. Et je suis censé pouvoir m'en occuper tranquillement ? Je grommelle. Même avec l'effet de surpris, ça va être difficile. Enfin bon… tentons le diable. Encore une fois.

Je ressors le petit pistolet à fléchettes. Je vais devoir agir vite. Je vise les personnes les moins exposées aux yeux des autres. J'arrive à en descendre deux avant que quelqu'un ne pousse un cri. Ok. BANZAÏ ! Je défonce la grille et saute. Aussitôt des soldats me visent. Je suis le plus rapide. Je roule sur le côté tout en envoyant une fléchette dans la gorge d'un homme. Je me redresse, à genoux, et sors mon flingue à moi. Une balle dans la jambe du soldat là-bas.

Je m'abrite derrière un siège. Il morfle, le pauvre. J'attends un peu, puis me relève et décoche mes balles dans tous les sens. Hop, un homme va avoir du mal à tenir un stylo avant un moment. Celui-là ferait mieux d'éviter la course à pied pendant un temps. Finalement, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça. Je saute un peu partout, sans cesse en mouvements. Ils n'arrivent pas à me suivre. Shinigami est là les gars !

Je profite d'un moment de répit pour recharger le pistolet à fléchettes. Il ne reste que deux gardes et trois informaticiens ou je ne sais quoi. Je m'occupe de ces trois derniers. Ils ne sont pas entraînés et restent plantés derrière leurs sièges, par terre, bien en vue. Une seconde plus tard ils dorment à poings fermés. Bon… désolé Quatre mais là, je ne peux pas toujours m'empêcher de blesser à mort les gens.

Mes deux derniers gaillards s'effondrent avec l'un une balle dans le ventre, l'autre dans la tête. Je vérifie distraitement que mon cercle est toujours là. Affirmatif. Je ne risque rien au niveau des morts. Tiens… mais… Solo est là, lui. Pourtant il est mort… Sans doute parce que je l'accepte. Oui, c'est ça. Bref. Je range mon flingue et m'installe sur le siège principal. C'était pas si difficile, finalement.

- Tu me préviens quand ils reviennent Solo ?  
- Ca marche.

Je fouine dans le système. Et je trouve les programmes des défenses de Shi no hana. Je les désactive. Puis, après réflexion, je les modifie. S'il y a un MS ou un MD d'Oz qui sort, il va avoir une surprise ! Bon ensuite… système de surveillance hors service. Après… qu'est-ce que je pourrais encore bouziller pour les embêter…

- Ils arrivent, fait Solo derrière moi.  
- Ok, j'ai fait le plus important.

Je retourne vite fait dans mon conduit. Je n'attends pas que les renforts soient là pour filer. Après ce coup là, on va me chercher partout. Je remets la grille en place et file au loin. J'attends d'être au dessus de vestiaires pour établir la communication avec Heero.

« - 01, toujours en vie ? »  
« - Hn. Où tu enes ? Nous sommes bientôt en vue. »  
« - Fini. Vous pouvez foncer. Soyez sympa, larguez-moi Deathscythe près du hangar A – 4. »  
« - Ryokai. Ne prends pas de risques inutiles. »  
« - Je te renvois la remarque. »

Je coupe la communication. Maintenant, j'ai quelques minutes pour gagner le hangar A - 4 avant que l'alerte soit donnée et que je ne puisse plus me balader tranquillement sans croiser quelqu'un.

¤¤¤¤

Je sautille nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, planqué derrière un MD dans le hangar. Avec Solo pour me guider sur les déplacements des troupes, ça a été facile d'y aller sans me faire repérer. Maintenant, je crève d'impatience. J'attends que Heero me prévienne que c'est ok. Plusieurs soldats passent. Aucun n'a l'idée de venir fouiner de mon côté. Tant mieux. Et puis soudain une alarme stridente retentit.

- Alerte, alerte, attaque de gundams.

C'est qu'ils sont observateurs des fois les Ozies ! Je me faufile vers la sortie du hangar tout en remettant mon casque. J'ai bien fait de le planquer dans un conduit tout à l'heure. Et j'ai bien fait de le récupérer, aussi. Je le boucle et attends un peu. Des soldats courent un peu partout pour monter dans les MS et activer les MD. Désolé les gars mais je m'embêtais à attendre, alors pour passer le temps…

Mes explosifs bouzillent les jambes des MD et MS. Ils ont à peine eu le temps de les activer. Je profite du bordel pour sortir de l'ombre et ouvrir le sas. Quelques soldats n'ont pas le temps d'évacuer et sont aspirés dans l'espace. Pas de chance. Moi, je me laisse projeter dehors.

« - 01, t'as mon gundam »  
« - Où es-tu ? »  
« - Tu vois la silhouette noire qui fait de grands signes de bras devant le hangar A – 4 ? C'est moi. »  
« - Ryokai. »

La seconde après je vois une grande navette me foncer dessus. Elle vire et l'arrière s'ouvre pour larguer mon bébé à moi. Ravi, j'ouvre aussitôt le cockpit dès que je peux et m'installe. Commandes allumées. Tout est ok. Voyants normaux. On va pouvoir y aller…

- 02 à 05, t'es où ?  
- Sortie B – 2. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait 02 ? Les canons de la colonie attaquent les MS et MD de Oz.  
- J'ai eu le temps de reprogrammer leurs logiciels. Pratique, non ?  
- Ne vous relâchez pas vous deux, fait Heero. Il faut prendre possession des places fortes et vite.  
- Compris chef ! Je m'occupe du secteur A puisque j'y suis.  
- Je prends le B, dit Wufei.  
- Le C est donc pour moi.

Je rentre dans le hangar dévasté et fais un peu le ménage. Un petit coup de double faux ici, un autre là. Tout explose et je ressorts. Direction les quartiers où ils stockent leur armement. Quelque chose ne me plaît pas. C'est presque trop facile… c'est louche. Je détruis facilement ma cible. Quelques MD tentent bien de m'arrêter, sans succès. Mais je garde mon sentiment de méfiance. Ca va pas.

- Ici 02. Quoi de neuf de votre côté ?  
- 05. J'ai détruit les secteurs les plus importants. Je n'ai pas rencontré beaucoup de résistance.  
- Moi non plus. C'est louche.

Je cherche une explication. Et je me rends compte que Heero n'a pas répondu. Ca, c'est plus que louche. C'est inquiétant.

- 02 à 01, t'es là ?

Pas de réponse. Mauvais signe. Je branche la communication vidéo. A droite, s'affiche le cockpit de Heero. Avec mon pilote brun au milieu. Du sang coule sur son front. Il a l'air d'accomplir un effort important. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- 01 ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il se rend enfin compte que je lui parle. Il me jette un coup d'œil. Son cockpit tremble. L'image se brouille un instant avant de revenir. Heero a l'air secoué.

- Heero !  
- Peux pas discuter. Ennemi difficile.  
- Merde, j'arrive !  
- Non. Je m'en occupe.

L'image se brouille à nouveau. Et ne revient pas cette fois.

- 05 ! T'as suivi ?  
- Oui. C'est mauvais.  
- On y va. Il est près du bloc C – 2.

Je mets les gaz et laisse tomber mon coin. J'essaye de rétablir la communication avec Heero mais impossible. Bon sang merde qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je crise. Il est en danger. Il est blessé. En mauvaise position. Et putain impossible de le contacter. Je continue d'essayer tout en avançant. Et puis soudain mes voyants clignotent. Une demande de communication. J'accepte.

L'écran de gauche s'allume. Le visage qui apparaît me semble familier. Celui d'une femme, avec des lunettes. Ca y est, je m'en souviens. Lady Une. Avec ces deux affreux chignons.

- Ceci est un message adressé aux deux pilotes de gundams encore en activité, dit-elle. Nous tenons le pilote 01 et vous conseillons de vous rendre immédiatement, faute de quoi nous prendrons des mesures radicales.

Mon cœur fait un bond. Ils tiennent Heero ? Oh merde…

- Et c'est quoi vos mesures radicales ? réplique-je.  
- Pour commencer, la mise à mort du pilote 01, répond tranquillement Une. Et si cela ne suffit pas, peut-êtrequela destruction d'une colonie vous ferait changer d'avis.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.  
- En ce moment même, plusieurs canons de Shi no hana sont pointés sur la colonie X-18990. Si vous refusez d'obtempérer, elle ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Je me permets d'ajouter que vos programmes n'ont affecté que des leurres. Nos canons sont parfaitement opérationnels et n'auront aucun mal à détruire leur cible.

La sale… ! Prendre les colonies en otage ! C'est intolérable ! En tout cas, avec ça, Quatre sera content. La marque de Oz va en prendre un coup. Maintenant…

- 02, fait Wufei sur un canal privé. Est-ce vrai ? Est-il possible que ce ne soient que des leurres que tu ais modifiés ?

Je mets la communication avec Une en attente. Je réfléchis un peu... oui, c'est tout à fait possible... je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir... et même... on ne peut pas prendre le risque de perdre une colonie. Et moi... je ne veux pas perdre Heero.

- On a pas le choix, réponds-je à Wufei.

Il ne dit rien. Je reprends contact avec Une.

- Vous avez gagné, dis-je sans montrer mes envies de meurtres.  
- Vous êtes raisonnables. Gagnez le hangar C – 2. Une fois là-bas, sortez de vos gundams.

Je me contente de hocher la tête. Si j'ouvre la bouche, je vais lui cracher toutes les insultes que je connais au visage. Et dans toutes les langues.

¤¤¤¤

Wufei et moi sommes amenés dans une grande pièce qui ressemble à une salle de commandes. Ce n'est pas celle dans laquelle je suis allé. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est vraiment bienfait avoir… Lady Une est là. Avec Heero et un type coiffé d'un casque métallique. Son nom me saute aussitôt à l'esprit. Zechs Merquize. Alors… c'est lui qui a dû attaquer Heero. Je lui lance un regard noir qui ne doit rien envier à ceux de mon pilote brun.

- Son excellence sera ravie de constater l'efficacité de ses stratégies, fait Une en nous regardant. Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouviez vous emparer de cette place forte ?  
- Ca coûte rien d'essayer, réplique-je.

Elle me lance un regard sombre.

- Je savais que nous devions nous méfier de vous, 02. Votre prétendue amnésie était louche.  
- Pour info, j'étais vraiment amnésique à ce moment là, sinon je vous aurais mis mon poing sur la figure Lady.

J'apprécie la rougeur qui prend possession de ses joues. Mais elle se contrôle et reprend un air impassible.

- Emmenez-les, dit-elle aux soldats présents. Son excellence les interrogera elle-même quand elle sera là.  
- A vos ordres.

Elle se tourne vers Zechs pour lui parler. Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils se disent et je m'en fiche. Je me concentre sur Heero. Il a du sang sur le front et au coin de la lèvre. Ca m'inquiète. On nous conduit dans les quartiers des cellules. On nous fiche tous les trois dans la même pièce. Moi, je m'occupe aussitôt de Heero.

- Ca va Heechan ? demande-je, inquiet.  
- Hn, répond-t-il en gémissant un peu, couché par terre.

Wufei s'est assis en tailleur à côté, les mains posées sur les jambes. Nous avons tous les poignets dotés de ces jolis bracelets magnétiques qui deviennent trop familier à mon goût. Bah. Au moins, ils nous ont pas mis les bras derrière le dos. Ca donne des crampes ça. Pas agréable. Je m'agenouille à côté de Heero et relève sa tête sur mes genoux. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer.

- Quelle bande de salaud ! Utiliser les colonies comme otage…  
- D'un point de vue stratégique, c'est une bonne idée. Sauf que maintenant, quand les gens apprendront ça, Oz risque fort de perdre un bout de son prestige.  
- Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais. Mais maintenant on a tout raté…  
- On aura fait des dégâts importants. Et si on arrive à sortir en douce d'ici, on pourra peutêtre endommager suffisamment cet endroit pour qu'ils ne puissent plus l'utiliser correctement.  
- T'es optimiste…  
- Je réfléchis.

Je tire la langue à Wufei et reviens à Heero. Il a les yeux fermés. Si j'arrive à mettre la main sur Zechs…

- Ca a bien raté ton truc, fait Solo à côté de moi.  
- Ouais j'ai vu merci, chuchote-je pour ne pas me faire entendre de Wufei.  
- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?  
- Dans l'immédiat : veiller sur Heero. Et, quand il se sera remis, sortir de là et dire deux mots à Une.  
- Bons projets. Je vais fouiner un peu. Je sais pas si je pourrai revenir avant le lever officiel du jour.  
- A plus tard en tout cas.  
- Bon courage.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que Solo est parti. Je jette un coup d'œil à Wufei. Il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir entendu parler tout seul. Ou alors il doit croire que je murmurais à Heero. Bah, je m'en fiche. Je masse le crâne de mon brun à travers ses cheveux. Il soupire. Au moins, il n'est pas gravement blessé. A peine une éraflure sur le front. Il est entier. C'est déjà ça. Il doit juste être assez fatigué. Mais ça ne m'empêche d'avoir envie de dire ma façon de penser à Lady Une. Et Zechs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ooka : Ils sont dans la merrrrrrrrrdeu ! Ca a ratééééééééééééheu !  
Duo : La faute à qui ?  
Heero : Je dois me sentir visé ?  
Duo : Non, je pensais plutôt à l'auteuse de ce bordel.  
Ooka : Prout. Recommence pas à râler maintenant ! Réserve-toi pour la suite.  
Duo : … tu me fais peur là…  
Ooka-tête-d'ange : Mais naaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Petite note à part : Je sens que ya plein d'incohérence... mais prout ! J'suis pas un génie militaire d'abord na ! Bref... je poste les deux chapitres (13 et 14) et je corrige la suite !


	17. 15 : Chantage

Série :  
Ooka : Gundam Wing ?  
Duo : Ca se voit un peu.  
Ooka : Tu me rassures !  
Duo : J'ai dit « un peu ».

Auteur :  
Ooka : Ca commence par O, ça fini par I.  
Duo : Si on compte que le prénom.  
Ooka : Prout !

Genre :  
Ooka : Angst ! POV dudu ! OOC de 13 et 6 à mon avis (on est habitué à ce qu'ils soient méchants mais bon…)  
Duo : Tentative de faire un truc logique.  
Ooka : J'aurai essayé ! Après, si c'est pas réussi… bin prout !

Disclaimers :  
Ooka : Toujours pas à moi snif.  
Duo : Il y a une justice.  
Ooka : NAN ! OUAAAAAAAAAAAIN !

Petit blabla :  
Ooka : Voilà chap 15 ! Mais c'est pas le dernier ! (vaut mieux pasque si ça l'était, je crois que je me ferais massacrée… )  
Duo : Affirmatif.

Chapitre 15 : Chantage.

J'ignore combien de temps nous avons passé à ruminer nos pensées. Heero n'a pas perdu le sien en tout cas. Il s'est reposé quelques minutes puis s'est redressé en secouant la tête avant d'aller se planter près de la porte de la cellule, sûrement pour espionner ou sauter sur le premier qui rentrera dans la pièce. Moi, je reste assis par terre. Je ne dirai pas que je suis crevé mais pas loin… Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, cependant ma petite escapade dans l'entre deux mondes a été assez éprouvante… je revois ce « bras » qui a essayé de m'attraper… brrr ! Je préfère pas savoir ce que c'était ni d'où ça venait…

- Heero, dis-je en le regardant, droit comme un i à côté de la porte. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer.  
- Hn, répond-t-il sur un ton qui signifie « cause toujours tu m'intéresses ».  
- Hé c'est sérieux ! T'as été blessé je te rappelle.  
- Je suis encore en état de bouger, réplique mon brun.  
- T'aurais deux jambes en moins que tu serais encore en bon état, de ton point de vue en tout cas. On peut rien faire pour le moment, à part attendre.

Heero ne répond pas. Pff… je m'allonge par terre et regarde le plafond. Noir. Comme les murs. Comme le sol. Comme tout, ici. Mais on pourrait presque dire qu'il est blanc par rapport à l'obscurité de l'entre deux mondes…

- Maxwell, comment as-tu fait pour t'infiltrer ici ? demande Wufei à côté.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Secret professionnel, Wuffynou !  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !  
- Bon si tu préfères Wufwuf, ça me va moi.  
- Maxwell !  
- Silence ! coupe Heero.

On se tait. Des bruits de pas me parviennent. On vient nous chercher ? Possible. Je me relève pour m'asseoir en tailleur. Heero se tend, prêt à agir. Soudain la porte s'ouvre. Mon brun attend un peu avant de bondir sur le nouvel arrivant. Mais un solide coup de crosse dans le ventre l'arrête. Je me lève aussitôt et le rattrape avant qu'il tombe par terre.

- Bande de barbares ! Ca va pas la tête ?  
- Légitime défense 02, répond Zechs derrière le soldat qui a frappé Heero.  
- C'est un colonel mais ça se planque derrière les autres !  
- Je n'ai pas à me justifier face à un combattant qui fonce tête baissée dans le piège tendu par ses ennemis.

Là, je me sens vexé.

- C'est pas Blondie Girl qui va me donner des leçons !  
- Ca suffit. Son excellence est arrivée et souhaite procéder à des interrogatoires. Suivez-nous 02.  
- Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?  
- Contentez-vous d'obéir.  
- Pas sans réponse !

Le soldat s'approche, menaçant, et fait mine de vouloir me donner un coup de crosse. Je recule un peu et lui tire la langue. Je m'agenouille et dépose Heero par terre. Mon brun grommelle, et essaye de se relever. Un jour, comprendra-t-il qu'il ferait mieux de rester tranquille quand il va mal ?

- Tchut Heero, tu restes là à te reposer ! lui dis-je. Si t'es debout quand je reviens, je te fais bouffer Wing en une bouchée.  
- Baka… fait-il.  
- Et fier de l'être.

Je me relève et lance un regard noir au soldat et Zechs.

- C'est ok, je vous suis, dis-je en serrant un peu les poings.

Je me demande bien pourquoi c'est moi qu'on interroge en premier. Enfin bon… Le soldat me garde à l'œil pendant tout le trajet. Je suis Zechs sans rien dire. Je réfléchis un peu tout en observant les alentours. Les couloirs sont bien les mêmes que ceux que j'ai dessiné. Pourtant il y avait une autre salle de commandes que je n'ai pas vue durant mon court séjour chez Oz. Je crois que je commence à comprendre où on s'est fait avoir… mais c'était un risque à prendre.

Zechs me fait entrer dans une grande pièce après avoir blablaté avec des gardes. Treize se trouve derrière un bureau plutôt massif. J'ai l'impression de toujours le voir dans ce genre d'endroit et de position : assis derrière son meuble, mains croisées dessus, l'air tranquille. Je ne dis rien. La porte se referme derrière moi. Je reste debout, Blondie Girl à côté de moi.

- Voici le pilote 02, votre excellence, dit celui-ci.  
- Merci Merquize, répond Treize sur un ton courtois. Alors, pilote 02, avez-vous retrouvé la mémoire ?  
- Affirmatif, c'est gentil de demander, réponds-je.  
- Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier, pour m'avoir gentiment amené trois gundams et leurs pilotes.

Je grimace un peu et me retiens de lui répondre. A quoi bon ? On s'est fait avoir, on s'est fait avoir, pas la peine d'en faire un fromage ! Bon en fait si, vu qu'on a mis les colonies en danger et qu'on risque fort de perdre la guerre avec mes conneries… mais on ne pouvait pas non plus rester là à rien faire !

- J'aimerai toutefois savoir comment vous avez pû vous infiltrer ici sans que nous le sachions, reprend Treize.

Décidément, tout le monde demande ! D'un autre côté, c'est normal. Je réponds quoi ? J'suis passé par une espèce de dimension entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts, à part ça tout va bien chez vous ? Curieusement, je crois pas qu'il apprécierait ce genre de réponse. Je hausse les épaules.

- Secret professionnel, désolé, dis-je. Cela dit, je veux bien avouer que c'était pas facile !  
- Une réponse plus précise serait appréciée.  
- Si vous insistez… en fait, j'ai un grand secret que je veux bien vous confier et qui explique toutes mes réussites en matière d'infiltration. Voilà, je suis l'homme invisible quand ça m'arrange ! Ca vous ça cette explication ?

Treize soupire, Zechs aussi. Je crois que je vais continuer sur cette voie. Pas question de leur donner des infos, et si je peux les rendre désespérés… autant en profiter !

- Je sais, on dirait pas comme ça, mais en fait depuis tout petit déjà j'arrive à me rendre invisible quand je veux, continue-je. Je peux même passer à travers les murs ! En fait, je suis l'homme invisible doublé d'un passe muraille et d'un génie, avec une touche de super beau gosse. En fait, je suis parfait quoi !  
- 02, je vous conseille d'arrêter vos propos, fait Zechs à côté de moi.  
- C'est vous qui m'avez demandé une explication je vous signale.  
- Justement. Pas des stupidités.  
- C'est une réponse qui en vaut bien une autre. Pas ma faute après si vous l'aimez pas.  
- Très bien, passons à une autre question alors, intervient Treize. Où sont les deux derniers pilotes ?  
- En vacances, les petits veinards. Je suis sûr qu'ils en profitent et ne pensent pas du tout à nous ! C'est égoïste ces bêtes-là, on dirait pas à première vue…  
- 02 !  
- Quoi vous êtes jaloux ? Ca peut se comprendre. Z'avez pas beaucoup de temps libre Blondie Girl, hein ? Vous devriez en demander, j'vous assure que ça fait un bien fou les vacances. Moi-même, j'en ai pris sans trop le vouloir, et, mis à part un début de folie à cause de mon amnésie temporaire, c'était pas trop mal. Par contre vous me les avez complètement gâchées quand ça commençait à être super !

Treize et Zechs soupirent encore et tentent de m'arracher quelques réponses logiques et rationnelles. Moi, je continue sur ma lancée, soudain tout joyeux. Les voir soudain fatigués me fait bien rire ! Ca vous apprendra à embêter mon Heero, na ! En même temps, ça les occupe. J'essaye de faire durer le plus longtemps possible mon « interrogatoire ». Avec un peu de chance, Quatre et Trowa savent maintenant ce qui s'est passé et sont en train de trouver un moyen d'arranger la situation.

- Ca suffit 02 ! finit par tonner Zechs, à bout de nerf.  
- Bin quoi ? Vous aimez pas les lardons ? Bon, à la place vous pouvez mettre des oignons mais dans ce cas faites les frire en avance, sinon vous risquez de cramer les pommes de terre.  
- Merquize, renvoyez 02 en cellule et amenez moi 01, lâche Treize, l'air désespéré.  
- Attendez, j'ai pas fini ! Après, vous ajoutez une pincée de sel et…  
- DEHORS !

Ouah, j'ai réussi à lui faire péter un câble ! J'éclate de rire tout en étant tiré en arrière par Zechs. Le soldat qui nous accompagne doit presque me taper dessus pour me faire avancer, tant je suis plié en deux. Je rentre dans la cellule en me mordant les lèvres pour calmer mon fou rire. Treize en pétards, ça en vaut deux !

- 01, à vous, fait Zechs.

Je regarde Heero. Assis par terre. Bien, il a pas pris mes menaces à la légère ! Cela dit, il se lève en s'entendant appeler et se dirige vers la porte en boitant un peu. Je fronce les sourcils. J'avais pas remarqué qu'il boitait tout à l'heure… il cache bien son jeu l'animal !

- Treize m'a viré, lui murmure-je en passant. Il est à bout. Hésite pas à faire le con ! Ca le rendra fou. Avec un peu de chance, on va réussi à lui faire péter un câble et Oz n'aura plus de dirigeant !  
- C'est une technique comme une autre, me répond Heero sur le même ton.

Je regarde la porte se refermer derrière lui. Pincez-moi. Est-ce que j'ai bien vu mon brun faire un sourire presque sadique ? S'il suit mon conseil… Treize passera pas la journée ! Je m'assois à côté de Wufei.

- Alors ? fait celui-ci.  
- J'ai rien à dit à Treize, mis à part mes titres préférés, plusieurs versions de la recette du gratin dauphinois et toutes mes qualités, ce qui a pris un certain temps.

Wufei ne répond rien. Je soupire.

- J'espère que les autres vont trouver un moyen de rétablir la situation… dis-je.  
- Heero a été gravement touché.

Je regarde le chinois. Il fixe le sol devant lui. Je n'aime pas du tout ce qu'il vient de dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande-je, méfiant.  
- Il ne le montre pas, bien sûr, mais il est dans un sale état, répond Wufei.  
- A ce point là ?  
- Je crois qu'il a untibias déplacé, peut-être cassé, quelques côtes fêlées, et il a reçu un méchant coup au crâne.  
- C'est fou ce que t'es rassurant…  
- Il s'est battu contre Zechs. Lequel pilotait l'ancien prototype de gundam qu'on a plus ou moins vu par le passé. Le Tallgeese.

Je réfléchis un peu. Ce nom me dit quelque chose… Tilt. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ça. Pendant des recherches informatiques. Mes souvenirs reviennent de plus en plus vite, c'est une bonne chose. Il ne doit plus m'en rester beaucoup à retrouver. Tallgeese, un gundam blanc. La poisse. Et Heero… ?

- Tu crois que sa vie est en danger ? demande-je.  
- Non. Mais s'ils l'interrogent de manière trop brutale…  
- Pour le moment, ils posent juste des questions. Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils tapent sur Heero sans m'avoir cogné moi.  
- Heero est connu pour sa résistance. De plus, ce n'est pas un baka stupide comme toi.  
- Merci beaucoup !

N'empêche que moi ça m'inquiète… Wufei se lève et s'approche de la porte. Il compte faire quoi là ?

- Wuf ? fais-je en me levant également.  
- M'appelle pas comme ça, grogne-t-il.  
- Changy ?  
- Maxwell !  
- Mais encore ? Tu veux faire quoi ?  
- Il me semblait avoir vu quelque chose briller… Regarde.

Il me montre un petit bout de je sais pas quoi coincé dans l'interstice de la porte. Je me penche. C'est une balle utilisée.

- Heero ? dis-je.  
- Sûrement. Nous allons pouvoir sortir.  
- Comment ?  
- Avec un petit effort, on devrait pouvoir trafiquer le système de commande d'ouverture. Il ne restera qu'à nous débarrasser de nos menottes.  
- Si ya que ça pour te faire plaisir…

Je passe mes bras par-dessus une épaule pour atteindre le haut de ma natte. Je passe mes mains dessous et en retire deux épingles à cheveux, tout souriant. J'en tends une à Wufei.

- Tu devrais pouvoir titiller la porte avec, dis-je. Moi, je m'occupe de nos bracelets !

Wufei hoche la tête. Je le libère, puis passe à moi tandis qu'il glisse son épingle dans l'interstice de la porte. Une minute plus tard, nous sortons après avoir assommé discrètement le soldat qui s'endormait un peu plus loin.

- Et maintenant ? demande-je.  
- Allons dans la salle de contrôle et faisons le maximum de dégâts, répond Wufei.  
- Ca te ressemble pas de foncer dans le tas comme ça.  
- On ne peut rien faire d'autre. Alors, avant de se faire reprendre, autant leur donner tous les ennuis possibles.  
- Ca marche ! T'as retenu le chemin qu'on a pris tout à l'heure ?  
- Oui.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi Wuffy !  
- Je préfère pas savoir. Et m'appelle pas comme ça.  
- Compris Changounette.  
- Maxwell !

¤¤¤¤

- Arrêt…

BOING. Le soldat qui a tenté de nous stopper se retrouve par terre, le nez en sang. Ca fait mal de se prendre la crosse d'une mitraillette dans la tête, apparemment. Wufei fait des ravages de son côté. Cette fois, nous allons bien vers la véritable salle de commandes, celle que Treize a dû installer après m'avoir fait voir ses plans. Histoire que nous foncions tête baissée dans l'autre. La fausse. Qui leur a permis de savoir ce qu'on voulait faire. De suivre nos projets et de les contrecarrer facilement. D'actionner leurs canons qu'on croyait désactivés par mes soins. Et de nous avoir.

- Couvre-moi Wufwuf, je vais forcer la porte !  
- M'appelle pas comme ça !

Il m'a entendu. Je glisse sur le carrelage jusqu'à la porte de la salle de commandes. Je balance au passage une grenade dans un côté du couloir. Boum. La fumée envahit le coin. Visibilité bien réduite. J'en profite pour ouvrir la porte.

- C'est ok, viens Wuf !

Je rentre, vite suivi par Wufei qui referme la porte après avoir balancé une autre grenade. On a eu de la chance d'en trouver tout un stock sur un soldat ! Je regarde la pièce. C'est bien celle où nous étions tout à l'heure. Nous mettons en joue la dizaine d'hommes présents.

- Si vous ne faites pas d'histoires, nous ne vous tuerons pas, déclare Wufei.  
- C'est fou ce que tu les rassures, commente-je.  
- La ferme Maxwell.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Wuffy !

Je saute par-dessus un fauteuil et m'installe. Les hommes ne bougent pas, sous la menace de Wufei. C'est qu'il a l'air bien sérieux. Et même s'ils sont plus nombreux, on a l'avantage. On a quand même des grenades. Et on sait se battre. Ici, il n'y a que des informaticiens. Tous les soldats qui étaient là sont sortis pour nous empêcher d'entrer… pas malin !

Je pirate le système informatique en deux temps trois mouvements. J'ai un petit peu de mal à un moment mais la difficulté est vite passée. Je me mets aussitôt au travail. Désactivation des cannons. Bon, objectif suivant. Sabordage des bases de données commencé. Pilotage enclenché. Destination : la colonie où se trouvent Tro et Qua. Ca ne servira probablement à rien mais qui sait ?

- Pilotes 02 et 05, font les hauts parleurs de la salle, veuillez vous rendre sur le champ.

Treize a pas l'air content. Sa voix est pire que froide. Pire que Heero dans ses meilleurs jours. Je hausse les épaules et continue à activer les moteurs de la colonie qui commence à bouger. Lentement.

- Donnez-nous une bonne raison de vous obéir alors que nous contrôlons votre colonie, répond Wufei.  
- Vous êtes cernés.

Des coups retentissent dans le couloir. Ils essayent d'enfoncer la porte. Je lance un petit regard à Wufei.

- Je le fais Wuf ?  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
- Ok, je le fais !

Avec un sourire sadique, je bloque le système de circulation de l'oxygène dans le secteur, sauf notre salle, évidement. Pas complètement, je suis pas un monstre non plus. Juste assez pour que les soldats se sentent mal au point de tomber dans les vapes dans les couloirs entourant notre petite salle. Aussitôt les coups cessent.

- Cernés par des dormeurs, dis-je, satisfait. Vous avez autre chose à nous proposer général ou on vous nous laissez nous amuser avec votre gros joujou militaire en paix?

Un silence. Et puis :

- La vie du pilote 01.

Là, j'ai plus du tout envie de rire soudainement. Je regarde Wufei. Qui secoue la tête.

- Heero nous tuerait si nous laissions passer cette chance pour lui, murmure-t-il.  
- Peut-être, mais moi j'ai pas du tout envie de le laisser se faire tuer ! réponds-je sur le même ton.  
- Vous croyez réellement que nous vous laisserions cette colonie en échange de la vie d'un simple pilote ? fait Wufei.

Je me retiens de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure. Il a raison. On doit pas montrer notre hésitation.

- Oui, répond Treize tranquillement.

Nous nous regardons. C'est vrai que ce serait stupide… on a, va savoir comment, réussi à prendre le contrôle de la colonie… et on perdrait tout à cause de Heero ? Cela dit… je n'ai pas du tout envie de le perdre, lui ! Alors que je viens de le retrouver ! C'est un véritable casse-tête…

- Je vais le chercher, dis-je à Wufei tout bas pour ne pas être entendu de Treize.  
- Non, répond aussitôt Wuffy sur le même ton. Nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer.  
- Et Heero alors ?  
- Hésiteriez-vous ? fait Treize.

Je me retiens de lui dire ma façon de penser. Que faire, merde, que faire ?

- Tuez le si vous voulez, nous ne vous laisserons pas Shi no hana, lâche Wufei sur un ton indifférent.  
- Très bien.

Un coup de feu. Un seul. Je me retiens de hurler. Wufei ! Je le regarde, prêt à lui sauter dessus. A l'étrangler. Mais la voix de Zechs retentit dans les hauts parleurs.

- Ce n'était qu'un avertissement, dit-il. La balle n'a pas touché d'organe vital, seulement la jambe. Vous avez encore une chance de vous rendre et de sauver le pilote 01.  
- Je vous ai dit ce que nous pensions de votre proposition, rétorque Wufei.

Non, là je craque. Je me lève, lance un regard sombre à Wufei avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Un bras me retient.

- Lâche-moi ! hurle-je en me foutant bien que les deux autres m'entendent.  
- Non Duo, tu fais n'importe quoi, réplique froidement Wufei.

Je prends le temps de respirer. Longuement.

- Je vais le chercher, murmure-je. Tu ne me retiendras pas. Débrouille toi tout seul avec les types ici. Assomme-les, tue-les, je m'en fous.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il refuse. Au lieu de ça, il hoche la tête et me lâche.

- Je vais essayer de gagner du temps avec eux, dit-il en levant les yeux au plafond.  
- Merci Wufei.  
- Hum.

Je veille à ce que l'oxygène circule à nouveau normalement dans les couloirs, ou du moins suffisamment pour moi, et sors, laissant là Wufei. J'ignore ce qu'il dit aux deux autres et je m'en fiche. Je cours, saute par-dessus les corps endormis des soldats. Ils vont en avoir pour un moment, même si l'oxygène est rétabli. Je cours, je cours. J'ai le cœur qui bat à quatre cent à l'heure. Si j'arrive trop tard… Wufei, ne les excite surtout pas ! Ils lui ont déjà tiré dessus…

Je dérape dans un couloir, me rétablis et fonce. Je reconnais le chemin. Encore quelques minutes et je suis devant le bureau de Treize. Je tends la main vers l'ouverture de la porte. Et j'entends un coup de feu. Me mordant les lèvres, j'ouvre. Et je me sens soudain complètement glacé. Treize est assis à son bureau, ses sales mains croisées devant lui, comme toujours. Devant lui, un peu à droite, Zechs se tient debout, une arme baissée vers le sol, le canon fumant encore un peu. Et au milieu de la pièce, recroquevillé par terre, du sang coulant de sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts qui ne clignent pas, Heero…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ooka : Chapitre plus long que les autres…  
Duo : … cette fois… cette fois… VA Y AVOIR DU KILL !  
Ooka : Du calme Dudu ! J'vais écrire la suite tout de suite, que ça ira mieux, promis !  
Duo : VENGEANCE ! HEERO, TA MORT NE RESTERA PAS IMPUNIE !  
Ooka : … bon, tant pis, on va dire que la fanfic s'arrête là et que Heero est vraiment bel et bien mort.  
Duo, _soudain tout gentil_ : Heero est pas vraiment mort ?  
Ooka : Je dis plus rien, c'est fini.  
Duo : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !  
Ooka : Tu seras gentil ?  
Duo : Oui !  
Ooka : Tu laveras ma chambre ?  
Duo : … oui !  
Ooka : Tu feras tout ce que je voudrai ?  
Duo : Heu… oui !  
Ooka : D'accord ! T'as promis, hein ?  
Duo : … Heero, tu m'en voudras si finalement je te laisse dans cet état ?  
Heero : Affirmatif.  
Duo : …

Petite note à part : MAIS BON SANG CHAPITRE 11 DE "biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip" ! Corrigé deux fois et rien à faire, il veut pas me le mettre comme il faut ! MARRE ! En plus, ya des détails que j'avais rajouté j'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarre ! Je me ferai pas faire ! Tant pis si je dois le corriger pour la troisième fois ! Je vaincrai !


	18. 16 : Faierenellf

Série :  
Ooka : Gundam Wing ?  
Duo : Tout sauf ça à mon avis…

Auteur :  
Ooka : On a commencé avec moi, on finit avec moi !  
Duo : Et zut…

Genre :  
Ooka : POV dudu, OOC peut-être, gros bordel encore plus pire qu'avant…  
Duo : Tu vas faire fuir les lecteurs qui sont arrivés jusque là…

Disclaimers :  
Ooka : Faieren est à moi ! PAS TOUCHE ! Le mioche aussi !  
Duo : Mais pas nous nananananèèèèèèèèèreu !  
Ooka : OMAE O KOROSU !  
Duo : Youps…

Petit blabla :  
Ooka : Et voilà ! Dernier chapitre ! Enfin si on compte pas l'épilogue lol non ne hurlez pas !  
Duo : Moi je vais hurler !  
Ooka : Toi on s'en fiche.  
Duo : Hé ho ! J'ai le droit de m'exprimer !  
Ooka : Non.  
Duo : SIIIIIIIIII !  
Ooka : Heero, mission : faire taire dudu.  
Heero : Ryokai.  
Duo : Heero ? Tu… Hmmmmmmmmm.  
Ooka : Vous êtes kawaï ! Bref, dernier chap !

Chapitre 16 : Faierenellf

Je reste figé. Incapable de réaliser ce qui s'est passé. Incapable de l'accepter. Heero… mort… Je regarde Treize et son petit air serein. Zechs qui tend son arme sur moi.

- Et maintenant 05, si vous ne voulez pas que 02 suive 01, je vous conseille de vous rendre, fait le général.  
- SALAUDS ! hurle-je. WUFEI, LEUR OBEIS PAS !

J'essaye de me jeter sur Treize mais Zechs m'attrape par un bras et me le tord dans le dos. Merde, j'aurais dû être un peu plus prudent au lieu de foncer comme ça. Il appuie le canon de son flingue dans mon cou.

- Du calme 02, dit-il.

Du calme ? Du calme ! Et puis quoi encore ? Je regarde Heero par terre. Il ne bouge pas. Il ne bougera plus jamais… Ses yeux bleus sont vitreux. Immobiles. Ce con ne fait pas semblant. Il ne joue pas. Cette fois, c'est pour de vrai. J'ai mal… plus mal que quand je l'ai vu avec Trowa… trop mal. Je ne peux pas supporter ça ! Treize parle. Wufei répond. Je n'entends pas. Je regarde Heero. Et les paroles de Solo me reviennent en mémoire.

Une fois mort, on se rend dans « mon » royaume. On se dirige irrémédiablement vers la bouche de l'enfer. Rapide ou pas, on y va. Après être mort. Rapide ou pas… on y va… Heero vient de se faire tuer… J'ai déjà sauvé Solo et Sœur Helen. Juste à temps… si je les ai sauvés, eux… je devrais pouvoir le sauver, lui. Je ne réfléchis pas plus.

- Lâche-moi… murmure-je sur un ton qui ne me ressemble pas.

Un ton menaçant. Lourd de haine.

- Tu as dit quelque chose 02 ? fait Zechs. Tu essayes peut-être de faire encore le malin ?  
- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher… réponds-je en sentant ma voix trembler sous la colère.  
- C'est ça, c'est ça.  
- LÂCHE-MOI SALAUD !

Je hurle en me débattant. Et soudain Zechs me lâche en poussant un cri de surprise. Je me dégage et me précipite sur Heero. Je m'agenouille à côté de lui. En posant mes mains sur son dos, je me rends compte que mon aura m'entoure. Nette. Très nette. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça. Mais peu importe.

- Heero, prends ton temps ! dis-je. Lutte ! J'arrive.

Treize aboie quelque chose. Rien à foutre. Je trace vite fait les symboles pour accéder à l'entre deux mondes et me lève. Je me retourne pendant que ma spirale s'agrandit. Zechs et son général me regardent, l'air soudain sur le cul. Je leur lance un regard haineux et c'est plus un rugissement que des paroles qui sortent de mes lèvres.

- Je vous tuerai pour ça, dis-je avant de disparaître dans l'entre deux mondes.

La spirale se referme bien vite derrière moi. Je m'oblige à rester immobile en attendant d'arriver dans le monde des morts. J'entends les murmures mais les ignore sans même chercher à dresser mon cercle. Seul Heero compte. Vite bon sang, vite ! Le noir autour de moi s'élève enfin en plusieurs vagues et disparaît, laissant à sa place le ciel étoilé et le désert gris de « mon » royaume.

C'est la première fois que je viens ici en « plein jour ». Il y a des morts partout. Vraiment partout. Et énormément. Des milliers, des millions, des milliards même ! Tous formant plusieurs files indiennes qui se dirigent toutes vers la colline au loin. Je me mets à courir entre elles et remarque alors qu'il y a d'autres morts qui ne font partie d'aucune file. Les maudits. Je m'en fiche. Je continue ma course.

Mais eux m'ont vu. Plusieurs se dressent sur mon chemin. Je suis forcé de m'arrêter.

- Dégagez de là ! leur lance-je.  
- Tu rêves ! réplique l'un d'eux avec une voix creuse, fausse. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu nous as fait !  
- Ouais ! fait un autre. Tu devais nous sauver, tu parles !  
- On va te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'on se lasse !  
- Et ça sera pas demain la veille !

Ils s'approchent. Je n'ai pas du tout peur d'eux. Ils me retardent alors que Heero est peut-être déjà arrivé à la colline ! Je gueule.

- DEGAGEZ DE LA AVANT QUE JE VOUS MASSACRE !  
- Essaye voir ! réplique un mort.

Ils me foncent dessus sans prévenir. L'un m'agrippe un bras et le mord. Aussitôt je sens un froid glacial envahir mon membre. Un autre me griffe le visage. Je ne me laisse pas faire. Je me souviens de mes « cours » par Solo et Sœur Helen. Je trouve vite mon dragon en moi et le déchaîne. Mon aura explose. Mes assaillants sont projetés au loin. Je ne fais déjà plus attention à eux et reprends ma course effrénée. D'autres tentent de m'arrêter mais j'ai dressé mon cercle protecteur, très court cette fois. Ils ne peuvent pas m'approcher. Et moi je cours, je cours. Certains essayent de passer mais, comme prévu, dès qu'ils effleurent ma protection, celle-ci les envoie valser au loin avec une déflagration.

Je m'arrête au bord du gouffre, essoufflé. Je n'ai vu Heero nulle part, mais dans cette foule, c'est normal. Je regarde autour de moi. Toutes les files de morts se rejoignent en une seule qui emprunte l'unique chemin pour descendre dans le gouffre. Il doit être là. Quelque part. C'est obligé. Je vais aller voir de plus prêt quand une main m'attrape le bras. Je me retourne. C'est Solo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? fait-il.  
- Je cherche Heero, réponds-je. Ces salauds l'ont tué.

Solo ne dit rien. Je crois qu'il me comprend un peu. Je me dégage et sonde des yeux la file qui s'enfonce dans le gouffre. Spirale de morts qui s'approchent de la bouche de l'enfer. Et puis, mon cœur bondit. Je le vois. Juste là, en bas. Pourquoi est-il déjà si proche de la fin du gouffre ?

- HEERO ! hurle-je.

Il relève la tête. Malgré la distance, je vois très bien ses yeux bleus. Sombres. Morts. Il ne s'arrête pas. Je commence à m'avancer sur le chemin, bousculant tout le monde, mais Solo me retient à nouveau.

- C'est trop tard Duo! dit-il. Il est presque parti. Tu peux rien faire cette fois.  
- LA FERME ! hurle-je. JE VAIS LE CHERCHER, UN POINT C'EST TOUT !  
- DUO !

Je me retourne. Sœur Helen. Ils veulent tous m'empêcher de sauver Heero ou quoi ? Je me dégage violemment de l'étreinte de Solo et commence à courir sur le chemin. Je le vois. Mon brun. Il continue à avancer. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres du fond du gouffre. Ou plutôt de la limite. Je cours, dérape, me rétablis, glisse à nouveau. Mais il est trop loin. Je ne peux pas y arriver à temps.

- Duo ! C'est trop tard ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire, reviens !

Je ne me retourne même pas. Je ne peux pas abandonner. Et puis, soudain, je sens un point glacé sur mes épaules. Et d'autres. Je roule par terre, me redresse et envoie un bon coup de poing dans le mort qui m'est tombé dessus. Ma protection est partie. Je l'avais oubliée.

- On ne peut peut-être pas t'atteindre, fait le mort en me fixant, mais au moins maintenant c'est trop tard pour ton ami ! Il est presque parti ! Pfiout !  
- Ta gueule sale cadavre ambulant !

Je lui explose mon aura à la figure. Il va s'incruster dans la roche noire. Je me retourne et baisse les yeux. Heero n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la limite. Je hurle son prénom. Il me regarde. Sans s'arrêter. Il ne peut pas. Et moi, je suis trop loin. Alors…

- DUO !

Désolé, Sœur Helen. Je saute. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais je saute. C'est stupide. Mais c'est comme ça. Et puis, je tombe. Lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Vers Heero. Je me demande ce que j'espère… Mais pas question de ne rien faire. Je ne peux pas supporter de le voir partir sans moi.

- HEERO !

Je les hais ! Tous ! Les morts qui m'ont retenu ! Cette saleté de gouffre ! Je suis enragé ! Impossible de réfléchir ! Je me précipite vers Heero, tombant comme une pierre, et je m'en fiche ! Je vois mon dragon rugir en moi, et j'ai l'impression d'entendre son cri. Il déploie ses ailes. Et je sens ma veste se déchirer. Complètement. Sous l'effet d'une grande pression. D'une grande énergie. Je sens les os surgirent de mes omoplates. Grandir. Se déployer.

Les membranes attrapent le vent et soudain je contrôle ma chute. Non. Je ne tombe plus. Je vole. J'ai des ailes… des ailes de dragon. Ok. Je réfléchirai plus tard, si j'y pense. Je bouge mes nouveaux os. Ca me fait mal dans le dos mais peu importe. Je fonce vers Heero. J'arrive juste derrière lui.

- Heero !

Il tourne la tête vers moi. Je ralentis et tends une main vers lui. Je dois l'arracher de l'emprise de la bouche de l'enfer ! Il fait mine de tendre son bras vers moi. Encore un effort ! Encore un petit coup d'aile et je l'aurai ! Nos doigts se frôlent. Et il disparaît. J'arrive à stopper subitement. Je regarde le noir devant moi. La limite. Heero se tenait là, il ya quelques secondes à peine. Mais il n'y est plus. Il s'est fait aspiré.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Je hurle et c'est un véritable rugissement qui s'élève de moi tandis que mes ailes se tendent, me projetant vers le ciel. Ca me fait un mal de chien dans le dos mais ce n'est rien comparé à mon cœurà ma rage. Je continue à rugir ma haine, mon impuissance. J'ai échoué ! Heero a été englouti par ce gouffre ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Je ne me contrôle plus. Mes ailes me propulsent au dessus de la colline. Mon cri ne s'arrête pas.

Et puis je baise les yeux. Mes nouveaux os se baissent, arrêtant mon ascension. Je vois le gouffre, sous moi. Et ma décision est vite prise. Je ne te laisserai pas Heero, salaud. Jamais. Qu'importe ce que tu caches. Je me penche en avant. Je plaque mes ailes contre moi. Je sens les griffes dures et acérées me frôler les bras. Et je pique sur la bouche de l'enfer. J'entends vaguement Solo me hurler quelque chose à travers le sifflement du vent créé par ma nouvelle chute. Je l'ignore.

Je bats plusieurs fois des ailes pour accélérer ma descente. Et je plonge dans le gouffre.

¤¤¤¤

Tout est immobile. Je regarde autour de moi. Rien. C'est un peu comme dans l'entre deux mondes. Mais différent. Tout est noir. Sombre. Je suis à nouveau seul dans le noir. Comme toujours. Mais ce n'est pas mon problème principal. Je tourne sur moi-même, bougeant un peu les ailes. Ca doit être parce que je suis Shinigami, Dieu de la Mort, que je possède ces membres aussi noirs que le lieu où je me trouve. Peu importe.

- Heero ! appelle-je.

Rien. Aucune réponse. Je ne sais même pas s'il y a quelqu'un, ici… pourtant, des millions de morts sont engloutis ! Je continue à appeler. Mais rien à faire. Alors, en désespoir de cause, j'esquisse les symboles qui permettent d'ouvrer les spirals dans l'entre deux mondes. Rien ne se passe. Est-ce que je suis condamné à errer ici éternellement en appelant Heero ? Non, pas question.

- Ya quelqu'un ?  
- Oui.

Je me retourne brutalement, ce qui m'arrache un petit cri de douleur. Ces ailes vont vraiment mal. Devant moi, un gamin me fait face. Il me dit quelque chose… Je le reconnais. C'est ce mortà l'hôpital. Le gosse au visage à moitié brûlé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-je.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? réplique-t-il. Ils m'ont laissé crever, là-bas. Et je suis perdu ici.  
- Ca fait longtemps que t'es là ?  
- Comment le savoir ? Le temps n'a pas l'air d'exister, ici.

Possible. En tout cas, c'est la seule « personne » que j'aperçois et j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas le laisser filer.

- Tu n'as pas vu d'autres morts passer ?  
- Non. Sauf toi. Mais tu comptes pas vraiment. T'es pas mort.  
- Bien observé.

Je me demande si ce gamin n'est pas un peu spécial. Mis à part qu'il est mort, bien sûr. Je ne vois pas les autres. Seulement lui. Et puis… maintenant que je l'observe attentivement, on dirait qu'il a des symboles sur la peau qui lui reste. On dirait des signes tribaux. Et je me sens bizarre, soudainement.

- Tu sais rien de l'endroit où on est, hein ?  
- Ouais. On est… après la mort. Je crois.  
- Bon, je propose qu'on reste ensembles, histoire d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Et de trouver un moyen de sortir de là.

Il hoche la tête et la penche un peu de côté pour mieux voir mes ailes dans mon dos.

- Tu es le Dieu de la Mort ? demande-t-il. Shinigami ? Celui dont ils parlaient là-bas ?  
- Ah je suis connu ? fais-je en plaisantant.  
- Ils voulaient te tuer. Ou en tout cas te faire le plus de mal possible. Certains.  
- C'est compliqué. Je ne comprends pas tout moi-même alors… une histoire de malédiction qui fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas venir ici et sont condamnés à errer pour toujours là-bas.  
- Errer là-bas ou ici, je ne vois pas de grande différence. Sauf que là-bas, on a un paysage.  
- Tu marques un point. Faudra penser à leur dire si on les revoit.

Nous nous regardons un instant avant de nous détourner. Je fais mine de marcher. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avancer quelque part, comme dans l'entre deux mondes. Où est-ce qu'on est tombés ? J'ignore combien de temps nous passons comme çaà ne rien faire sinon chercher à comprendre. Et puis…

- Shinigami ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici…

Je lève la tête. Geste inutile. Il fait tout aussi noir au dessus de moi qu'en dessous. La voix qui a parlé est étrange. Douce. Mais menaçante. Et elle me connaît. Soudainement, comme quand on passe de l'entre deux mondes au royaume des morts ou des vivants, le noir s'efface pour laisser place à… une mer. Immense, scintillante sous un cielbleu clair magnifique.Nous sommes debout, le gamin et moi, sur l'eau qui roule sous nos pieds. Nous ne nous enfonçons pas. Je regarde autour de nous et aperçois devant une femme.

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Tout semble inspirer la beauté, la noblesse. De sa peau blanche et fine à ses longs cheveux blonds, soyeux, en passant par des yeux gris aussi doux que ceux de Sœur Helen, peutêtre même plus. Elle est vêtue d'une sorte de toge blanche qui me rappelle l'époque romaine. Elle tient dans sa main droite une sorte de sceptre dont le bout représente une flamme bleue se changeant en oiseau.

Je l'observe et suis ébloui par l'aura qui se dégage d'elle. Et, surtout, de ses longues ailes blanches, immaculées, dont les plumes semblent voleter sous une brise que je ne sens pas. Mais, aussi belle me paraît-elle, je me méfie.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demande-je.  
- C'est vrai que tu m'as oubliée… fait-elle.

Ca, ça m'énerve. Ok, j'ai été amnésique, mais c'est fini maintenant !

- J'ai toujours trouvé stupide de se réincarner dans un corps d'humain et de retourner près d'eux.

J'allais parler mais ces paroles me clouent le bec. Réincarner ? Corps d'humain ? Je crois que je ne comprends pas très bien.

- De plus, tu oublies l'essentiel : moi. Mais, puisque tu vas bientôt disparaître, je vais te rappeler mon nom. Je m'appelle Faierenellf, Déesse de la Vie.

Ce nom me dit très vaguement quelque chose. Je sens mon énergie remuer en moi. C'est comme si mon dragon s'énervait. Je le fais taire. Ce n'est pas un animal. Ce n'est qu'une image que j'utilise pour focaliser mon aura.

- Et moi, je suis le Dieu de la Mort, dis-je. Nous sommes donc des ennemis je suppose ?  
- Je n'irai pas jusque là, fait Faierenellf. Nous ne nous sommes jamais très bien entendu. Tu as toujours été trop bon avec les morts, alors que tu es une sorte de démon. Tu m'as forcée, quand tu le pouvaisà créer cet endroit, ce lieu de réincarnation, et tu m'y as enchaînée. Mais maintenant que tu es là, je vais pouvoir me défaire de cette malédiction et reprendre du service.

J'ai enchaîné une déesse à ce lieu ? En tant que Shinigami ? Dans le passé ? Je crois que je suis beaucoup plus vieux que je ne m'en doutais… et qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ignore sur moi. Ca ne me plait pas du tout. Et je perds du temps ici. Je dois retrouver Heero. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec une déesse.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi Faieren, dis-je.  
- Je me moque de tes projets Shinigami, rétorque la déesse en déployant ses ailes. J'ai enfin la possibilité de sortir d'ici. Je ne la laisserai pas passer !  
- Attention gamin !

Je frappe le gosse au visage brûlé d'un bout d'aile pour le propulser d'un côté tout en bondissant de l'autre. Faieren passe en trombe entre nous. Je roule un peu sur l'eau et me relève. Je serre les dents. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis sur son domaine. Heero doit être quelque part, attendant de se réincarner. Je vais devoir me battre. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière de m'y prendre, mais je vais le faire. Pour lui.

Je jette un coup d'œil au gamin.

- Je m'en occupe, lui crie-je.  
- Et tu vas faire quoi ? réplique-t-il en me rejoignant. C'est une déesse !  
- Tu oublies que je suis un dieu, moi aussi. Reste là, je m'en charge. Essaye de retrouver les autres morts.

Je déploie mes ailes. Ca me fait mal mais tant pis. D'un coup violent, je m'élance à l'assaut des airs et de Faieren. Celle-ci vole d'une manière fluide, magnifique, presque hypnotique. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, moi qui viens de découvrir mes propres ailes. Elle s'arrête un moment, immobile, et me regarde avec un sale sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je n'aurai aucun mal à te tuer, Shinigami, dit-elle.  
- Tuer le Dieu de la Mort ? réplique-je. Bon courage ma petite !  
- Je vais te montrer ! rugit-elle.

Apparemment, elle n'aime pas le « ma petite ». N'empêche que je suis mal moi. Je plonge sur le côté pour éviter son sceptre. Mais, alors que j'essaye de lui faire face, quelque chose m'agrippe les pieds et me tire vers le bas. Je baisse les yeux. Deux longs bras constitués d'eau me tiennent. Flûte. Faieren contrôle ce lieu. Je ne suis pas dans mon élément, contrairement à elle.

Alors que je me débats pour me dégager, une main m'agrippe par la gorge. J'attrape le bras qui me tient et tente de les faire me lâche, en vain. Le visage de la déesse s'approche du mien, ricanant.

- Tu es vraiment pathétique, Shinigami, dit-elle. Tu vas mourir de ma main, et si facilement… voilà la preuve que tu n'aurais jamais dû t'amuser à vivre parmi les humains.

Elle serre, serre. Je concentre mon aura et la fais exploser comme avec les morts. Mais Faieren semble à peine gêner. Sa propre aura, bleutée, déjoue facilement la mienne.

- Quelle nullité… c'est décevant. Pour un peu, je m'en voudrais. Au fait, celui que tu poursuivais, ce Heero je crois, j'ai profité de mes derniers instants ici pour lui concocter une magnifique réincarnation. Et j'ai aussi veillé à ce qu'il se souvienne bien grâce à qui il va autant souffrir.

Faieren éclate de rire. Et moi, je sens mon cœur s'arrêter de battre. Heero. Elle peut contrôler sa réincarnation. Elle peut décider de sa future vie. Elle l'a fait. Elle lui a donné une vie… pleine de souffrance. Elle s'amuse à me la montrer. Un gamin. Torturé. Violé. Jamais tué. Tout le temps dans la douleur. Je ne peux pas supporter ça ! Heero ! Je pousse un rugissement. Mon dragon en moi déploie ses ailes, aussi enragé que moi. Je sens mon aura s'agrandir autour de moi, en longues flammes noires et violettes.

Mes ailes se tendent derrière mon dos. Les os craquent. La main de Faieren se fait hésitante sur ma gorge. Je tends mes bras. Mes poings s'ouvrent et se ferment, sans que je les contrôle.

- Meurs, Shinigami !

J'aperçois son sceptre se précipiter sur mon cœur pour me transpercer. Mais il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de ma peau. Une patte, griffueénorme, le bloque. Une autre se pose sur le bras de Faieren et le serre. Surprise, elle me lâche et recule, se dégageant. Je souffle un peu, récupère bien vite et relève les yeux vers elle, remplis de haine. Appuyé sur mes épaules, je le sens, vivant, son souffle soulevant mes cheveux. Je sens son long cœur écailleux pressé contre mon dos, entre mes ailes. Je devine sa tête, sa gueule, longue, aux crocs acérés, au dessus de moi. Sa queue puissante sous moi.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas moi qui vais mourir aujourd'hui, dis-je d'une voix grondante.  
- C'est impossible… tu as oublié…  
- La mémoire peut parfois jouer des tours Faieren. Ces temps-ci, la mienne s'amuse beaucoup à revenir.

Heero… je n'ai pas pû le sauver… du moins, pas pour le moment… mais dans ce cas, avant d'essayer de trouver un moyen de te sauver… je vais te venger. Je brûle de haine pour Faieren. Elle doit payer. Je pousse un long rugissement. Derrière moi, le dragon se joint à mon cri et s'élève dans le ciel. Au passage, sa longue queue tranche net les bras d'eau qui me retenaient. Je fixe la Déesse de la Vie. Je sens plus que je ne vois les flammes de mon aura brûler autour de moi, comme la haine qui m'anime.

- Tu vas payer ce que tu as fait à Heero, lance-je.  
- Tu crois que tu vas gagner ? réplique Faieren. Tu risques d'être dessus. Tu ne peux rien ici contre moi !  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Je la fixe longtemps avant de relever mes ailes et de me jeter sur elle en même temps que le dragon. Quelque chose nous arrête tous les deux. Nous reculons. Un bouclier. Bleu clair. Il entoure Faieren, la protégeant. Mais, alors que je cherche comment passer au travers, un éclair blanc surgi de nulle part frappe la protection de plein fouet. Et la fait disparaître Nous en profitons.

J'agrippe le bras tenant le sceptre de Faieren. La gueule du dragon se referme sur sa taille, ses crocs s'enfonçant dans la chair. Ses griffes déchirent les ailes. De mon autre main, je lui agrippe la gorge. Elle ne hurle pas. Elle sourit.

- La mort te fait-elle rire, Faieren ? demande-je.  
- C'est trop tard pour ton Heero, répond-t-elle avec son sourire mauvais. Il est réincarné. Et il se souvient de Shinigami, le responsable de son calvaire qui commence. Il te haïra. Et pour toujours.  
- LA FERME !

Elle éclate de rire. Je ne le supporte pas. Je lâche sa gorge. Mes doigts s'allongent. Leurs extrémités deviennent des griffes, comme celles du dragon. Je n'hésite pas une seconde et les plonge dans son cœur. Elles traversent la chair facilement, juste au dessus de la gueule aux crocs acérés. La déesse continue de rire.

- Je ne peux pas mourir, Shinigami, dit-elle d'une voix de plus en plus faible mais toujours moqueuse. Je suis la Vie.  
- Et moi, je suis la Mort, Faieren, réplique-je avec un sourire mauvais. Et je prends la Vie.  
- Je n'en serais pas si sûre à ta place…

Elle rigole encore et va ajouter quelque chose. C'est alors qu'un autre éclair la frappe en pleine figure. Cette fois, elle hurle et se débat. Je retire ma main. En sang. Du sang blanc. Et, entre mes griffes, c'est un cœur éclatant qui bat encore un peu. Je lâche Faieren et recule d'un coup d'ailes. Le dragon m'imite et se place à ma droite. Je regarde la déesse hurler. Et se taire. Lentement, son corps s'illumine, lueur blanche aveuglante. Et semble exploser. En des milliers de plumes.

Je baisse les yeux sur le cœur dans mes griffes. Il se dissout età la place, des plumes s'envolent. C'est fini… Je regarde le dragonà côté de moi. Ses quatre pattes griffues se balancent doucement dans le vide. Ses yeux rouges me fixent. Ses longues ailes noires bougent à peine, comme les miennes. Je tends une main vers lui et lui caresse le museau.

- Merci…

Il hoche la tête. Je ferme un instant les yeux et sens un vent me traverser. Lorsque je les rouvre, je ne suis pas surpris de constater que mon ami dragon n'est plus là. Plus là ? Pas tout ça fait. Je le sens toujours présent. En moi. C'est un grand timide apparemment. Maintenant… j'ai quelques questions à poser à un certain gamin. Je me pose sur l'eau et le retrouve, assis par terre, l'air serein. Je remarque que ses brûlures ont disparu. Ses joues sont normales.

- Tu m'expliques ? demande-je.  
- Quoi donc ? fait-il avec un petit air innocent.  
- C'est toi qui as fait ces deux éclairs.  
- Moi ? Allons donc. Je ne suis qu'un mort comme les autres.  
- Bin voyons… tu crois que je vais gober ça ?  
- T'as pas le choix, j'en dirai pas plus.  
- Et si je te torture ?  
- Il faudra d'abord m'attraper.  
- Ca ne sera pas difficile ça.  
- Ah oui ?

Il me sourit. Et, soudain, l'eau tout autour de lui s'élève avant de lui retomber dessus. Je ne bouge. Pas la peine. Je sais qu'il n'est plus là. Et, en effet, lorsque l'eau redevient plate, je constate qu'il a disparu. Un autre dieu ? Apparemment, il n'y a pas que moi… Je soupire en regardant le ciel. Et maintenant ? J'ai perdu Heero… si j'ai bien tout compris, Faieren était la Déesse de la Vie et s'occupait des âmes qui passent par chez moi… Si j'ai bien suivi ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est moi-même qui l'ai forcée à faire ce boulot, il y a longtemps… et donc je suis Shinigami depuis un moment… mais j'ai vécu dans d'autres corps…

Très bien tout ça… mon problème n'est pas résolu. Heero… disparu. Réincarné. Que faire, maintenant ? Je regarde le ciel étoilé. Et me rends compte qu'il n'est plus sombre. Il est bleu. Magnifique. Serein. Comme l'eau sur laquelle je me tiens. J'ai perdu Heero… je ne sais pas quoi faire… et je suis seul… seul dans le bleu…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ooka : Tadam ! Fini !  
Duo : GNEEEEEEEEEEE ?  
Ooka : Enfin pas tout à fait ! Il reste l'épilogue, remonte ta bouche dudu, c'est pas beau quand tu la laisses pendre comme ça.  
Duo : N'ai eu peur ! Et Heero ?  
Ooka : Chut ! Je fais l'épilogue, tu me déranges !  
Duo : Mais heu !

Petite note à part : Désolée pour le "chapitre coupé" lol FFnet arrête pas de me faire n'importe quoi ! Et moi j'en ai vraiment marre de devoir corriger 10 fois le même chap... lol enfin bref voilà !


	19. Epilogue : Départ

Série :  
Ooka : Gundam Wing, non ?  
Duo : Tu as fait des efforts pour nous le faire croire.

Auteur :  
Ooka : Je n'aurais jamais laissé le soin à quelqu'un d'autre que moi de continuer mon histoire ouais d'abord !  
Duo : Dommage... j'en aurais peut-être pris moins dans la figure.  
Ooka : Même si c'était Florinoir ou Lynn qui avaient continué :p  
Duo : ... réflexion faite...

Genre :  
Ooka : POV dudu, OOC sûrement, tout tristou le dudu, quoi encore ?  
Duo : Deathfic.  
Ooka : Ah oui c'est vrai !  
Duo : OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN !

Disclaimers :  
Ooka : Bon et bien comme dit avant, Faieren est à moi, le gamin aussi. Mais le reste...  
Duo : Allons, ya pas que ça à toi !  
Ooka : C'est vrai ! L'entre deux mondes est à moi, le royaume des morts aussi même s'il est en même temps à dudulle !  
Duo : Tu vois que t'en as des choses !

Petit blabla :  
Ooka : Alala... j'suis quand même contente d'avoir fini !  
Duo : A qui le dis-tu !  
Ooka : Bin à moi. Et aux lecteurs qui auraient suivi jusque là !  
Duo : Bon allez corrige tout ça et va le poster.  
Ooka : Prout.

Epilogue : Départ.

J'ai réussi à sortir du domaine de Faieren. Je ne sais plus trop comment. Je suis ressorti de la bouche de l'enfer. Je n'ai rien dit à Solo ni Sœur Helen. Je suis retourné dans le monde des vivants. Et là, j'ai appris que mon absence avait été beaucoup plus longue que je le croyais. J'ai appris que Quatre avait réussi à réunir ses potes les Maganacs, discrètement. A les faire venir dans l'espace. J'ai appris qu'avec eux, on a gagné la guerre. Que Wufei n'a pas cédé. Shi no hana est tombée sous les colonies. Oz a été défait.

Et moi… moi… je suis un peu perdu. Bien sûr, j'étais content en apprenant tout ça. Mais… l'absence de Heero me crève le cœur. Les autres ne m'ont rien demandé. Ils savent que je vais mal. Quatre a tenté de me remonter le moral. Sans succès. Je me suis isolé. Je viens souvent dans l'entre deux mondes. Et je m'arrange pour que personne ne puisse venir m'y trouver. Ni vivants. Ni morts. J'ai modifié ma protection. Solo et Sœur Helen ne peuvent venir me déranger.

Je passe mon temps à réfléchir. Et puis… je cherche. Une idée. Quelque chose. Je veux retrouver Heero. Mais je suis certain qu'il n'est pas dans le monde des vivants que je connais. Lorsque Faieren m'a montré un aperçu de sa vie… je n'ai rien reconnu. Je suis certain qu'il est ailleurs… dans un autre monde. Celui d'où vient la créature qui a tenté de m'attraper quand j'ai utilisé l'entre deux mondes pour m'infiltrer dans Shi no hana ? J'espère que non…

Je cherche une solution, assis sur rien du tout, dans l'entre deux mondes. Et puis…

- Enfin trouvé !

Je lève les yeux. Le gamin au visage brûlé qui n'a plus le visage brûlé. Il a changé. Je remarque qu'il est roux. De longs cheveux attachés en catogan. Ses yeux rouges pétillent. Une aura couleur flamme l'entoure doucement. Un dieu, sûrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grommelle-je. Je suis pas d'humeur.

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Je voulais voir comment tu allais, dit-il.  
- Bien, merci, tu peux repartir dans ton monde, ton royaume ou je ne sais quoi.  
- Non, j'ai autre chose de prévu. Et j'ai besoin de toi.  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?  
- Pour retrouver quelqu'un.  
- Pas intéressé.  
- Et si je te dis que je peux t'aider à revoir ton Heero ?

Je me sens soudain bien plus attentif.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par là ? fais-je, méfiant.  
- Je sais dans quel monde il est, répond le gamin. Je veux t'aider à le retrouver. Si tu m'aides moi aussi.  
- C'est vrai ce que tu dis ?  
- Oui.

Je réfléchis. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour retrouver Heero. Mais… je ne veux pas chercher en vain… Je regarde le gamin. Je le sens sincère. Il ne me ment pas. Le dragon en moi est d'accord, lui aussi.

- C'est possible… ? De le retrouver… ?  
- Je te le garantis.  
- Et en échange, je t'aide à, toi aussi, trouver quelqu'un ?  
- Oui.  
- Qui ?  
- J'ai ta parole ?

Je ne sais pas…

- Laisse-moi réfléchir un peu.  
- Très bien. Quand tu te seras décidé, appelle-moi.  
- Tu as un portable peut-être ?  
- Viens ici et appelle mon auraça suffira.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il disparaît. Je réfléchis. Retrouver Heero… si seulement je le pouvais… Mais après tout… ce n'est peut-être pas impossible. Ce gamin semble très sûr de lui. S'il sait où il est... Il y a un espoir. Maintenant… je repense à Treize et Zechs. Le général croupit en prison quelque part. Mais l'autre… il a complètement disparu. J'aimerais le retrouver… venger la mort de Heero…

D'un autre côté, entre chercher Zechs pour le tuer et retrouver Heero, mon choix est vite fait. Je pourrai toujours m'occuper de Blondie Girl plus tard… de toute façon, maintenant, le royaume, monde ou je ne sais quoi après la bouche de l'enfer ne doit plus mener à des réincarnations, puisque Faieren n'y est plus. Comment les morts font alors ? Je ne sais pas… je ne m'en suis pas occupé… mais quelque chose me dit que le gamin qui avait le visage brûlé s'en est chargé. Je lui demanderai.

Bon… Très bien, alors… maintenant, je dois préparer mon départ…

¤¤¤¤

- Tu quoi Duo ?  
- Je compte partir un peu en voyage, répète-je à Quatre et aux autres. Me détendre, quoi. Seulement, je vais dans un coin secret. Vous ne pourrez pas me contacter, je veux vraiment être tranquille. Je vous préviens, c'est tout. Et puis, la paix est là. On a plus besoin de moi.  
- Tu es sûr Duo ? demande Trowa.  
- Oui Trotro.  
- Tu nous donneras des nouvelles ? fait Quatre, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Mais oui Quat'chou ! Oh tu veux bien me rendre un petit service ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Conduis moi à l'hôpital Saint Helen, s'il te plait. J'ai quelque chose à y faire.  
- Très bien.

¤¤¤¤

- Munnin ! s'exclame Victoria en me voyant arriver. Comment vas-tu ?

Je lui serre la main en souriant.

- Très bien, doc. Mon nom est Duo Maxwell au fait.  
- Ca… le pilote de gundam… ?  
- Exact. Mais m'en parlez pas, c'est fini tout ça. Je venais juste vous dire au revoir avant de disparaître de votre vie !  
- Tu auras été un sympathique patient. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?  
- J'ai perdu un être cher…  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Ne le soyez pas. Il est mort.  
- Justement…

Je ris un peu devant son air surpris. Je lui tapote l'épaule.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est mort, mais c'est pas grave. Je vais le chercher.

¤¤¤¤

- Attends… tu te barres dans la bouche de l'enfer, tu en reviens, tu nous ignores pendant je sais pas combien de temps et quand tu viens te pointer, c'est pour nous dire que tu te barres dans un autre monde et que tu sais pas quand tu vas revenir ?  
- T'as plutôt bien résumé Solo.  
- Je vais te tuer !  
- Essaye voir !  
- Solo, du calme, intervient Sœur Helen. Duo, tu ne veux pas nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?  
- Non, désolé, je n'ai pas le temps. Ni l'envie…  
- T'as un train à prendre peut-être ? ironise Solo. TGV Express pour autre monde, dernier rappel.  
- Tu peux le dire comme ça. Je vous confie le royaume des morts ! Je passerai vous voir si je peux.  
- Toi je te boude pendant trois siècles, au moins.  
- Trois siècles de vacances… tu es trop généreux !  
- T'as deux secondes pour déguerpir.

¤¤¤¤

J'ai encore une dernière chose à faire avant mon départ. Je marche dans la rue. Je regarde autour de moi. Quelques bâtiments ont souffert, mais dans l'ensemble tout va bien dans cette ville. Je n'ai aucun mal à retrouver la boutique. Je regarde la façade un long moment. Puis la porte. Je reste caché de l'autre côté de la rue, mains dans les poches. J'attends. Et puis, je la vois sortir. Je la suis aussitôt, discrètement.

Elle se dirige sans hésitation dans la ville. Elle achète un bouquet de fleurs avant de se rendre dans un… cimetière. Mon cœur se serre. Je continue ma filature et me poste quelques tombes plus loin. Je la regarde. Elle s'agenouille et pose les fleurs. Je n'ai pas besoin de tendre le cou pour lire le nom gravé sur la pierre. Je le devine.

J'hésite un peu. Et puis je m'avance et m'arrête juste derrière elle qui ne bouge pas, fixant la tombe sans faire un mouvement.

- Vous allez bien ? demande-je d'une voix un peu rauque.  
- C'est gentil de demander… répond-t-elle. Cela fait un petit moment maintenant… ça ira, merci. Vous le connaissiez ?

Elle ne relève toujours pas la tête. Ca m'arrange. Je baisse davantage ma casquette sur mes yeux.

- Un peu, oui. C'était un bon ami, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien le connaître. Je regretterai cela toute ma vie.  
- Il n'aura pas vu la guerre se terminer… c'est son seul regret, à mon avis.  
- Je vous crois.

Silence. Un petit vent frais ébouriffe mes mèches. Je la regarde sans rien dire. J'hésite encore un peu, puis me penche et sors une main de mes poches.

- Je crois que changer de profession ne vous fera pas de mal, dis-je. Jetez donc un coup d'œil à cette lettre. Ca devrait vous intéresser.

Je laisse tomber l'enveloppe sur ses genoux. Elle la ramasse, intriguée. Je me redresse et commence à m'éloigner. Je l'entends se retourner dans mon dos. J'ai pris soin de dissimuler ma natte dans mon col.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-elle.

Je m'arrête et relève un peu la tête vers le ciel. Songeur. Que répondre ? Un assassin ? Un tueur ? Le Dieu de la Mort ? J'esquisse un sourire qu'elle ne peut pas voir et me penche un peu sur le côté.

- Je suis… quelqu'un qui tient ses promesses. Je les ai arrêtés.

Et sur ces mots je me retire. Une fois sorti du cimetière, je regarde à nouveau le ciel. Bleu. Serein. J'espère qu'elle acceptera… La lettre que je lui ai donnée contient l'adresse d'un orphelinat créé par mes soins. Quatre m'a aidé à le mettre en place. Il faut juste trouver des employés. Je lui ai réservé une place. J'espère qu'elle la prendra. Elle avait l'air d'aimer beaucoup les enfants.

Je reprends ma marche. Avec un petit sourire. Je me demande si elle m'a reconnu. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais… je crois bien qu'une fois qu'elle aura lu la lettre, elle saura qui était cet étrange inconnu qui tient ses promesses. Si elle connaît un peu la mythologie nordique ou si Victoria lui a révélé la signification de mon pseudonyme, alors elle comprendra ce que veut dire le dessin du corbeau s'envolant qui signe la lettre.

¤¤¤¤

- Alors, tu t'es décidé ?

Je regarde le gamin. Ca a été facile de « l'appeler ». Je hoche la tête.

- Oui. Je te suis.  
- Merci.  
- Juste un détail…  
- Oui ?  
- C'est quoi ton nom ?

Il éclate de rire. J'ai dit un truc de drôle ?

- C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté. Et bien… dans ma dernière vie, on m'appelait Jowy.  
- Et ton vrai nom ? De dieu ou de je ne sais quoi ?  
- Secret défense.  
- … je crois que je vais avoir besoin de patience avec toi…  
- Mais non ! Tant que tu ne poses pas de question sur moi, ça ira !

Moi qui n'aime pas les mystères… je crois que je vais avoir besoin…

- … de beaucoup de patience.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ooka : Fini ! Et moi je file réviser mon contrôle de français !  
Duo : Un peu tard…  
Ooka : Prout !  
Quatre : Mais… ça finit comme ça, paf ?  
Ooka : Affirmatif !  
Heero : Et moi ?  
Ooka : Prout toi ! J'vais réviser ! Tchao !  
Les G-boys : …  
Ooka : Si vous avez des reviews au fait sur cette fanfic… hésitez pas !

Petite note à part : J'ai lu vaguement les pages du bouquin pour mon contrôle... j'avais pas envie de réviser... et ça servait à rien : ya eu les manifs, résultats lycée bloqué, pas de contrôle ! Elle est belle la vie ! Enfin bref et voilà ! "Seul dans le noir" est finie ! Evidement, je sens que THE question qu'on se pose, c'est "Ya une suite ?" A ça, je réponds... mystèreus et patates crues ! Lol non en fait j'ai déjà une esquisse de suite dans le crâne (un très gros morceau en fait lol) il faut juste que je l'écrive ! Mais pour le moment, je vais souffler un peu ! Cela dit, pas d'inquiétude, il y aura donc bel et bien la suite ! Ca peut pas finir comme ça, ne ? Enfin remarque... si j'ai la flemme d'écrire la suite... je peux très bien laisser comme ça, non ? ) enfin bref allez je mets tout ça en ligne ! Et si ça vous a plu... dites le !


End file.
